You Should Be Illegal
by x615Butterflyx
Summary: One wild night of drinking and lust leads to a big misunderstanding that launches a three-way Yakuza war. With neither of them who they appear to be, can their forbidden romance last? And who is it who's really pulling all the strings? Things are gonna get deliciously lemony in here. AU GrimmIchi Yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Happy Birthday

_**Hey there guys. x615Butterflyx (aka Chou-sama) here again. Did you miss me? What am I saying? Of course you did. I got really bored one evening and decided to try my hand at something a little different for once. So without further ado I'm happy to present you with-**_

_**Grimm: Hold up a minute!**_

_**Me: Huh? What's wrong Grimm?**_

_**Grimm: What tha fuck happened ta tha other story?**_

_**Ichi: Yeah, the one with the ninjas and the samurai. That one was awesome and it was just getting to the good bit…**_

_**Me: *sly voice* Oh, it's the good bit is it Ichi? **_

_**Ichi: *blushes* That's not what I meant!**_

_**Grimm: Sure it is Ichi. *grabs Ichi***_

_***slap***_

_**Ichi: Get off! Chou-sama! He's touching me! Make him stop. **_

_**Me: Now, now boys. Save that for later. Don't you worry. I'm still writing my other story. I'm just wanted to try something a little different is all.**_

_**Grimm: *crosses fingers* Please-be-lemons. Please-be-lemons. Please-be-lemons.**_

_**Ichi: Ha. As if! Chou-sama wouldn't right a story just about that. Right Chou-sama?**_

_**Me: *avoids eye contact* Hush now. It's time for our new amazing adventure to start. Depending on reviews I might make this into a longer story. **_

_**Ichi: Wait. You didn't answer my question. Chou-sama! You wouldn't…right?**_

_**Grimm: She's not listenin' Ichi.**_

_**Me: Hope you enjoy it guys x Please review!**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

Bang. Bang. Bang.

_Dear God. Tell me that's not my head. If it is, I swear, I'll never drink again._

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Weary cerulean eyes flickered open. Grimmjow winced and snapped them shut again; instantly regretting the previous action. The harsh daylight was blinding; burning its way to the back of his head and sending his vision painfully spinning around the room. He scowled and rolled over onto his front, pulling his leather jacket over his head as he did so.

_Wait. What?_

Once again, he peered out into the light. Deep blue walls, polished wooden floor; he was in his hallway. That much was certain. He scowled again. Where he was wasn't the issue.

_Why tha fuck am I on tha floor?_

Grimmjow sighed as he pressed his face against the cool floorboards. Whatever. He needed a shower. His clothes stank of beer and smoke and his hair was all over the place. Not that that was much different from normal. He licked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grimaced at how dry it was. He was definitely gonna make coffee. All of that could wait though. Right now he just wanted to stay very, very still, cling tightly to his floor and try to ignore the feeling that he was about to fall off the world.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

He groaned; recoiling further beneath his jacket and pressing his hands against his temples as the sound continued to hammer at his skull.

_Tha fuck is that? _

He didn't care, he decided. He just wanted it to stop.

BangBangBangBangBangBangBangBangBang...

"Argh! Shut tha fuck up!" he yelled; grabbing his discarded biker boot and launching it towards the source of the noise.

There was a dull thud before the banging stopped abruptly.

"Open tha door then ya useless prick!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the front door.

Grimmjow grimaced again as he recognised the rough tone; not that he wouldn't have recognised it otherwise. Few people got to talk to him like that and get away with it. Even fewer when he was in a foul mood as he was now.

"Fuck off Nnoitra!" he spat from under his jacket. "I ain't gettin' up!"

"Oh come on Grimm! Open up. Oi, can ya hear me?"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Aaagh! Cut that shit out! Tha fuck makes ya think I'm gonna open tha door?"

"A' brought bacon."

Grimmjow's ears pricked a little at this.

_Lanky bastard knows me too well._

Slowly he rose to his feet, his hands shakily gripping the walls as he did so, not quite trusting himself to stay standing otherwise.

His high rise apartment was fairly new and fitted with electronic locks. Though a pain in the ass when he lost his key card, it was a relief knowing he didn't have to worry about locking up every night. In his line of work, that was always a plus. He slowly turned the handle, listening to the soft click of the locks disengaging before opening the door a crack and glaring out into the light. Nnoitra's thin face beamed down at him.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

If looks could kill, Nnoitra would have just been reduced to a twitching pile of dismembered limbs and then promptly set on fire. Unfortunately it didn't happen.

_Pity._

"You're cookin'." Grimmjow said gruffly.

"Yeah. Yeah."

Grimmjow turned back into his apartment, resisting the urge to boot the door back into the tall idiot's smug, smiling face.

"How hungry are ya?" said Nnoitra as he walked past him into the kitchen and began clattering around with the pans.

"As much as ya can fit on tha plate." He yelled back before slipping into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

His bedroom was big, both by Japanese standards and since it was only a one bedroom apartment, but then, considering how much was being paid for this place he didn't expect anything less. Most of the space was proudly filled by a plush king size bed. It was still unmade; its pure white sheets tossed here and there, exactly how he'd left it the morning before. He made an attempt to fix it before giving up and throwing the pillows haphazardly on top.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans and happily tossed the restrictive clothing into the corner. He'd always hated having to wear clothes. If it wasn't entirely socially unacceptable to do so, he would gladly stay naked all the time.

_If only._

He lazily grabbed his towel off the back of his chair before striding into the adjoining bathroom.

With the steaming water falling over his broad shoulders, Grimmjow began to feel more human again and with that, sections of last night's events began creeping back into his memory.

_Nnoitra. You son of a bitch._

He'd been dragged out by Nnoitra and the rest of the guys to one of their favourite haunts; a monster, three-storey club called Las Noches that was the centre of their part of town. Apparently they were all going 'hunting', as they called it, and had decided that he needed to be a part of it. In the beginning he hadn't been up for it. Going for a night out with Nnoitra always ended in either watching him shove his tongue down some guy's throat for hours on end when he scored or listening to him whine and bitch for hours on end when he didn't. Personally Grimmjow would rather bash his head repeatedly against a brick wall. Once he'd found out that Starrk, Gin, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Aaroniero were all going though he'd begun to think it wouldn't be so bad.

_Big fuckin' mistake._

He'd thought there'd be a big enough group so that he wouldn't get stuck alone, or worse, stuck with Nnoitra. As it turned out, Ulquiorra found himself a girl before they'd even got through the line. Some red haired chick with huge eyes and a rack so big you could dive into it and cheerfully get lost for weeks. They were gone before midnight. Two other clubs and five hours later, Nnoitra had found himself some squeeze or other and was doing his usual. Szayel had got bored and headed home, Starrk had already met up and disappeared off with Halibel and for some reason, though he had no fucking idea how, Gin and Aaro had gotten separated from them and wound up in a different club. Faced with at least another two hours of watching Nnoitra and his catch, Grimmjow had done the only thing he could – drink himself stupid. Apparently it had worked. He couldn't remember anything after that.

He reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out into the cool air. All the walls of the bathroom were made of mirrors and covered in a light sheen of condensation but he wiped away a patch to admire his physique.

Maybe he should have just lowered his standards and accepted some desperate chick for the night. It would have been preferable to the mother of all hangovers he was putting up with now. No, he frowned, that wasn't his style and he liked it that way. Aaro had once mocked him for not being able to pick up chicks and challenged him to see who could get the most numbers in one night.

_Stupid idiot didn't know what he was up against. _

He smirked as he recalled the look on Aaro's face when Gin announced the winner. Aaro 8 – Grimm 19. As Starrk had pointed out to a rather dejected Aaro later on, Grimmjow got plenty of offers. If he wanted to he could probably have whoever interested him. The problem was he just never found anyone who did.

He sighed and idly ran a hand through his azure locks in a half-hearted attempt to give it some kind of style. He soon gave up, rubbed a towel over it quickly and headed back into his room; deciding it was a good thing that 'messy' suited him.

The scent of fried meat was already heavy in the air and he could have sworn he felt better just from the smell. Drops of water were still dripping from his chest as he quickly pulled on a pair of grey jeans and headed bare-chested into the living room. Nnoitra was already waiting for him; a piled up plate of cooked breakfast in one hand and a large mug of steaming coffee in the other.

"What's all this in aid of?" he smirked, dropping himself onto the long sofa before accepting the plate and tucking in.

"What? A' need a reason?"

Grimmjow shot him a quick glare.

"Ok. So firstly, fer borin' ya last night. Though A' did get ya home."

"Ya left me on tha floor." He said dryly.

Nnoitra ignored him.

"Second fer makin' ya drink alone and third for wakin' ya up."

Grimmjow turned back to his food and smiled.

"Starrk put ya up ta this didn't he."

"Hey, come on. What makes ya think-"

"Nnoitra. You're full o' shit." He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Nnoitra smiled widely back at him.

In all the years Grimmjow had known him, Nnoitra had always been the one he knew he could count on to both watch his back and, in the process, be a total asshole. Truth be told, that was one of his charms and Grimmjow wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ok. Fine ya got me. But ma main point is it's gonna be better tonight."

Grimmjow almost choked.

"Tonight? Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. Ain't no way I'm gonna go through all that shit again any time soon."

"Grimm. A' swear. It'll be different tonight."

"Nnoitra. No. Ya can fuck right off. I'm not-"

Suddenly there was knock at the front door.

_I really oughta get that doorbell fixed._

"I'll get it." Said Nnoitra.

Grimmjow didn't argue. He was certainly feeling better now but he was far from normal. He set his empty plate aside and grabbed his coffee, only looking up as the rest of the guys, except for Ulquiorra, walked in.

"Yo, Grimm. Sorry about last night mate." Chirped Aaro.

"Yeah. It wasn't like we meant to ditch you. Though I must say, _someone_ certainly made the idea very appealing." Said Szayel; sending a sideways glare at Nnoitra. He didn't notice.

"Come on guys yer spoilin' it." whined Gin.

"Well go on then, give it to him." said Starrk.

Grimmjow shot them all a questioning look as Gin bounded forwards and handed him a small silver envelope.

"Er, guys?"

"Just open it." smirked Nnoitra as he took the dishes back into the kitchen.

Confused, Grimmjow tore open the little envelope and pulled out a single piece of card. His eyes widened a little as he read the words and realised what it was.

Written in glossy silver script were the words:

_V.I.P Entrance_

_~ Resurreccion ~_

_Valid July 31__st_

He couldn't believe it. Even with their connections, just getting onto the waiting list of Club Resurreccion cost you an arm and a leg, but V.I.P?

"Holy shit." He managed to blurt out.

"We'll take that as a thank you." smiled Starrk.

"But…how?"

"Hehe. We all chipped in." said Gin, grinning proudly.

"The Boss too by the way. You should thank him later." Said Starrk.

Grimmjow nodded absent-mindedly to himself. He was still speechless.

"Happy Birthday mate." Said Aaro, clapping him on the shoulder.

He snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

Grimmjow stared at the date in disbelief. July 31st.

"You forgot didn't you." Smirked Szayel.

"Jeez. How dumb can ya get?" pouted Gin.

"Che. As if. Just surprised ya remembered is all."

Aaro rolled his eyes and laughed. "Told ya he'd forget. He always does."

"Nah. He's just tryin' ta forget tha mess ya made two years back." Laughed Nnoitra punching Aaro in the arm.

"Oh. Come on. Don't bring that up again."

"As if we'd ever let ya live it down."

"But ya promised."

Grimmjow ignored their bickering and returned to staring at the little card clutched tightly in his fingers.

_Resurreccion. Maybe today's lookin' up after all._

_**-x-**_

Karakura town was divided into four distinct regions, each controlled by a different group.

At the very centre of the town was what was often referred to as 'the safe zone' or 'the shared space', though its official name was the Shoten. It was a highly cosmopolitan area that was mostly controlled by a mysterious businessman known only as 'Mr Hat-and-Clogs'. He used contracts, deals, bribes and other methods to such an effective extent that not only could he keep the other factions from opposing him but also from opposing each other under his watch.

The three other factions' territories encircled the Shoten. If one were to lay a clock over the town and make twelve equal to north, it went like this:

In the North West, occupying the numbers eight to twelve was Seireitei; an area controlled by the well-organised and well-established Shinigami Clan. Proudly boasting no less than thirteen loyal divisions, the Shinigami Clan held its strength in numbers. Its border with the Shoten was marked by two clubs: Shikai, in the north at number Eleven and Bankai, further to the south at Nine.

In the North East, occupying the numbers twelve through three was an area known as Pendulum. This was controlled by a small group called the Vizard. Previously, they had been part of the Shinigami Clan but a schism a few decades back had seen the Shinigami lose many members as well as almost half their land. Mask, a vast underground nightclub located at the number Two, marked the border between Pendulum and the Shoten.

Lastly was Hueco Mundo; A huge territory stretching from numbers three to eight and controlled by the Arrancar. Though not as large in numbers or as strictly regulated as the Shinigami, the Arrancar were known for their diligence and ruthlessness. When someone wanted a job done quickly and done right, there was no other place to go.

Club Resurreccion, located at Six, marked the border between the Arrancar territory and the Shoten. Though it was open to everyone, getting in was always difficult unless you had either plenty of money to throw away or connections to Mr Hat-and-Clogs himself. As a result it was highly exclusive establishment, usually only occupied by members and the lucky few who scored tickets months in advance. Punishment for trespassing involved being handed over to management and no one could forget the horror stories of what happened to those people.

"Shinji. This is a terrible idea." whispered Ichigo as he huddled behind the overflowing dumpster.

Empty cans and bottles littered the dark side alley around them and the air was heavy with the stench of rotting fast food, booze and piss. Ichigo wrinkled his nose against the smell and prayed it wouldn't attach itself to his clothes.

"Shh." hissed Shinji beside him, his silver tongue piercing glinting in the dim light. "Would ya quit yer bitchin'. I'm tellin' ya. I've been watchin' this place fer weeks now. Everything's under control. Trust me."

"Yeah. Yeah." said Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo had learnt long ago to be wary whenever Shinji said 'trust me'. Wariness wasn't always enough though and more often than not he found himself getting dragged along on yet another one of his hair-brained schemes. His current plan, sneaking into Club Resurreccion on its last and busiest night of the month was by far the craziest, although not the most dangerous, plan he'd come up with to date.

_I should've just stayed at home._

Five more minutes slipped slowly by in silence and Ichigo was only feeling more and more uneasy. Everything from the drunken laughter of passers by to the steady drip-dripping of water from a nearby drain was putting him on edge. When he next glanced at his watch, he realised he'd now spent the best part of half an hour cowering amongst refuse and God knows what else. He'd had enough.

"That's it. Shinji, come on. Give it up. We're not getting in."

"Jus' wait."

"No. I'm tired of this. Can't we just go to Mask instead?"

"We _always_ go ta Mask." He whined. "I wanna mix wit' somethin' different."

Shinji glanced at Ichigo's worried face and gave him a wide grin.

"I'm tellin' ya Ichi. This'll be worth it. Ya jus' need ta be a lil' more patient."

Ichigo sighed irritably and was about to stand up and walk away when the side door of the club burst open suddenly. He would have cried out if Shinji hadn't clamped his hand over his mouth in time and dragged him back into the shadows.

If the thick-necked bouncer had heard something he didn't show any signs of wanting to investigate it. He lazily glanced around the alley before taking a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting up.

Ichigo barely registered that he was holding his breath. He was far too busy trying to control the hammering of his heart against his chest.

_Fuck that was close. Dammit Shinji. This is never going to work!_

The bouncer was pacing idly back and forth in front of the door enjoying his smoke. A moment later a bar girl wearing a tight black mini-skirt and cropped shirt dashed out. She instantly threw her arms around his broad neck and then pulled him away down the alley. Silence followed.

Shinji slowly released Ichigo's mouth and pulled him out from behind the dumpster.

"Told ya." He said with a wide grin before tugging him towards the door.

Ichigo was almost surprised that everything was playing out as Shinji said it would. Usually something bad would have happened by now.

Shinji gingerly lifted the latch and peered inside.

"Coast is clear." He whispered.

Ichigo took a deep breath as the door was opened in front of him. Shinji didn't give him any time to reconsider. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, he was grabbed him by the wrist and pulled inside. The door shut behind them with a definitive bang.

Carefully, they made their way past the long line of coats towards the music. Ichigo could already feel the bass pounding against the walls, making the air around him quiver and shake. A tiny shiver of anticipation tingled up his spine and he smiled.

_This is definitely gonna be a night to remember._

He didn't notice a pair of small, green eyes watch him enter the room.

He didn't notice the wild grin, half hidden in shadow.

He had no idea just how right he was.

**-x-**

_**Grimm: What? No lemons yet?**_

_**Ichi: I'm telling you. She's not gonna do a lemon fic.**_

_**Grimm: Che. Says you.**_

_**Ichi: Yeah. Says me! *scowls* Damned pervert.**_

_**Me: Now boys. I've already told you, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Grimm: No way. I wanna know now. Else I quit.**_

_**Ichi: Quit? You can't quit! Who's gonna do this fic with me if not you?**_

_**Grimm: I dunno. Kenpachi?**_

_**Ichi: *wide eyed* No! No way! It's not happening!**_

_**Grimm: Hey Chou-chan. I think Ichi needs ta learn t' appreciate what he's got.**_

_**Me: You got it Grimm. One mini-dose of Kenpachi coming up.**_

_**Ichi: *pales* What?! No!**_

_**Kenpachi: I'm lookin' forward ta workin wit' ya Ichigo.**_

_**Ichi: Noooo! **_

_**Me: *whispers to Grimm* Pst. I think you'll like the next chapter. Just don't tell Ichi ok. *winks***_

_**Me & Grimm: *evil grin high five***_


	2. With A Slice Of Lemon

_**Me: Hello again everyone. Thanks to everyone who's read this far. Sorry there was nothing juicy last chapter but I'm sure this one'll make up for it.**_

_**Ichi: *sobbing in corner***_

_**Grimm: Don't ya worry about Ichi, readers. He's just gettin' over tha story summary.**_

_**Ichi: *mumbles* Chou-sama….How could you?**_

_**Me: *sigh* I told you not to show him.**_

_**Grimm: *shrugs* Needed ta prove ma point.**_

_**Me: Well, let's get this show on the road. Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys x Please review x**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 2: With A Slice Of Lemon**

_Now this is more fuckin' like it._

Club Resurreccion was everything Grimmjow had hoped it would be; jam-packed, loud as fuck and buzzing with energy. Bodies pressed against each other. Sweat dripped onto the dance floor. Deep violet and turquoise lights span and flickered across the fog-covered room. People downed their drinks and lost themselvesas the bass-soaked air invaded their senses; reaching down and infecting them at the core; making them jump, quiver and shake.

The bar itself was heaving; although to call it simply 'a bar' didn't do it justice. It lined three of the walls of the giant room, encircling the dance floor like a colossal coiled snake protecting its nest. Behind the counter, bottles of every size, shape and colour imaginable shimmered and glowed under twinkling spotlights.

Grimmjow took another sip of iced Yamazaki whiskey and sighed contentedly. He was currently kicking back on a bar stool; cigarette dangling from his lips as he overlooked the throng of dancers. It was one in the morning already but he'd still yet to head upstairs into the VIP section. He knew he'd only be able to take one person in there and so far, no one had really stood out for him. He was far from worried though. There was still plenty of time left to enjoy his evening.

He smiled as he remembered Aaro's last words to him as he'd climbed into his Egyptian blue muscle car; a modified 1970 Buick GSX Stage 1, or as he liked to call her, Pantera.

"_Sure ya don't need a wingman?"_

"_Haha. Like I need yer help."_

"_Uhuh. Ya just scared I'll take em all away from ya."_

"_Che. Yeah. That's gotta be it." He smiled sarcastically, turning the keys and listening to Pantera purr. "Only use ya'd be, Aaro, is catchin' all tha ugly ones before they got ta me."_

_Aaro sniggered and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Told ya before mate, there's only one thing ya need to do if ya want a night to be a success."_

"_Hmm?"_

_Aaro clapped a hand to his shoulder and looked him dead in the face for a long moment, his expression suddenly very serious. _

"_Lower ya fucking standards."_

_His mouth cracked into a wide grin and suddenly they were both laughing._

Grimmjow chuckled quietly to himself and took another sip of whisky. They both knew it was never going to happen.

"Hey there stranger." cooed a high pitched voice to his right.

_Case in point._

He lazily pulled his gaze away from the crowd to find two scantily-clad girls attaching themselves to each of his arms.

"I'm Loly" said the one on his right arm, giving him a playful wink.

Grimmjow looked her over briefly as her slim fingers began slowly drawing little circles on the inside of his thigh. She had long black hair tied up in pigtails and shining, deep pink eyes.

"Not interested." He said gruffly, looking away and taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Hoo? But we could _definitely_ make it worth your while." smirked the other one as she wrapped her arms around one of his broad shoulders.

"She's Menoly." smiled the first girl, gesturing to her friend who was now running her fingernails up the back of his neck.

Grimmjow looked them both over once more.

They were both dressed in tiny black denim shorts and thigh-high leather boots. The dark haired girl, Loly, had a white cropped shirt that showed off her creamy flat stomach and silver belly piercing. Menoly, who was now playfully twirling and pulling at his hair, was wearing a white, skin-tight lace corset that was something very close to see-through. She had green eyes and a dirty blonde pixie crop.

"Don't you want us to show you a good time?" purred Loly as she tugged at his shirt, exposing his tanned chest to the balmy club air.

He raised an eyebrow at her as her hands stroked up the inside of his thighs and along ridge of his hip bones.

_Been a while since I had a threesome. _

Menoly's hands began rubbing circles down his back as Loly slowly pressed her lips to his chest, all the time gazing at him with those large shimmering eyes. He let his eyes roll shut and allowed himself to enjoy their attention a little.

_At least they're nice to look at._

He stopped himself.

_Wait. Who tha fuck am I kiddin'? _

He'd come here for something different, something new and interesting. Not that threesomes weren't interesting of course.

_But I could pull skanks like these any day of tha week. Che. Sorry Aaro. I'm doin' this shit my way._

"Beat it." He said shaking them both off and taking another sip of his drink.

"Aww, come on. We're very, _very_ good."

"I said beat it!" he snapped.

Loly and Menoly exchanged a glance before frowning and wandering off in search of more responsive prey.

He knew what they were thinking and, to be fair, they were half right. Personally he didn't care whether it was a guy or a girl. He just had high standards.

Grimmjow irritably stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray and continued to survey the crowd.

_There has ta be somethin' more here. _

His gaze stopped suddenly on a shock of bright orange bangs and tiny chill shot down his spine.

Tight, stone-washed denim jeans clung to long slender legs. Hips twitched and a perfect ass shook to the beat. Sweat gleamed off smooth, sun-kissed skin. Grimmjow could only stare as that beautiful, toned body writhed beneath an almost skin-tight V-neck shirt. Beneath the pulsating lights he could just about make out the words 'Bad Religion' scrawled across the dark fabric in jagged maroon letters.

Grimmjow's smile grew wild.

_Now that's more like it._

He was about to jump out of his seat when he saw a guy with a short blonde bob lean in and whisper something in the guy's ear. The guy laughed and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

_Shit. Tell me they're just friends._

The blonde haired guy smiled and left suddenly, dashing off into the crowd.

_Che. I don't care if they are together. Hell, I don't care if he ain't even gay._

He downed his drink and smiled again.

_Time to play._

**-x- **

He hated to admit it, but Shinji had been right. Mask was good, great even, but Resurreccion was something else. The atmosphere was so much heavier, so much more intense; like once it got a hold of you it would never let you go – and you didn't care if it never did.

"Told ya it'd be worth it!" shouted Shinji into his ear before downing another shot.

Ichigo could only laugh in agreement. He'd drunk just enough to really feel the buzz and right now was utterly content to shake loose and dance till he dropped.

"Yo, Ichi. I'm goin' bathroom." drawled Shinji, pulling him close once more. "Ya gonna be alrigh'?"

Ichigo knew what he was referring to. It felt like people hadn't stopped hitting on him since he'd got there.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo laughed, placing a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You sure you're gonna make it?" he teased.

Shinji had taken it upon himself to try every cocktail on the menu. He was currently about half way through and, consequently, practically swaying on his feet. Shinji just gave him that same old toothy grin.

"Be right back. Jus' be careful alrigh'." He said before darting off through the crowd.

Ichigo sighed and continued dancing; trying to ignore the feeling that people were eyeing him with renewed vigour now that his 'bodyguard' had disappeared. He'd hoped not to attract too much attention here but as always that was close to impossible. His hair was one big give away in itself. What surprised him most was that he got just as much attention from girls here as he did from guys. He wasn't used to it, but then, at Mask he was quite well known and hence he very rarely got asked. Most people knew not to try. They never wanted the hassle that could follow if things went weird.

_Or deal with Shinji trying to claw their eyes out._

Though he was certainly glad Shinji was so overprotective tonight. Normally people would at least take no for an answer, like the first guys who'd taken a liking to him.

Yumichika and Ikkaku had been fun enough to hang out with but they had clearly been working an angle. Once he'd refused them though that had been it and he hadn't seen them since. Although Shinji starting a fight with Ikkaku might have had something to do with that. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the memory. He'd had to drag Shinji away before the bouncers noticed and started asking questions. It hadn't helped that the stupid idiot had kept pointing and laughing and yelling '_Baldy! Baldy!_' at the top of his voice.

He'd been thinking later on about how annoying it was to have Shinji around when _that guy_ had shown up.

Shinji had been fighting his way to the bar for another round of drinks at the time. He'd only been gone about five minutes when Ichigo had felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he'd instantly felt uncomfortable as his face met rock hard wall of muscle. He had backed off rapidly but a thick arm had already wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him disturbingly close once more.

"_Yo." rasped a gravely voice in his ear. "Havn' seen ya here b'fore."_

The guy had looked insane, dressed in full studded biker leathers and his hair gelled into long black spikes with bells on the end. Bells! Not to mention that psychotic grin. Just remembering it made him shudder. When Shinji came back with the drinks he looked like he was about ready to beat the guy off with a stick. Ichigo certainly hadn't complained about Shinji that time.

Ichigo slipped out of the throng of dancers surrounding him to lean against one of the pillars supporting the roof over the dance floor. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Why can't I ever find someone who's just right? Why do all the guys who're interested in me turn out to be either already taken, or weird, or stalkers, or just plain scary as hell? Just once I'd like to meet some who made me think-_

"Mind if I join ya?"

His eyes flashed open and his breath caught in his throat.

_-Wow._

Ichigo had been ready to let loose an earful on the owner of that deep voice but suddenly his brain seemed to have thrown out the dictionary. The man standing casually in front of him was, for want of a considerably longer list of adjectives, utterly stunning.

He looked every bit the kind of guy you didn't want to fuck with and, at the same time but in a different sort of way, definitely did. Ichigo's attention was immediately snatched away by a mass of unkempt blue locks. Fucking blue! There was no way it could be natural, but then, he wasn't really one to talk. His gaze drifted shamelessly down. Jet black jeans hung from firm hips and gathered a little over his biker boots. He was only about two inches taller than Ichigo but was, without a shadow of a doubt, considerably more powerfully built. The top three buttons of his slate grey shirt had been left undone and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows leaving much of his muscular chest and arms exposed to the warm club air. Ichigo could see a silver chain around his neck from which a hung a large white fang.

If his physique wasn't enough to make Ichigo stop in his tracks, one look from those piercing azure eyes would do it. They were almost hypnotising, holding him in place. Ichigo didn't realise he was staring until he noticed a cocky smirk spread across that smooth face. Dear God did it look good on him.

"That a no?"

That deep voice, like rough silk, sent a shiver down his spine and snapped him out of his thoughts. It was almost sinful what that arrogant tone did to him.

_Quit spacing out like a shojo manga heroine! Hurry the fuck up and answer him idiot!_

"Er, yeah…I mean, no. I mean…"

_Great job Ichigo. Great job._

The guy chuckled a little but took it in his stride.

"What's ya name?" he smiled, stepping closer and resting one arm on the pillar over Ichigo's head.

Ichigo's breath shuddered as the scent of hot musk and sweat rolled over him and he felt flicker of warmth spark in the pit of his stomach.

_He's so close. God he smells amazing. Wait. Don't space out again idiot! Get in there!_

Ichigo casually placed his hands on his limber hips.

"I don't usually make a habit of giving my name to handsome strangers." He said with a mischievous smirk.

The guy raised a thin, slanted eyebrow.

"Really?" he growled; a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "That's a shame."

"Why's that?"

Ichigo's breath hitched as the guy leaned his hips closer, pausing just an inch from his own.

"If it were me, I think I'd enjoy hearin' ya shout ma name."

Ichigo swallowed hard.

_I'm out of my depth._

"So what if I buy ya a drink." He continued with a carefree smirk that brought a hint of blush to Ichigo's cheeks. "If we get ta know each other better we won't be strangers no more, will we?"

Ichigo smiled as he hooked a finger into one of the guy's belt loops and gave it a gentle tug. Their hips touched for a second and Ichigo tried not to break character as he noticed the guy's eyes darken a little.

"I'd like that."

Ichigo released the loop and was about to make his way towards the bar when a hand softly pulled him back by the arm.

"Not that way."

The hand trailed its way across his back to rest possessively round his shoulders. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little confused as the guy led him through the crowd towards the only side of the club that didn't have a bar. Then he realised what was over there.

_Holy shit._

Ichigo's legs trembled a little as he was led up a set of stainless steel stairs lined with flickering red strip lights. At the top was a large, glass-walled room that glowed a soft wisteria-blue from the spotlights within. The sign above the door were the letters VIP in cursive glowing golden letters.

At the top of the stairs the guy paused to hand a ticket over to the bouncer and Ichigo took the opportunity to glance back over the crowd. His gaze instantly focused on a pair of ochre eyes near the bar.

Shinji gave him a worried look that seemed to ask if he needed help. Ichigo shook his head lightly and shot him a quick smile back. It was a friendly smile, the kind that said 'if you interfere now I will grind you into the dust and hate you forever'. A manic grin split across Shinji's face as he did a clumsy salute, spilling some of his drink in the process. Ichigo smiled and rolled his eyes as Shinji downed both of double-sized shots he was carrying, set the glasses aside and pranced back onto the dance floor.

_I really hope I don't have to look after him later._

"Shall we?"

Ichigo turned his attention back to the man at his side and tried not to let his nervousness show on his face as they entered the room.

Compared to the deafening noise of the dance floor, the VIP room held a soft tranquillity. Although the same music played in there as the main room, it was done so at a significantly lower volume, allowing for more casual, intimate conversation.

The guy led him to a plush black sofa in the corner of the room. It gave a little more privacy than the others whilst also giving a great view of the gyrating dance floor below. The guy let Ichigo take the window seat before relaxing into the cushions next to him.

_I can't believe this is happening. Who is this guy? _

Although the VIP section had its own bar it seemed there was no need to go up there to order drinks. They'd barely gotten comfortable before a skinny bar girl came over to take their drinks order. It was the same girl who had been with the thick necked bouncer in the alleyway, Ichigo noticed.

"What can I get for ya?" she asked with dimpled smile.

"Double Yamazaki on the rocks." Said the guy without a moments hesitation.

"O~okay." She smiled, making a note in her notepad. "What about you cutie?" she said turning to Ichigo.

"Err…a White Russian please."

"Sure thing."

The waitress sauntered back over to the bar but Ichigo wasn't paying all that much attention to her. He was much more concerned with the strong arm draped casually over the back of the sofa and around his shoulders. It made little flutters of electricity jump up and down his spine. Ichigo took in a shaky breath as he tried to keep hold of his cool façade.

"So tell me," said Ichigo, in a bid to take back a little more control of the situation. "What does one have to do get a VIP ticket to this kind of place?"

The guy shrugged coolly.

"Honestly?" he chuckled. "Ya gotta have a first class set of mates who feel like ya deserve something good for yer birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"It is." He nodded.

"How old?"

"How old do ya think?"

_So much for taking control of the situation._

Ichigo tried his best to look over that chiselled body without giving away just how much he enjoyed staring.

"I'd say, maybe, twenty…four."

The guy pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and chuckled again. He offered Ichigo one but he declined. There was a short silence as he put the packet away again and Ichigo wondered how badly he'd got it wrong.

"Lucky shot."

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all." He smiled, lighting up. "Ya got it right."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little smug. He let his arrogance spur him on.

"Hmm." Ichigo smiled playfully. "And I didn't get you anything. I guess I'll have to make it up to you later."

A sharp glint appeared in those piercing azure eyes as they brazenly looked him up and down. The guy took a long draw on his cigarette before letting a long trail of smoke curl slowly from his lips. That familiar cocky smile spread across his face, exposing white, pointed canines.

"I guess ya will."

Ichigo felt his heart stutter and his cheeks turn a soft pink.

_And there goes the control again. How the hell does this guy do that? All he did was smile._

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table in front of them.

"Want a straw cutie?" she asked Ichigo with a wink.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

She dropped a bright pink straw into the tall glass before wandering away again.

_Always good to have a prop I guess._

"So kid, what brings you here?" he said taking a sip of whisky.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He'd been about to start talking about wanting to experience something different from Mask when he remembered he really wasn't supposed to be there. He had to remind himself that, although Resurreccion was open to all factions, not everyone wanted to mix with everyone else and he wasn't about to let something as ridiculous as birth location ruin a perfect evening. It was much better to remain a nobody he decided and the best way to do that was to keep him talking; a win-win situation when it meant he got to listen to that low baritone humming in his ear.

"What can I say?" shrugged Ichigo. "I just like to dance."

"Heh. I noticed."

Ichigo swallowed and tried to change the subject.

"So what do you do?"

"Me?"

The guy seemed to consider the question seriously for a moment as he took another taste of whisky.

"I suppose ya could say I'm tha…manager of a local business."

"Business, huh? What section do you work in?"

"Oh I have all sorts of roles." He smiled. "Acquisitions, supply and distribution, etc. Mostly though I'm in charge of safeguardin' assets and upholdin' regulations."

Ichigo blinked a little.

"Sounds…busy…if not a little complicated."

The guy laughed.

"You have no idea." He said under his breath so that Ichigo didn't hear him.

"So what should I call you, Mr…?"

The guy chuckled again.

"Name's Grimmjow." He purred. "But ma friends call me Grimm."

_He was right. I'll definitely enjoy shouting that._

"Oh?" said Ichigo with a playful smirk. "Are we friends already? I was hoping that game would last a little longer."

"We could always play a different game."

Ichigo smirked and looked down over the crowd below them.

_So far, so good. _

His attention was caught suddenly by a head of blonde hair pushing through the crowd. His stomach dropped when he saw three bouncers surround him and begin dragging him towards small door beneath the VIP section.

_Shinji!_

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do with himself. He couldn't exactly help him. If he went down there not only would he get caught as well but he'd also be passing up an evening with the blue-haired bombshell currently sat next to him.

_Sorry Shinji. Guess I'll have to catch up with you tomorrow._

"Somethin' wrong?" asked a smooth voice behind him.

He turned back to Grimmjow with a shaky smile.

"N-No, nothing. Haha. I was just…enjoying the view."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

_Come on Ichigo. Keep him hooked._

Ichigo chased away the butterflies in his stomach and went for 'all or nothing'.

Picking up his glass he leant closer to Grimmjow, letting his lips part slightly as he gazed longingly up at him with half-hooded, shimmering amber eyes.

"Then I decided," he added in a voice so low it forced Grimmjow to lean a little closer, "The view is _much_ better…over here."

With that he let his tongue lightly lick at his pink drinks straw before ever so slowly taking it into his mouth and gently sucking up the white liquid. Grimmjow's jaw physically dropped and he all but let out a low growl when a splash landed on Ichigo's soft lips and he hastily lapped up that too.

Grimmjow swallowed. Twice.

"Wanna dance?" Said Grimmjow, collecting himself quickly despite how dry his mouth had suddenly become.

"Sure." Smiled Ichigo, casually setting his glass down whilst trying his best not to give away just how pleased he was with himself. "I hope you're good." He added with a smirk.

_Wow. I'm really going for this. _

Grimmjow's smile returned to its usual cocky self as he leaned into Ichigo's ear and his cool breath gently caressed the skin there.

"Likewise." He purred.

Ichigo's cheeks turned a soft pink which only became darker when he saw Grimmjow had noticed the change and was smiling even wider than before. A large hand took hold of his own and instinctively their fingers interlocked. Ichigo gazed up into those mesmerising cyan pools, watching the way the light danced across their surface like sunshine upon a tropical ocean.

_I swear if this is a dream I never want to wake up._

After coming out of the gentle quiet of the VIP section, the rest of Resurreccion seemed almost twice as loud and rowdy as before. Ichigo had almost forgotten how it felt to have the bass pounding against his ear drums and echoing in his lungs.

The hot air hugged them stiflingly close as they made their way through the crowd to the centre of the dance floor. A space opened up in front of them and Grimmjow span into it. Ichigo followed the movement, twirling under his arm before letting him draw him close. Ichigo's hands glided over a firm, muscular chest to rest around a set of broad shoulders. Strong arms circled his waist pulling him closer so that their navels touched and their hips began to sway. Ichigo let out a quiet moan as a large hand stroked over his lean hips before sliding behind him and giving his ass a playful squeeze. Ichigo gazed up into those dark eyes and licked his lips; moving closer so that their hips almost touched.

Grimmjow span him around suddenly and Ichigo instinctively began pressing back against the strong wall of muscle behind him. Grimmjow gave a quiet growl in his ear before lips assaulted his neck; playfully kissing, licking and biting the skin there. Ichigo moaned again as hands moved over his hips, down his thigh, across his chest. He let his arm trail back over his shoulder, hooking round Grimmjow's neck and winding his fingers through those brilliant blue locks as their hips continued to writhe in unison.

Ichigo had no idea how long they danced like that. Moving, twisting and grinding against each other. Responding to every touch, movement and moan the other had to offer.

Grimmjow span him back around so that they were face to face again. A hand stroked down his thigh, pulling it up to allow the hand to retreat back down again, coming agonisingly close to Ichigo's most soft and intimate area. Ichigo let his foot slide down the back of those powerful legs before trailing it back up again and letting it hook around Grimmjow's waist. Fingers scratched down his back and Ichigo moaned again as hands caressed his ass, guiding him carefully upwards. Ichigo worked out was happening and hooked his other leg round Grimmjow's waist, allowing the blue haired man to lift him up so that he was now supporting all of his weight.

Their hips ground together and Ichigo let his tongue flick out to lick up the side of Grimmjow's neck, enjoying the salty taste and the way it made the other man shiver with pleasure. He laced his long fingers back into those locks again before pulling back sharply and forcing Grimmjow to face him. Dark blue eyes gazed lustfully up at him.

Ichigo leant forwards, pressing their lips softly together. It started off so gentle Ichigo thought his heart might burst from anticipation. A hand came up to delicately cup his cheek as their kiss deepened. A warm tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo hummed softly, letting the smooth muscle enter him. It quickly began circling his own, coating and caressing every inch of it before gliding over his teeth and sliding against the roof of his mouth.

_Dear God. He can fucking kiss._

Ichigo playful bit Grimmjow's lip and he growled, pulling him closer. Soon that smooth muscle was expertly dominating his own. Grimmjow sucked softly on his bottom lip and Ichigo moaned again, driving his hips into Grimmjow's. A flush of red appeared over his cheeks as he recognised the constricting feeling in his jeans. Grimmjow's hips pressed back against his and Ichigo was almost surprised that Grimmjow seemed to be in the same condition as him.

They both pulled back suddenly, panting hard.

"You wanna take a ride?"

A breathless "Yes" escaped Ichigo's lips and he nodded.

Grimmjow carefully lowered him back to the floor, though never left the gap between them very large.

"I need ta get ma jacket. Ya bring one?"

Ichigo shook his head quickly.

"Right. Be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"As if I would." Smiled Ichigo, placing a hand on his hip in mock irritation.

Grimmjow smiled and gave his ass another light-hearted squeeze before striding off through the crowd.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from smiling. He didn't think he'd ever found anyone he liked so much. The guy could be just using him for sex and he wouldn't care. Hell, he'd happily roll over and let the guy chain him to the bed if it meant he could enjoy a slice of that gorgeous body. Just thinking about it had his heart dancing in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

_He's so perfect. I can't wait to tell Shinji._

His happiness shattered suddenly when a hand gripped his arm and dragged him backwards into the crowd. A cry tore from his lips as he struggled to pull away but the grip was like iron, threatening to bruise.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

The bouncers must have found him. Would they take him to management like they had done Shinji? He glanced at the small door beneath the VIP section; the one where they'd taken Shinji, but was confused when he realised he was being dragged away from that too. Shadow fell over him as he was shoved behind one of the thick pillars in a secluded corner of the room.

Ichigo yelped as unfamiliar, dry lips suddenly crashed into his own and a rock hard wall of muscle pressed his body back against the pillar. Ichigo began fiercely beating his fists against the stranger's chest but it seemed the guy didn't even notice. Those lips refused to retreat until a cold, wet tongue pushed its way past his own and began wriggling inside him. Ichigo gagged as he heard the faintest jingle of bells and realised exactly who was holding him.

_That guy? That pointy haired, biker freak?_

"A' know ya not supposed ta be here." rasped a voice in his ear, making him shudder violently. "Ya best play along 'less ya wanna get handed ta managemen'."

All of a sudden the guy was far too close for comfort. Ichigo tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only gripped harder, making Ichigo wince. This was worse than getting caught. He'd take the bouncers and the infamous management over this any day. Ichigo's amber eyes went wide in panic as he felt rough hands sliding beneath his shirt and he realised just how deep a pile of shit he was currently in.

"H-Hey!"

He tried to take a swipe at the pointy-haired freak but he caught him by the wrist, twisting it painfully. Ichigo tried to resist crying out as he felt those small, green eyes bearing down on him once more.

"Ya know how much it costs ta pay off bouncers 'ere?"

_What?_

"A' saw ya tha momen' ya got 'ere. Woulda let'cha blonde friend stay too if he hadn' got in ma way."

_Got in his way? This guy ratted him out?_

Ichigo's frown deepened as he glared back at the giant.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat.

The grip tightened harshly on his hip pulling Ichigo against him once more. Ichigo shuddered again as he felt the guy press his crotch against him and begin swaying to the music.

"Jus' dance. You'll do that, won'cha?"

A harsh tug on his hair told him he didn't have a choice but Ichigo ignored it, slapping him across the face.

"Like hell I will! Get your ha-"

His voice died in his throat as those hard lips crashed against his once more. The tongue came again but Ichigo snapped back, biting the tip and drawing blood. The guy growled threateningly into the kiss. Suddenly a hand gripped his crotch painfully. Ichigo yelped and instantly that tongue was twitching inside him again. Ichigo almost choked as he felt something small and round slip into his mouth. He tried to push him off, tried to spit the strange object back but the freak only pressed harder.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from swallowing. He spluttered as that disgusting mouth retreated and fresh air shot into his lungs.

"I don' like bein' told no." he heard him growl.

"W-what…the h-hell?"

A rough hand gripped his chin, forcing him to stare into those sickly green eyes. Ichigo batted it away, panting.

"D-Don't touch me."

The hand grabbed him again, this time harder.

"Hnnn. Guess it takes a while fer that sugar coatin' ta break down."

_What?_

Ichigo couldn't stop his heart rate from sky rocketing as he felt a tingling heat begin to encompass his body. He gasped as the temperature increased. It happened slowly at first, moving out from his core in waves; but as the seconds passed, the waves became stronger, almost painful.

His thoughts drifted away from him, taking him back to those beautiful blue eyes.

_Grimm._

Misery and fear tore at his insides. He needed help but there was no way anyone would notice the two of them hidden amongst the shadows. He could only bite down the bitter taste of sadness that was forming in his gut; knowing that Grimmjow would come back, find him gone and, more than likely, assume he'd run away.

_I never even got his number._

Ichigo gagged as hot breath streamed over his neck and rough teeth pulled at his skin. His hands gripped the leather jacket in front of him, trying to push it away but something felt wrong. His arms didn't have any strength. He tried to take in another breath but it only made the room spin.

_What the fuck is this? Dammit. I have to get away. If I can get to the door maybe Grimm'll be there. I just have to-_

Ichigo noticed a discarded bottle on a table over the freak's shoulder. Ichigo fought down all thoughts about how sickening what he was about to do was and leapt into the freak's arms; quickly clamping his eyes shut and pressing his lips back against that disgusting mouth. The freak grunted but smiled, letting Ichigo push him back a little.

"Tha's more like it." came a rough grunt.

_Just a little more._

Ichigo slipped his leg between the other's, simultaneously shivering at the way he ground himself against him and rejoicing as he made him step back a little more.

_Close enough._

His knee shot up suddenly, making the freak doubled over with a low cry. Ichigo reached out, grabbing the glass bottle tightly before smashing it over the back of his thick skull. The guy dropped to his knees and suddenly Ichigo was running.

He pushed his way clumsily through the crowd. Lights blinded him. His vision blurred. Music hammered at his ear drums, seeming louder with every second. People gave him strange looks as he half-ran, half-stumbled towards the exit.

_Almost there._

His heart missed a beat as he saw a flicker of blue striding purposefully out the front door.

"Grimm!"

Panic filled him. There was no way he could hear him. He was about to follow him out when he remembered he couldn't go that way. The bouncers would know he shouldn't have been there. They'd take him to management just like they had done Shinji and then he'd definitely never see Grimmjow again. A thought struck him.

_The side door._

Suddenly a hand gripped his shirt sleeve, trying to pull him back. Ichigo recoiled as the freak's bloodied face appeared in his vision; fury burning like a chemical fire in those disgusting green eyes.

"Cum'ere!"

Pain suddenly shot through Ichigo's head and his body spasmed. He fell backwards onto the floor with a cry, tearing his shirt, but forcing the freak let go. Gasping for breath he scampered backwards, crawling on his hands and knees through the sea of legs for a moment before shakily picking himself up and making another dash for the side door, making sure to keep his head low.

Ichigo broke from the crowd at a run. The next moment he was tearing down the narrow corridor of coats. Someone shouted for him to stop but he ignored them. He had to keep running.

_Come on. Just a little more._

He crashed head long into someone and would've fallen backwards again if a firm grip hadn't caught him sharply by the elbow.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be down here!" hollered the thick-necked bouncer.

Ichigo panicked, blurting out the first excuse that popped into his head.

"I-I'm gonna be sick!"

The bouncer couldn't have let him go faster if he tried and all but pushed him towards the exit. Ichigo stumbled as he burst through the metal door, grazing his hands on the rough concrete before forcing himself to his feet and dashing for the alley entrance.

_Please. Please let me make it._

His head was spinning. His lungs were screaming for air. He tried his best to push past it all. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He just had to get away.

Ichigo didn't even look as he ran out into the street.

A car horn blared. White light blinded him. A flash of blue.

The car screeched to a halt an inch in front of him. Ichigo felt his strength leave him and suddenly he was falling. His hands crashed against the bonnet as he tried to catch himself. The next moment his ass had hit tarmac and his back was pressed against the front bumper. Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath. He didn't care whose car it was anymore, didn't even care if the person merely ran him over, just so long as _he_ couldn't get him. He just needed someone, anyone.

_Dammit. Shinji…where are you?_

A car door slammed and heavy boots pounded towards him. His heart was racing. Small, green eyes were watching him from the alleyway.

"Tha fuck is wrong with ya!?"

Deep cerulean eyes bored into his own and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oi kid! Ya listenin'?"

He tried to speak but no words would come. He could only moan as another wave of nausea washed over him and he felt his body pitching sideways.

Strong hands caught him suddenly, pulling him close.

"Hey. Y'ok?"

There was a hint of concern in that deep voice. Ichigo's hand reached out, desperately grasping at those broad shoulders for support.

He could feel his consciousness slipping beneath the fog. Calling upon the last shreds of his strength, he forced himself to stare into those scowling cyan pools; willing him to believe him, pleading with him for help.

"P-le-ease…" he managed to choke out. "D-Don't…let him…g-get me…"

_Please._

The seconds dragged on but the guy's hard expression never faltered. Ichigo felt his heart sinking. He couldn't blame him. How could he expect his help after what had happened? Defeated, he closed his eyes and turned away.

_Who was I kidding?_

Strong arms wrapped around him suddenly, lifting him effortlessly into the air. Ichigo forced back tears as he found himself curled up against that familiar, muscular chest. Smelt that familiar, musky scent wash over him. He heard the car door open, heard the seatbelt click as it was fastened tightly across him. It was all he could do to stop himself from breaking down right then and there. A strange, shaking smile pulled at his lips.

_I'm safe._

"Oi! Wha'cha think ya doin'!?" came a voice from outside.

Ichigo shivered. He knew who it was, but then the car door slammed shut and the argument in the street died down to a low rumble.

Ichigo's brain scrambled to hold onto its sanity. His body felt so heavy, so slow. Yet at the same time the heat was growing, making him tremble as sweat trickled over his sensitive skin.

The car shook slightly as the other door opened and his blue haired saviour dropped into the driver's seat. Someone was still shouting outside but they were drowned out suddenly as the door slammed shut and the engine began to roar. Tires screeched against asphalt and Club Resurreccion was left behind them.

Time began to distort itself. Ichigo wasn't sure how long they had been driving. Was it fifteen minutes or only five? He just didn't know and nor did he care. His mind could barely hold onto the present let alone worry about the past. His body kept shuddering and quivering. He tried his best to keep in the moans as the car vibrated softly beneath him, adding fuel to the fire that was already consuming him. He knew he needed something, he just couldn't place what it was.

Something cool touched his forehead suddenly. Before he had a chance to register what it was he'd already slapped it away. He sat there panting, trying to grasp at his thoughts. It was like reaching for cobwebs amongst the stars.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya okay."

Ichigo opened his eyes wearily. He could just make out Grimmjow's silhouette against the flickering street lights.

_Why is he saying that? I already know he won't. Is it cos I hit him?_

Grimmjow sighed and placed his hands purposefully on the steering wheel.

"Look. I'm not even gonna touch ya. Alright?"

Ichigo felt panic tearing at his insides. He closed his eyes and tried to force it away. What was he so afraid of?

The car dipped into a pot hole and the whole car shuddered, sending a wave of vibrations coursing through the seat and into Ichigo. He bit back a low moan.

He knew what he wanted now.

**-x-**

_What tha fuck am I doin'? _He mentally shouted at himself, pressing his foot down harshly on the gas.

_First I get my pride trampled into the dust by some bombshell of a cock tease, now I'm lookin' after his drunken ass. What tha ever-livin' fuck!_

When he'd come back after fetching his jacket and found the redhead gone he'd tried to think the best of it. Maybe he'd just gone to the bathroom or gotten caught up with that blonde friend of his. Then to see him kissing that bell-haired freak Kenpachi, well, that was it. Game over. Evening ruined. Happy fuckin' Birthday.

Next thing he knew the kid's pressed up against his front grills, begging for help and muttering that someone was gonna get him. Why he then picked him up and put him in his car though still confused the fuck out of Grimmjow. Clearly the kid had gotten himself in too deep. Judging from the way that nutcase Shinigami had gotten in his face, he'd obviously been planning on keeping the kid for himself.

_Well fuck that. _

The prick had stolen his prize once, time to return the favour. Grimmjow wasn't about to accept sloppy seconds but at least now that freak wouldn't win either. Besides, the kid was way to good for him.

The kid moaned in his seat and Grimmjow glanced at him warily.

_Dear God, please don't let him chuck up in ma ride._

They paused at a set of lights, giving Grimmjow a chance to light up a cigarette and take another look at him. He was currently leaning against the door, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, clutching weakly at his shirt. One would almost think he was sleeping if it weren't for the way he kept shivering and softly moaning every now and again. Every breath that shuddered from his lips was heavy and laboured, like he couldn't get enough air and his cheeks were flushed a deep pink.

_Wonder if he has a temperature._

Grimmjow carefully reached out to press his hand against his forehead but scowled when the kid instantly batted him away and his pride was given a final boot to the face.

_I shoulda run him over._

He quickly shoved Pantera into gear and tore through the lights, smiling as the engine purred approvingly. Driving Pantera always did manage to calm him down.

A few blocks later he glanced at the kid again. He'd wrapped his arms back around his chest again but was breathing even heavier than before. The more he did so, the more Grimmjow began to think this wasn't just alcohol. If he had to put his finger on it, the kid was high as a fucking kite. Had that freak done something or did he take it himself? He took a long, final draw on his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray and frowning again.

_He's probably takin' a bad trip. Probably has no fuckin' clue where he is either._

"I'm not gonna hurt ya okay." He said clearly but calmly.

The kid's eyes opened slightly and gave him a questioning scowl.

Grimmjow sighed and put both his hands very deliberately on the wheel.

"Look. I'm not even gonna touch ya. Alright?"

The kid closed his eyes again and remained silent.

Grimmjow did his best to ignore him and keep his eyes on the road from then on. He still hadn't decided what he was going do with him.

_Probably just leave him on tha couch. He can get himself a taxi in tha mornin'._

He put the thought out of his head as he entered the highway. It was busy considering the time of night but not surprising. Either way, it didn't bother Grimmjow. He skilfully pushed his baby into top gear and grinned as she shot through the dark.

Orange street lights flickered past the window.

Grimmjow vaguely acknowledged the sound of a seatbelt un-clicking before he felt something warm brush against his side. He turned his head sharply, his mouth falling open a little as he found himself looking down into a pair of glistening, molten chocolate eyes. Soft lips trailed up his neck. Hot breath drifted over the shell of his ear and a silken wet tongue swept across his skin. His heart jumped as a hand firmly caressed the inside of his thigh, stroking painfully close to the rapidly awakening length of heat between his legs.

_Shit!_

Grimmjow pushed him back suddenly as a car horn blared and he wrenched the steering wheel sharply to the right. Pantera swerved, narrowly avoiding ramming headlong into the back of the six wheeled truck in front of them.

A bead of sweat trickled over Grimmjow's jaw.

_That was too fuckin' close._

"What tha fuck are ya playin' at? Ya tryin' ta get us killed?" he yelled, refusing to take his eyes off the road.

He could hear the kid gasping for air and once again found himself wondering what he'd taken.

_Shit. He's gettin' worse. What if he stops breathin'?_

Grimmjow scowled again and forced himself to calm down.

"Hey kid. Y'alright?"

The kid seemed to try to speak but it only came out as another breathless gasp.

"Come on kid. Talk ta me."

A trembling hand gently gripped his thigh.

"I-I'm sorry…" he panted. "I…c-can't."

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as the guy slowly lowered his head into his lap, placing kisses on the skin along the edge of his jeans as he did so.

"O-Oi. What are ya-"

He was cut off as slim fingers cupped his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Grimmjow growled and was about to push him away again when he realised his belt had already been pulled undone.

"O-Oi."

It was too late. The button of his jeans was flicked loose and the zip pulled down. Grimmjow moaned deep and low as the guy instantly ran his tongue down his thick length, rapidly stirring it into life.

_Shit._

For once in his life, Grimmjow wished he was wearing underwear. At least then it'd be harder for the kid to manoeuvre. He grasped a handful of bright orange hair in an attempt to pull him off but it only spurred him on. Grimmjow groaned deep and low as a warm tongue expertly alternated between circling his crown and lightly teasing his slit; gently pulling and sucking as it did so.

"F-Fuck."

Grimmjow gripped the steering wheel and tried to force himself to concentrate on the road. He knew he was fully hard now but still for the life of him couldn't work out a way out of the situation. Hell, he wasn't even sure he wanted to. The kid moaned suddenly, sending vibrations down his shaft and dragging his mind back to the gorgeous redhead in his lap.

Without warning, his length was suddenly engulfed in heat. Grimmjow's foot twitched against the accelerator and Pantera jumped into life, tearing through the traffic.

_Fuck this guy's good. Holy shit. I'm gonna die getting a blowjob at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. _

Slim fingers gripped his hips, holding them still as he was further taken in by that silky wet opening. Grimmjow's hips bucked and another moan reverberated down his shaft, forcing a groan from his own lips in response. A hand began gently caressing his balls as that sinful mouth pushed further down his length, not stopping until it brushed against soft blue curls.

"Ah…f-fuck."

The heat retreated abruptly only to return as suddenly as it had left. Grimmjow's hips bucked again as the pace continued to pick up speed and he felt a familiar heat coiling between his hips.

_Shit. I have to make him stop else-_

Suddenly the pace doubled and all thoughts of stopping were gone. Grimmjow had to force himself not to let his eyes wander away from the road as he began to lose himself. His grip tightened on the wheel.

_New plan. Do it faster._

Grimmjow let himself fall into that feeling, enjoying how the buzzing sensations began to spread over his body, drawing his mind inwards till there was only one thing he could think of. The engine roared as he felt that familiar need for release looming behind him.

"F-fuck."

Grimmjow began thrusting his hips into that dripping wet heat, panting and grunting softly as sweat trickled over his skin and the tingling reached its climax.

"Fuck!"

Grimmjow's muscles convulsed suddenly as he came hard into that silken cavern. The redhead moaned as the hot liquid filled his mouth and he hastily began gulping it down; licking him clean.

_Holy shit._

Grimmjow allowed himself a short moment before quickly pulling the guy off of him and pushing him back into his own seat. Panting hard, he tugged his own shirt down to cover himself a little before changing down gears and returning to a more legal speed.

_Last thing I need now is ta get pulled over by the police._

He glanced over at the kid who was now passed out against the car door and frowned. He was going to need one hell of a cold shower if he was gonna be able to leave that hot piece of ass alone tonight.

_**-x-**_

_**Grimm: Yes! Now we're gettin' somewhere!**_

_**Ichi: *still blushing* Oh my God. It's so embarrassing. I was drugged I tell you! Drugged! *sobs* Chou-sama, how could you? **_

_**Me: There there Ichi. It turned out okay in the end though right?**_

_**Ichi: That's not the point! I almost ended up with Kenpachi!**_

_**Grimm: *smirks* Appreciatin' what ya got yet Ichi?**_

_**Ichi: *glares* **_

_**Me: Right, well now that's settled I'm off to write the rest.**_

_**Ichi: The rest!? What do you mean 'the rest'?**_

_**Grimm: Ya didn't think she'd stop there did ya?**_

_**Ichi: B-But…**_

_**Me: It's all right Ichi. I promise you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Grimm: I'll make sure o' that. **_

_**Me: Next chapter'll be up soon guys. If you want to know how it's coming along check up on my profile. xxx Please review! xxx**_


	3. Touch Me

_**Me: It's that time again guys!**_

_**Grimm: Hell yeah! Ready Ichi?**_

_**Ichi: *glares***_

_**Grimm: What?**_

_**Ichi: *folds arms* I'm not doing it.**_

_**Grimm: *bursts out laughing***_

_**Ichi: It's not funny! I mean it!**_

_**Grimm: Ha! Ya can mean whatever ya want Ichi, but in it ain't gonna change nothin'.**_

_**Ichi: Oh yeah, why not?**_

_**Grimm: Cos of 'that'.**_

_***points to me swimming blissfully amongst a sea of hits and reviews***_

_**Ichi: She looks…so happy.**_

_**Grimm: Kinda sweet ain't it? **_

_**Ichi: *thinking carefully* O-Ok. I'll do it. Not for you though…for Chou-sama. *wanders off***_

_**Grimm: *turns to me* Operation: Guilt Trip Ichigo - Complete!**_

_**Me & Grimm: *evil grin high-five***_

**-x-**

**Warning: M rated content throughout. No underage readers. **

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 3: Touch Me**

_I'm outta ma fuckin' mind._

Ice cold water splashed over broad shoulders and down the hard contours of his chest, making his muscles shiver and ache. He didn't care. Right now he needed something, anything, that would stop him from thinking about the gorgeous redhead currently passed out on his couch; drugged up, vulnerable, moaning softly in his sleep, desperate for him to-

_Stop it!_

Grimmjow sighed irritably and turned up the water pressure; gritting his teeth as the freezing torrent battered his sun-kissed skin. After that display in the car, Grimmjow had once again found himself stumped as to what he should do. He'd thought briefly about checking him into a hotel and leaving him there but the kid was still high as the clouds and Grimmjow didn't like the idea of someone else taking advantage of him. Wait, shouldn't that be '_someone_ taking advantage of him.'

_Shit. What tha fuck am I supposed ta do?_

Grimmjow scrubbed his hands harshly over his face. He had to stop thinking about it, about him, about those burning amber eyes that gazed up at him so longingly, begging for his touch, about those soft pink lips against his, about the way his voice had whispered so breathlessly in his ear before that silky warmth engulfed him, pulling and sucking and teasing and-

Grimmjow shook his head sharply, slapping his cheeks a little in the process.

_Come on! Come on! Come on! Snap tha fuck outta it! He's just one guy. Just one shitty little guy who left ya for some freak in leathers. He's not fuckin' worth it!_

Grimmjow hung his head a little and frowned, suppressing another shiver. As much as he hated to admit it, that little fact still stung; clawing in the back of his mind and making his soul howl. With a grim smile he clung to that thought, allowing his jealousy and hatred to form a crutch for his self-control. No matter how much he wanted the guy his pride simply wouldn't, couldn't, allow it.

With a half-hearted sigh, Grimmjow turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. His unruly azure bangs fell over his eyes, weighed down by the extra water. His usual cocky grin was gone, leaving his mouth a thin, flat line. It made his expression sombre, almost deflated as he tried to rein in his wandering thoughts.

_Ya can do this. Just go out there, get in ta bed and go ta sleep. Same as every otha night._

Still dripping wet, he wrapped a fresh white towel around his waist and reached for the door handle.

_Same as every otha night._

He turned the handle and stepped out into the bedroom.

His body froze. His jaw dropped.

"Holy shit."

All the cold showers in the world couldn't have saved him.

**-x-**

_Where am I?_

The dark leather couch beneath him smelt strange; foreign yet familiar as it clung to him. Bloodshot amber eyes peered out into the blinding light.

Deep blue walls.

_Blue._

A passing thought danced on the edge of his memory before slipping away into the dark. Heat leapt up to replace it, growing wilder, engulfing him. His body shuddered. Shaking hands yanked off his torn shirt and tossed it aside, revealing smooth tanned skin. His skin burned; liquid fire reaching out from a single, pulsating point.

Slim fingers twitched at the hem of his stone washed jeans as sweat rolled across his skin. Quaking lungs gasped for air.

_So hot._

The heavy material hugged him close, constricting him, suffocating him. He fumbled with the button a moment before freeing it completely. The zipper peeled down and Ichigo gasped as cool, fresh air greeted the black material of his skin-tight boxers.

_So hot._

His supple form writhed as he awkwardly worked the constricting material down over slender legs and kicked them away. A thankful sigh slipped past his lips, quickly becoming a wanton moan as his hand brushed against his crotch and the heat returned.

Breathing hard he pushed himself up. He needed water; a drink, a bath, whatever, it didn't matter. He just wanted the fire to stop.

_Please stop._

He pulled himself to his feet, stumbling slightly and catching himself on the coffee table in the process. The room span dizzyingly and Ichigo clamped his eyes shut for a moment.

_Please._

Bare feet shuffled uncertainly across polished wooden floorboards. Ichigo's ears pricked as he heard the sound trickling of water from behind the door ahead of him. He tried to rush towards it but the room whirled again and Ichigo found himself clinging to yet another deep blue wall.

_Blue._

His heart jumped at some hidden memory but, like every other thought or question that slipped into his mind, it vanished just as fast. Where am I? Who brought me here? What happened to me? Each of them were as brief as the twinkling of a star and try as he might, Ichigo repeatedly failed to grasp them before they disappeared into the darkness once more.

The sound of running water became louder as he staggered towards a plain white door. His heart hammered in his chest. His heavy breaths echoed in his ears. Trembling hands reached for the silver handle and turned.

More blue walls. Soft beige carpet. A single bed-side lamp glowed in the darkened room. The sound of running water had stopped. Ichigo now found himself drawn to crisp white sheets; cool from the midnight breeze that rolled lazily through the open window.

There was that scent again; ice musk and sweat, foreign yet familiar. Ichigo moaned softly as he collapsed onto the sheets, taking a lungful of the sweet scent as he pressed his face against the soft cotton fabric.

A gentle gust of wind swept over his feverish skin. Another flower of heat bloomed in the pit of his stomach, fighting against the wind. Ichigo rolled onto his back and let his fingertips ghost over his navel, seeking the source of his discomfort.

Sweat dripped slowly across his chest. A trembling groan escaped him as his fingers slipped beneath the soft cloth of his boxers and moulded around the painfully hard length hidden beneath. His fingers moved without instruction, caressing his length, at the same time both quenching and stoking the fire at his core. He couldn't help but moan, tightening his grip.

"Holy shit."

Ichigo's stomach did a back flip as he realised someone else was there. He tried to jump to his feet but his body refused to move. All he could do was flick over onto his front and bury is blushing cheeks back into the white fabric, his hands held protectively over his head.

_Who's there? Where am I? Why is it so hot? Why won't it stop? Why? Why?_

His breath caught in his throat as an icy cold hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" he blurted out; panic sending his tone higher than usual.

The hand paused, uncertain. Its owner could see the faint white scars on his skin.

Ichigo barely realised he was holding his breath as he felt himself being rolled back over, his hands still shielding his face.

"I already told ya," said a smooth voice, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Okay?"

Ichigo's chest tightened and he looked up. Brilliant blue eyes pierced him, holding him still. His heart jumped.

_Blue._

Broken memories began to surface like debris caught in the ocean swell; sneaking into Resurreccion, drinking in the VIP section, dancing under the lights, hard bodies pressed together, warm lips on his and all the while those azure orbs gazed back at him.

"G-Grimm." He whispered.

The memories tried to fade but Ichigo clung to them, holding them above the fog. Meanwhile, his eyes shamelessly raked over the sight before him, drinking in gleaming bare chest, the rippling torso, the corded, muscular shoulders.

"It's you."

The man leaning over him frowned as Ichigo ran his hands up over powerful arms.

"I-It's…really you."

Ichigo couldn't help himself. Every inch of his skin was so deliciously cool to the touch.

_I want more._

Ichigo reached further, bringing their faces nearer as shaking hands continued to work their way over those thick shoulders. If he had been thinking straight maybe he would have noticed Grimmjow's pupils dilate, or how his jaw tightened as he swallowed hard, or the way his breath shook ever so slightly at Ichigo's touch. As it was, Ichigo's mind was stuck; fixated on lacing his fingers through those silken aqua locks.

_So cool._

Ichigo didn't notice himself groan quietly as he gave them a gentle tug, pressing their bare chests closer together. He shuddered as a droplet of ice cold water splashed against his chest, rolling agonizingly slowly across his heated skin before collecting in his navel.

_So cool._

The hard muscle over him tensed and suddenly his hands were ripped away, held by his wrists in between them. Ichigo was forced back and he couldn't stop himself from whining at the loss of contact.

"Ya don't know who yer playin' with kid."

Without Grimmjow's body against him the fire returned, this time stronger than before.

"P-please…make it…s-stop." Ichigo pleaded; trying in vain to free his wrists so that he could feel that icy smooth skin once more.

"It's not my fault if yer drunk."

"I-I'm not!" cried Ichigo, his head shaking more emphatically from side to side; half to stress his denial, half to shake away the creeping fog and keep his mind anchored where it was.

"Drunk. High. Whatever! I don't care! I saved ya sorry ass from ya big friend back there, now sit quiet till ya come back down."

_Friend?_

Horrible memories surfaced again, an unnameable fear tore at his insides, making his stomach churn. He mentally drove them away.

"Wait! N-No. He wasn't…I didn't!"

The aqua-haired man ignored him, trying to push him back down on the bed. Ichigo's skin crawled, his breathing escalated, only making it harder to force the words from his quivering lips.

"P-Please!" he gasped. "I swear. I was…trying to get b-back to you. I-"

Suddenly his wrists were pinned down over his head. Ichigo tried to wriggle free but the iron grip only tightened.

"Don't even try it!" growled Grimmjow, making Ichigo shudder. "I saw ya kissin' him. Ya backed him inta a table fer fucks sake! Ya expect me ta believe that wasn't somethin'?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, shaking his head again. He couldn't think. He wanted Grimmjow to believe him, he just couldn't find the right words. His whole body was teetering on the edge; awakened and electrocuted by every touch, every caress, every sensation. Each time Ichigo managed to pull his mind from that suffocating fog, another cool drop of water would drip from that statuesque form, splashing on his chest, his neck, his hips, making his feverish skin shiver and jump.

Another droplet splashed against his lip and his tongue shot out to sweep it away. He didn't notice Grimmjow unconsciously lick his lips in response.

"N-No!" he spluttered. "It wasn't! I-I swear…there was…h-he drugged me! I-I didn't want…I…I'd never…I'd never…"

Ichigo stopped squirming as his voice died down to a whisper, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't care. Amber met azure as Ichigo stared deep into those eyes, just like he had outside the club.

"P-Please." He sobbed softly, a single tear ghosting over his cheek. "Believe me."

There was a long moment as those brilliant blue eyes looked over him, searching for the lie. All the while Ichigo's heart continued to hammer furiously at against his ribs. Finally, the man's expression softened slightly, though his grip remained the same.

"Ya've got ten seconds ta explain before I kick ya out." He said calmly.

Ichigo nodded quickly; his mind racing as fast as his heart, desperately trying to gather all the information it needed.

"I-I wasn't…supposed…b-be there." he managed to choke out. "We…I mean…me…Shinji, we…we snuck in. H-He was gonna…hand me…to m-management…he w-wouldn't…l-let go. I was…s-so s-scared…I d-didn't know…w-what to do. I-I didn't…"

He swallowed hard, willing himself to go on.

"I-I swear…I-I wanted…come back…God…I wanted to. I-"

"And in tha car?" he interrupted.

"I-I…"

Ichigo shook his head desperately as his cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet.

_I can't say it. I ca-_

He half gasped, half groaned when a knee was pushed between his legs, stopping mere millimetres from the source of those swirling flames. Ichigo tried not to buck his hips as Grimmjow's leg brushed against the inside of his thigh and a shock jumped through his body.

He was way beyond turned on by now. He could feel it, feel himself straining inside his shorts, begging to be touched. Oh how much he wanted to answer that need. How much more he wanted Grimm to do it for him.

"And in tha car!?" shouted Grimmjow again, gripping his wrists tighter.

Another droplet of water landed on his hip, creeping slowly across his skin, taunting him.

"P-Please…I…I just…didn't want you…to s-stop…touch…ing me. Ple-ease."

Another droplet. Another whimper. Another blossom of unnameable pleasure.

_Please._

"D-Don't stop."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped.

Ichigo had no idea what effect those lustily spoken words had just had on the aqua-haired man; had no idea that, beneath that small white towel, his partner was now just as stirred up as he was.

Grimmjow, however, took a deep, careful breath and relaxed his grip on Ichigo's wrists.

"This is insane." he chuckled emptily, shaking his head.

Grimmjow looked away, slowly letting go of Ichigo's wrists, and began to back away.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if things were different we-"

"No!"

Shaking, Ichigo desperately tried to reach out to him again but Grimmjow pushed him back firmly by his shoulders.

"N-No!"

"Sorry kid. Believe me I-"

"Ichigo."

The redhead swallowed.

The man stilled.

"What?"

"Ichigo." He repeated. "My n-name's…Ichigo."

Grimmjow arched a thin, slanted eyebrow and frowned.

"As in the fruit?"

"No…I mean…n-not exactly…I-"

"Why're ya tellin' me this now?"

"I-I just…I mean…I fought so hard…to get back to you."

Ichigo swallowed again, willing his words to reach the beautiful man above him.

"It's…like you were s-saying. You're…t-the only one…the only one I want to hear…shouting m-my name."

Ichigo tried to smile a little before he looked away.

_He won't believe me. He won't, but at least I told him. _

A final tear crept across his cheek and he closed his eyes.

_How could he ever believe me after all this?_

Smooth fingers gripped his chin, pulling him back to face shimmering cyan orbs.

"Gri-"

Soft lips met his and Ichigo's eyes went wide. He was so shocked, so scared it would end, he didn't even dare push back. Far too soon, Grimmjow broke the kiss and stared down at him; his handsome face just an inch from his own.

"I don't know whether ta believe ya or not." He said quietly.

Ichigo's lip quivered.

"W-what do you want…to believe?"

A playful smile danced at the corners of Grimmjow's mouth.

Suddenly Grimmjow's pale pink lips were back against his. Pressing softly at first; a teasing kiss that slowly became fiercer, stronger. Ichigo's slim fingers trailed their way across flawless skin; ghosting over the thick, corded muscles of Grimmjow's stomach, chest and shoulders before instinctively winding their way through those brilliant blue locks once more, pulling the other closer.

Grimmjow, his hand now cupping Ichigo's cheek, leaned forwards, bringing their bare chests together. His cool thigh pressed against the source of Ichigo's discomfort and he suppressed a smirk as he felt the smaller male moan at the contact, gently grinding against him.

Ichigo's tongue darted out, licking at Grimmjow's lips, begging him for more. Grimmjow happily obliged, flicking his own tongue out to meet Ichigo's before chasing it back to the silky warm cavern it'd come from.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow expertly moved inside him, tasting all he had to offer and enjoying everything he found. A moment later and Ichigo's tongue was fighting back; gliding over Grimmjow's before diving past his lips and gently stroking the roof of Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow groaned at the sensation. Long fingers found their way to bright orange bangs, softly tugging at them; gently encouraging the man beneath him on. Ichigo indulged him, caressing the inside of Grimmjow's mouth with practiced dexterity.

Grimmjow's hips dipped suddenly, pressing against Ichigo's. Amber eyes went wide and Ichigo half-gasped as that familiar fire leapt through him again, demanding attention.

Grimmjow hastily broke the kiss. His lips wasting no time in falling to Ichigo's throat and quickly laying a trail of kisses that stretched out along his collarbone, before returning to his pulse point and fervently sucking at the skin there.

The fire inside Ichigo's body flickered.

"A-Ah, Grimm!"

Grimmjow's mouth became its natural, arrogant smirk as his tongue swept out over the shell of Ichigo's ear, making the other shiver and groan.

"What is it Ichi?" he grinned, letting his fingers glide over Ichigo's sweat-coated chest; giving the younger man's nipple a playful flick as he did so.

"P-Please." He managed to gasp.

Ichigo's grip tightened amongst azure locks as Grimmjow moved back to allow his tongue to slip out and repeat the action his fingers had just done. Ichigo squirmed as Grimmjow took that soft, pink circle into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck.

"Ple-ease." He whispered again as those errant fingertips continued downwards, toying with the hem of his boxers.

"Please _what,_ Ichi?" He smirked again, dipping his little finger beneath the tight fabric and delicately stroking the soft curls hidden beneath.

Ichigo bit his lip and shifted his hips, trying desperately to make contact but Grimmjow simply removed his hand.

"Ya want somethin'?" he prompted, reaching up to cup Ichigo's cheek once more before pulling him into another fiery kiss; effectively cutting off Ichigo's reply and forcing it to become another wanton moan as their tongues danced.

Grimmjow groaned suddenly as blunt fingernails grazed across his back, leaving thin red lines in their wake. He pushed his tongue past Ichigo's lips once more but found himself surprised when Ichigo forced him back, gently biting his lip in the process. Grimmjow pulled back a little to find scorching, molten honey eyes staring unwaveringly back at him, lust swirling deeply and freely in their depths.

Ichigo gently gripped his partner's wrist, guiding it away from his face. Grimmjow watched him intently, his expression almost amused as he allowed the redhead to slowly direct his hand downwards.

"Please," repeated Ichigo. "I-I…I want…more."

Ichigo cried out as his wrists were pinned down above his head once more.

"N-No, Gri-ah!"

He saw a flash of that cocky smile before Grimmjow's lips engulfed his, hastily sucking on his bottom lip before retreating just as quickly as they had come. The blue-haired tease released his wrists with a chuckle before scraping his nails down Ichigo's sides; kissing his cheek, his throat, his collarbone; pausing at the nipple once more before sliding lower; the tip of his sternum, the curve of his hip bone. The tip of his tongue dipped into his navel, making Ichigo shiver with delight as cool fingers curled around the hem of his boxers.

"Heh, and ya thought I'd turn ya down."

With that the black material was ripped away. Ichigo gasped as the cool night breeze danced over his naked form, causing his cheeks to blush a deep red once more. Grimmjow leaned down, his lips parted slightly as his breath quivered over Ichigo's newly exposed skin. His tongue reached out, gently lapping at the small beads of liquid desire that had already formed at the tip of Ichigo's hardened length.

A silent cry died on Ichigo's lips. The next moment his back was arching, his fingers fisting the crisp sheets. Strong hands gripped his hips, holding him still as those sinful, smiling lips took him whole. His breath came back to him with a sudden whoosh and then he was moaning and bucking his hips with abandon. He couldn't stop himself, didn't care to try.

"Ah! F-Fu…Grimm. Gri-ah! Ah! Hnn!"

Ichigo trembled as Grimmjow continued to devour him; dragging deep moans and obscenities from his throat and making his toes curl. Pulling, sucking, gliding, licking; driving him closer to the edge of his sanity.

"F-fuck…Gri-imm…I-"

It was no use. Grimmjow was playing him expertly, tugging at that final thread of his self control and unravelling him at the seams; and dear God he loved it.

_But I want more._

Ichigo slowly forced himself up onto his elbows, giving him drool-worthy view of the gorgeous man between his legs. He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry, yearning.

_More._

Long, slender fingers found their way to brilliant blue bangs once more. He gave them a firm tug, pulling Grimmjow from him with a wet pop and hastily forcing their lips together again. Ichigo suppressed a pleasured shiver as he recognised the faint saltiness mixed within their heated kiss.

Grimmjow gave a soft grunt as Ichigo gripped him by the shoulders forcing them both off the end of the bed. The aqua-haired man's back met carpet. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he gazed up at the stunning redhead now straddling his hips.

"Eager?" he smirked.

His smile wavered though when Ichigo purposefully shifted his hips, grinding himself against Grimmjow's equally hardened member; still concealed beneath that small, white cotton towel.

Grimmjow's eyes became visibly darker; shifting from a clear ocean blue to a deep sapphire as lust clawed its way to the forefront of his conscious mind.

Ichigo continued to rock his hips, mewling softly as Grimmjow ran his hands along the creamy smooth skin of his inner thigh; reaching higher and higher with every stroke.

"G-Grimm."

The man beneath him paused, though his expression remained its same half-amused self.

"I-I wa-"

His speech faltered as Grimmjow's hands shifted to cup his ass, giving it a playful squeeze before rocking him slowly; gently but rhythmically guiding his hips against his.

"Keep talkin'." He smiled, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Ichigo bit his lip. Sweat rolling down his skin as fire licked through his veins. He swallowed once, twice; running a hand through his dampened hair. Half-lidded amber eyes gazed down at his partner.

Grimmjow watched him intently, barely daring to blink as Ichigo leaned over him, bracing his hands on either side of his head; his lean muscles flexing beneath his perfect, smooth skin.

Ichigo took in a shaking breath.

"I want you."

It was barely a whisper but his words shot straight to the pit of Grimmjow's stomach. He opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo put a finger to the larger man's lips.

His breath caught in his throat.

Molten honey orbs stared down at him, burning.

"_All _of you."

Something leapt up inside of Grimmjow; a deep, primal urge that demanded to be answered.

Now.

He drove his hips upwards, knocking Ichigo back far enough for his hands to grip his partner's slim waist and lift him effortlessly to his feet.

Ichigo barely had time to register the action before Grimmjow's lips were attacking his own once more; forcing him backwards. His spine met wood suddenly as the two crashed into the nearby dresser, sending a set of stereo speakers tumbling to the floor. Neither of them noticed. They were both far too busy running their fingers and tongues over the other's body; stroking, kissing and caressing every ridge, dip and curve with new, frenzied vigour.

Tongues danced as Grimmjow's towel was hastily ripped away and tossed aside. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's thicker hips, grinding their naked forms together and dragging a deep grunt from the other's throat.

"Fuckin' hell, Ichi."

Grimmjow's hand reached for the top drawer behind Ichigo, hurriedly searching for what he was certain they would both need. Ichigo was clearly no virgin but he was still human and, though Grimmjow would have loved to take his time exploring the delicious red head, he was currently at his rational limit. His fingers found the bottle they had been searching for. Right now it'd have to do, though he made a mental note that next time would be different. He found himself grinning at the thought. He quickly flipped Ichigo round; earning a confused whine in the process.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as Grimmjow's arm encircled him and a welcome length of heated flesh pressed against the base of his spine; moving lower, rocking slowly, searching.

"This where ya want me, Ichi?" came a growl.

Ichigo could only bite his lip and nod, his hands balling into fists on the top of the dresser. He couldn't take anymore teasing. He felt like he was about to burst, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Was that a yes, Ichi?"

"Y-Yes!" He gasped. "Ple-ease!"

Ichigo let his head fall forwards as Grimmjow carefully guided his hips backwards; the position naturally lifting Ichigo's ass into the air.

Ichigo, unaware of Grimmjow's previous actions, straightened uncertainly; wondering if Grimmjow truly intended to take him without prepping him first.

His fears abated when heard the pop of a plastic cap and felt Grimmjow's hands rubbing little circles on the back of his neck; encouraging him to bend over again. He let him; recoiling only slightly when Grimmjow's now silky wet fingers dipped between his cheeks, seeking their prize. They found it, circling it twice before a single digit slowly reached out to claim it.

"Aah! Hnn-ah! Gri-"

Immediately Grimmjow's lips were back on Ichigo's pulse point, biting and sucking and licking at the warm, salty skin in an attempt to distract him from the discomfort.

Ichigo's pained gasps slowly gave way to quivering moans as Grimmjow worked him, spread him. One finger, two, three. God, he didn't think he could take anymore. Was he holding his breath? Or was that him releasing those breathless groans and whimpers? Was that him shaking with lust or had the world indeed started falling away as he was so certain it had? Was this really just the effect of the drugs or was this all Grimmjow? He was sure it was the latter. Either way, he didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his life.

"I said turn round, Ichi." whispered that smooth, attractive voice with a chuckle.

He was so far gone he hadn't even noticed that Grimmjow had stopped. He stood there, leaning over the dresser for a moment, boneless and breathless, before Grimmjow moved for him; turning him around to face him, his arms encircling him, pulling him into his embrace; one hand resting possessively around his waist, the other cradling his head against those broad shoulders.

Grimmjow chuckled quietly, sidestepping the dresser in favour of pressing Ichigo up against the now closed bedroom door.

"Thought ya wanted all o' me, Ichi." He smirked. "We're not even gettin' started yet."

Ichigo visibly shivered. Feather-light fingertips ghosted down his back and over his thigh, hooking under the knee, lifting it, guiding it around his partner's waist. It was like they were dancing all over again. Grimmjow's hands caressed his behind, guiding him carefully upwards. Ichigo instinctively linked his arms behind Grimmjow's neck and hooked his other leg round Grimmjow's waist, allowing him to support his weight.

He smiled weakly, nuzzling into Grimmjow's neck and giving him a playful bite.

"I-I'm n-not…done…y-yet."

Grimmjow winced a little at the bite but his smile was quick to return. Carefully, he shifted his hold. Ichigo felt his sweat-streaked back slip against the wooden door and was half wondering when Grimmjow would push him back up when he noticed the powerful man step closer, trapping him against the door. Confusion dissipated in an instant when Ichigo slipped another inch and he felt something warm, hard and silky brush between his cheeks.

Ichigo yelped, his amber eyes going wide with surprise before slamming shut. Blunt fingernails dug into warm flesh as he shakily gripped those broad shoulders. He knew Grimmjow was grinning again. He could even see it when he closed his eyes. God, it looked so good on him.

His body slipped further.

His heart stuttered.

Just a little more and that would be it.

Ichigo's hips twitched reflexively at the thought.

"Don't look away." Growled Grimmjow, his voice heavy with lust.

A tongue flicked over the shell of his ear. Ichigo, his gaze now dark as molten chocolate, flickered open a little.

Sapphire orbs as dark as the evening sky. Azure bangs a delicious, tousled mess. Thick muscles rippling beneath tanned skin licked with sweat. Smiling, white teeth that longed to eat him up. Their naked bodies pressed together, shaking as they tried to hold onto the last of their control.

_I want him._

Ichigo swallowed and gave Grimmjow a slight nod.

Slowly, so tantalisingly slowly, he felt Grimmjow guide him downwards. Heat pressed against him, impaling him inch by inch. His mouth opened to moan but the sound never made it out. Suddenly it felt as though his whole body was being stretched to its limit. He couldn't stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as a heated cry finally tore its way out of his throat.

Grimmjow's shoulders tensed as he fought back another rolling wave of enticing pleasure; unsure whether he was teasing Ichigo or himself at this point. He was torn. Half of him wanted to just dive in and let go. The other half wanted to savour every last moment; to dismantle the gorgeous redhead piece by piece and mark every last part as '_mine'_.

He caught sight of Ichigo's face and paused, his breath shaking.

"O-Open yer eyes."

Ichigo did as he was told, gritting his teeth through the pain as he held onto his lover's gaze. He felt so good. Too good. He'd never felt so full. Fire licked beneath his skin; a burning reminder of what he wanted, what he needed.

His slim hips bucked suddenly.

"Ah, fuck! Ichi…"

Grimmjow's grip tightened on his ass as he slipped further; dragging a deep moan from both their lips.

The fire rippled with joy.

"Gri-"

Grimmjow's fingers moved; stroking firm, soothing circles on Ichigo's ass as he pressed in further, harder.

The more Grimmjow filled him, the more Ichigo lost himself, and he loved it. His legs quivered around Grimmjow's waist as his hips rocked wildly, forcing himself downwards, impaling himself completely on Grimmjow thick, straining length. Slim fingers crept up to hold aqua locks in a steely grip. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and when Grimmjow began thrusting inside him, Ichigo was gone.

The door shook as Grimmjow pounded into him, and Ichigo gasped and moaned with every successive thrust. Rational thought disappeared, replaced by overwhelming, exhilarating instinct. The world disappeared around them. At that moment, nothing was more important than the man in front of him and the pulsating waves of ecstasy that coursed through their bloodstreams.

Through the foggy haze of his mind, Ichigo found himself grinding his hips down, matching his lovers thrusts flawlessly. Tongues danced, flicked over flesh, nibbling and sucking at the other's lips, neck, collarbone, anywhere they could reach. Heat swirled. Sweat dripped over both their bodies; down their backs, over their chests, through their hair.

Ichigo's legs began to go limp, slipping from his lover's waist. Grimmjow quickly adjusted his grip, hooking his arms under Ichigo's knees and pressing him further into the door so that Ichigo's long, slender legs now dangled over his shoulders. The angle changed and suddenly Ichigo was seeing stars.

"Ah…Ye-ah! Gri-hnn-mm…The-re-ah-f-fu…Gri-imm!"

Grimmjow didn't need to understand what he was saying to know where he was hitting. He thrust in again and Ichigo all but screamed as that smooth bundle of nerves was hit straight on again.

"Grimm! F-Fuck…ye-ah! H-Har…der!"

Grimmjow answered his partner's calls; panting hard as he snapped his hips backwards and forwards; delighting in the lustful shouts and moans that slipped past those beautiful, kiss-swollen lips.

"Shit. Ichi. I-"

Grimmjow ground his teeth as nails danced down his back, drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Gri…imm! Yes! M-More! Ah…Aah…Gri…aaah. Grimm!"

Ichigo's lungs were burning, demanding air he just couldn't give them. His grip on those soft blue bangs tightened as his body tingled uncontrollably.

"F-Fu…Gri-imm…ah..I-I can't-"

"Y-Ye-ah! Let go Ichi." He growled, his own body not far behind Ichigo's now. "Cum for me."

Grimmjow's words shot straight to his crotch. Another firm strike to his prostate and Ichigo's body jerked suddenly. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Warm, sticky liquid sprayed between their chests as Ichigo came untouched, shouting his lover's name. His inner walls tightened, spasming around Grimmjow's length, and Grimmjow just couldn't hold on.

"Fu…uck. I-Ichi! Ichi!"

Grimmjow's cried out as his release exploded inside Ichigo, coating his insides. He continued thrusting, slow and strong as he rode out his orgasm, revelling in the feeling of Ichigo milking him dry.

The two men stood there panting hard. Ichigo leaning back against the door and Grimmjow resting his head on the other's shoulder. Neither wanted to move. Ichigo was certainly sure he couldn't.

Still breathing hard, Grimmjow slowly moved his hands around Ichigo's middle; letting the redhead lower his legs around his waist once more. He looked up at his prize with a smile and immediately lips were on him again. It wasn't the needy, desperate kiss from before. This was slower, intimate, gently yearning.

With his prize still tightly wrapped around him, Grimmjow carefully staggered back to the bed; all the while their tongues flicked and tasted each other. Savouring the meal.

Ripping back the sheets, Grimmjow gently lowered Ichigo onto the bed, feeling himself shudder anew when his length was removed and Ichigo mewled softly.

Moving his delicious berry over, he quickly flicked off the light and slid in next to him. Their limbs naturally tangled together, caressing each other, holding them close. Ichigo's breathing finally calmed down to a gentle sleeping purr; his head nestled on Grimmjow's shoulder. With a sigh, Grimmjow placed a tender kiss beneath those smooth bangs. Ichigo stirred slightly.

"Grimm?" he whispered sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

Grimmjow kissed him again and smiled.

_Yeah. Not a bad birthday after all._

_**-x-**_

_**Me: So…?**_

_**Grimm: *panting* …that was…**_

_**Ichi: *also panting* …yeah.**_

_**Grimm: I mean…**_

_**Ichi: …yeah.**_

_***glance at each other***_

_**Grimm & Ichi: Chou-sama! When's the next chapter!?**_

_**Me: *shrugs* I'm afraid that depends entirely on what kind of response I get.**_

_***awkward silence***_

_**Ichi: Readers! If you want to see what happens next then-**_

_**Grimm: *grabs Ichi and covers mouth* Ya doin' it wrong! If ya wanna see more of this stuff then make sure ya leave a review!**_

_**Ichi: *pushes off Grimm enough to speak* Even if it's just a smiley face!**_

_**Grimm: What?**_

_**Ichi: Anything's better than nothing, right?**_

_**Grimm: Are ya retarded?**_

_**Me: *slowly moves away from fight* So yeah guys, at the moment I can't decide whether this should be left how it is or made into something longer. *sweat drop* This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so I'm really not sure if it's any good. I guess I'll leave it up to you x Remember, if you want to know what's happening with any of my fics it's all there on my profile! X**_

_**Me, Grimm & Ichi: Please review!**_


	4. Nothing's Free

_**Me: **__**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**__** I'll admit I wasn't expecting such a great response so thank you all so much! Sorry I've kept you all in the dark for so long but, after far too much deliberation, I've finally decided to continue this story so I hope you're happy. I know I am and Grimm definitely is.**_

_**Grimm: Hell yeah! Bring on tha lemons!**_

_**Ichi: *sighs and folds arms* Chou-sama. I told you before, I'm not doing this if he's gonna keep acting like that.**_

_**Grimm: Ah, come off it Ichi. Ya wouldn't want me any other way. **_

_**Ichi: Yeah right.**_

_**Grimm: *smirks* Hmm? That ain't what ya were moanin' last chapter.**_

_**Ichi: *tries not to blush***_

_**Shinji: Hey guys, sorry I'm late.**_

_**Grimm: *glares* Who tha fuck are you?**_

_**Ichi: Ignore him. Glad you could make it.**_

_**Shinji: S'alright.**_

_***Ichi and Shinji wander off***_

_**Grimm: Chou-chan. What tha fuck is going on here?**_

_**Me: Well, I was playing with plots and stuff and decided that if I was gonna do this story I was gonna do it properly. **_

_**Grimm: Yeah, great, but what's that got ta do with blondie over there. I thought his role was over already and we could get on with tha lemons.**_

_**Me: What? You seriously thought this fic would just be you and Ichi trapped in your apartment?**_

_**Grimm: *stares off into space***_

_**Me: *pats Grimm sympathetically on shoulder* We both know that would never fly by Ichi. That's why Shinji's here. **_

_**Grimm: *pauses* Ya mean he's a distraction? **_

_**Me: Well, yeah bu-**_

_**Grimm: He won't take Ichi away from me or anythin'?**_

_**Me: No, bu-**_

_**Grimm: *rubs hands together* Perfect! *strides off* Hey Blondie! Welcome ta tha set. **_

_**Me: *blinks slowly for a moment then smiles* Well, whatever makes them happy. Hope you enjoy the new chapter guys. With any luck I should be updating a bit more frequently now. Please review! **_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 4: Nothing's Free**

_It hurts. Why am I awake?_

"Hi…o-sa…"

_Someone's callin'. I don't care._

"H…ako-san?"

_If it ain't you…_

"Hirako-san?"

Ochre eyes blinked wearily open. His body shivered, then complained at the movement. Just how long had he been sat here waiting on these marble steps? He glanced up at the bellboy hovering over him.

"Your taxi will be here in a moment, Sir. The front gates have just opened to allow it in." he smiled. "Do you require any assistance? Or an umbrella perhaps?"

Shinji shook his head stiffly and pushed himself to his feet; ignoring both the aching of his muscles and the bellboy's perplexed expression. Without a word or a second glance, he stepped out into the rain. He didn't care that he was being rude, even though the kid had been nothing but polite to him since he'd first shown up in the lobby; face full of bruises and a hulking security guard lurking over his shoulder. Not everyone would've been so nice but then, it was his job.

Regardless, Shinji had decided to sit outside. It was colder and less comfortable but the heavy grey skies matched his mood and in all honesty, he just didn't want to spend another second in there.

Thick droplets of water battered his shoulders as he turned to look back at the building he'd just exited; the column of pure white marble that marked the centre of the Shoten and hence the centre of Karakura itself, the Ōken. Offices, luxury hotel suites, conference rooms; the building had a thousand uses and towered over everything in its sight. With the clouds so low, he could barely see half way up, let alone all the way to the fiftieth floor; the penthouse suite and offices of Mr Hat-and-Clogs himself. The place he'd been for the last few hours.

_A hand reached out to lift his chin as another tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Nothing's free in this life, Shin-chan. Remember?" _

Shinji blinked against the rain and ran a hand through his hair.

_If it ain't you…_

He looked away.

A little shaky on his feet he continued down the steps, reaching the bottom just as the taxi pulled in. The door opened for him automatically and he slid inside.

"Where to?" said the driver, a plain looking man in his mid-thirties.

"Pendulum." He said flatly. "Just…get me ta Pendulum."

Was it weariness or sadness that made him sound so empty? Whatever it was he swallowed it down. It came right back again. He sighed and rested his head against the window, trying to ignore his reflection in the process and failing. His eyes were sunken and red from lack of sleep and his lip was swollen and split. It went well with the light purple bruise that was slowly blooming around his left eye and, combined with the dirt and blood stains on his tattered orange shirt, made him look like either a well-dressed tramp or the clear loser of a fight.

_Well, that'd be half right._

To say that he'd been in a fight would be incorrect. To say that he'd been beaten senseless for three hours in the basement of a nightclub by a bunch of steroid-happy bouncers would be a lot closer to the truth. He couldn't bring himself to be angry though. Sneaking in had been his stupid idea after all, something he recalled repeatedly shouting at himself the night before.

'_This was a stupid fuckin' plan!'_

_Hands snatched at him as he darted through the crowd of writhing bodies. Sure, he'd wanted to be noticed but this was decidedly not the way to be going about it._

'_I shoulda jus' listened ta Ichi.'_

_Another set of arms grabbed at him but he clumsily ducked beneath them, stumbling to knees. Immediately he was up again and running. He had to get Ichigo to notice him, if only so he wouldn't wonder where he'd gone. The golden lights of the VIP section flickered above him._

'_Almost there.'_

_Suddenly a boot connected with his shin and he was falling for a second time. He tried to put his hands out to catch himself but the ground seemed to rush up faster than usual. It briefly crossed his mind that his bright idea of downing all twenty three of bar's speciality cocktails in an hour and a half might have had something to do with that, but before that thought had fully registered in his brain he was face down on the floor._

_He didn't notice a certain green-eyed Shinigami in leather disappear back through the crowd with a smile._

_Shinji tried to pull himself to his feet once more but by then they were all over him; grabbing at his arms, his shirt, his hair. Anything they could get their hands on. He tried to pull free but it was like fighting against the water's current; once it had you there was no getting out. You just had to let it take you and see where it would spit you out – and pray it wouldn't hold you down forever._

_Before he knew what was happening, Shinji found himself bundled into a small room beneath the VIP section by no less than three thick-set bouncers; each of them as big as they were ugly, though Shinji managed to refrain from pointing out the fact. _

_The door swung shut behind them, tuning out the noise of the club to nothing more than a dull and distant roar. Finally they let him go._

"_Evening, Sir." Said an equally fat, bald and ugly-as-fuck bouncer from behind the desk. "Care to take a seat."_

_Shinji could hear the thick layer of irony coating the word 'Sir' and though he was practically swaying on his feet, shook his head._

"_Think I'll stand thanks." He grinned._

_With that two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down onto the metal chair. Shinji knew better than to argue. The man behind the desk continued as if nothing had happened._

"_Sorry to inconvenience your evening Sir but it seems we've had a report that you entered these premises illegally."_

_Shinji swallowed._

"_Tha's ridiculous." He laughed uncertainly._

"_Indeed." Continued Mr. Sarcastic, leaning back in his chair and making it groan under his weight. "So if you can just tell us what time you arrived, we'll check the tapes and you'll be on your way."_

_Shinji swayed a little in his seat._

"_Don't remember."_

"_Convenient. Thankfully, Sir, we managed to find your entrance to the building on our CCTV cameras." He said, picking up a remote and pushing a button. A grey image jumped onto the little TV screen at his side and Shinji suddenly found himself holding his breath._

_For them to catch him was one thing. If they caught Ichigo because of him, well, he might as well just ask the lovely gentleman surrounding him to beat him to a pulp now and save others the trouble._

_The camera panned slowly across the dance floor, paused for a second at its right-most point and then began its path back again; catching him just as he stepped into the room and missing Ichigo by mere inches. He didn't have time to feel relieved before two sets of hands gripped him by his arms and hauled him to his feet._

"_Enjoy your evening, Sir."_

_With that a black hood was pulled over his head and something hard hit him across the temple. Unfortunately for him, it would be a long time before everything finally faded to black._

Shinji grimaced at the memory, unconsciously rubbing at the side of his head where the first blow had landed.

He sighed and checked his phone again. Pushed redial. Waited. No answer. End call. How many times had he repeated those steps since they'd returned his belongings? He'd lost count. The call log said twenty-seven.

Make that twenty-eight.

_Dammit Ichi. Pick up tha phone._

Still nothing.

He sighed again and shoved the phone back in his jeans pocket.

_Relax. He's probably just with that guy from last night._

He'd been telling himself _that_ a thousand times already as well; repeating it over and over in his head until it became a mantra of its own. It comforted him, both to think that Ichigo had scored and hence, that he was safe. That blue-haired guy had seemed pretty interested in Ichigo so he doubted the guy had passed the opportunity by; unless of course Ichigo hadn't wanted him. He shook his head. No, if Ichigo had wanted saving he would have given him a signal before he went into the VIP Section. Shinji smiled a little at that and went back to looking out the window.

_VIP, huh? Not bad Ichi. Not bad at-fuckin'-all._

By now it was late morning so there wasn't much traffic on the roads and though the sun was trying to break through, so far it was only succeeding in giving a lazy feeling to the grey air. The peace was almost comforting. To that end he almost wished he was hungover; that the events of last night would somehow disappear into a drunken haze, never to haunt him again. It was a wasted hope. When he closed his eyes the memories were still there, mocking him, condemning him.

_The van rumbled beneath him, turning this way and that, threatening to make him throw up the contents of his stomach into the little black hood that still clung to his sweat-streaked face. He groaned and tried to sit up but found that his hands had now been bound behind his back; the nylon cable cutting deep into his skin, deep enough to make him bleed._

_There was a low chuckle nearby that made him freeze._

"_Not yet Cupcake."_

_That was all the warning he got before a steel-capped boot caught him in the face, sending him reeling backwards and his head crashing into the metal door. It wasn't enough to knock him out completely but now he knew better than to try to move again. He laid there, the taste of his own blood on his lips, drifting aimlessly in and out of consciousness._

_He remembered them pulling to a stop. Footsteps. Doors slamming. Hands grabbing at him. He didn't fight, just hung his head as they lifted him effortlessly from the back of the van and dragged him across the stinking alleyway floor. Metal doors clanged. The dirt disappeared to polished floors. Keys rattled. Bolts slid in locks. Then suddenly the hands holding him were gone and he was falling once more. Blinded by the hood he couldn't see where the steps were and so he soon found his body bouncing painful downwards. _

"_Ya should think yerself lucky, Cupcake." Called a voice from above him. "We woulda enjoyed playin' wi'cha a lil longer."_

A motorcycle whipped past the car window, dodging between the traffic. Shinji almost found himself surprised when he didn't jump. Was he really so tired, so preoccupied in his thoughts that he was losing his edge? He shook his head a little against the fatigue and forced himself to sit up straight, taking a slow, deep breath. His nerves were fried; rubbed raw and aching. He needed to relax.

_Just relax._

He lasted a whole twelve seconds before he found himself pulling out his phone again and redialling Ichigo's number.

Twenty-nine times.

Thirty.

Still nothing.

_Well he couldn'ta done worse than me._

He found himself half smiling again at that, mostly because smiling was all he could do. It was almost as though if he didn't smile he wouldn't know how to feel. If he stopped he wouldn't be able to convince himself that he was only calling Ichigo to make sure he was safe and not because he needed to feel safe himself.

Unconsciously he rubbed at his wrists and ribs. His body recoiled at the latter. They weren't broken but he wouldn't be surprised if there were a few cracks. Assholes. If they hadn't stopped when they did he'd probably be in hospital by now, if he was lucky.

'_Ya should think yerself lucky.'_

He hadn't understood those words at the time.

_He guessed he must've lost consciousness again after that because the next time he awoke the hood was gone and someone had bandaged up his wrists. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realised he was lying on a plush sofa and the room now smelled faintly of lavender. He sat slowly, hesitantly looking around him. _

_The room was long and lined with dark, mahogany bookshelves; each neatly filled and running from the lush, red velvet carpet to the high decorated ceiling. At one end of the room was a pair of large, ornate double doors. At the other, a wide mahogany desk and a high-backed leather chair; currently facing the huge bay windows that looked out over the town. If one looked carefully enough, you could see that this single floor of the tower spun slowly around, allowing its owner to overlook his entire kingdom piece by piece._

"_My, my. I must say I never thought I'd see you again." Said a smooth voice. _

_Shinji felt his breath catch in his throat as the chair pivoted round. A familiar face smiled back at him; a gold bangle spinning around his finger. _

_He felt his heart stutter._

"_K-Kisuke."_

Ochre eyes snapped open.

Breathing slow, he steadily released his grip on the tired leather seat, though his teeth still continued to grind irritably.

They were moving out of the Shoten now, heading east away from the central, 'safe' district and onto the narrow side streets that led into Pendulum; the home of the Vizard. This place wasn't built for cars so progress was slow, but seeing the familiar buildings pass him by he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

_It's almost over._

"Where d'ya want droppin' off?" called the taxi driver.

"Cero. It's a nightclub at Three."

The taxi driver nodded his head but Shinji could sense the man's hesitation. He couldn't blame him. On the clock-face that was Karakura, Three marked the boundary between the Vizard and Arrancar territories. As well as being home to a number of 'border dwellers', or 'normals' as they were sometimes called, it was also known for being a violent and somewhat shady part of town. The kind of place you didn't want to walk alone at night, or during the day for that matter.

The only exception was Cero and the small area surrounding it. No one knew exactly who owned the place but the alias 'The Monkey' appeared in most rumours. To be honest most people didn't care who ran it. All they cared about was that if any fights broke out on the Monkey's patch, Cero would double its prices for the night. It was a strange kind of semi-enforced, vigilante justice that had all sides striving to keep the peace. There was just one written rule: No Shinigami. It was a tune all the locals could sing to.

The taxi pulled up outside the vivid magenta doors of the club, currently silent and bolted shut. Shinji begrudgingly paid the four thousand yen fare and stepped out. He barely had the chance to shut the car door before the driver pulled away from the curb and was speeding off back the way he'd come. He ignored it. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he started the short walk back to the house.

_Maybe Ichi's home already._

His pace quickened.

He knew it was unlikely. Shinji had never known Ichigo willingly wake up before eleven and if he really was with that guy from before he probably wouldn't make it back home until the mid-afternoon; and even that was only if things went south.

_Relax, dammit! He's fine. He'll be alright._

Their house wasn't much to look at from the outside. That was an understatement. It was a simple, two-story detached house. Plain, whitewashed walls dulled from the weather. Darkened windows, layered in grime. No garden to speak of save for a concrete path; oil-stained and bordered with weeds that led from the gate to a tired, brown front door. The ground floor was made up of a large double-garage and the entrance way, whilst the rest of the rooms were upstairs. It looked almost identical to every other house on their normal little 'border dweller' street and, because of that was the kind of place no-one would ever look at twice. Exactly how they liked it.

There was a high-pitched squeak as Shinji pushed past the rusting gate, sending a large flake of faded black paint to the floor.

It was at this point one usually dug into their pockets for a jangling set of keys and key rings. Shinji, however, did not. He glanced over his shoulder quickly as he approached the front door.

_Quiet as usual._

His hand reached out for the doorbell. Instead of pushing the button, however, he carefully pinched either side and gave it a gentle tug. The doorbell casing flicked open revealing a small screen that glowed a gentle blue. There was a short beep as he placed his finger over the screen, followed by a soft click as the screen turned green and the door locks disengaged. Flicking the doorbell cover closed again he gripped the door handle and turned.

Inside he quickly kicked of his shoes, headed upstairs and flicked on the lights. The tired feeling offered by the exterior of the building immediately disappeared as fresh cream walls and polished laminate flooring greeted him.

_Man, I'll never get used ta this place._

It was like stepping from one century into the next. The top of the stairs opened out onto a large, open-plan living space with three doors leading off of it. The main room was mostly dominated by three long, black-leather sofas, a low coffee table and a monster, eighty-two inch HDTV that was bracketed to the wall; complete with surround sound speakers and a glass cabinet full of games and consoles of every age and platform worth having.

Opposite the stairs and beyond the living space was a brand new kitchen that was raised up a step to overlook the rest of the room. Black marble worktops glittered under twinkling spotlights and a stainless-steel double refrigerator hummed quietly in the corner. Silver bar stools were lined up along the counter outside the kitchen space, offering a place to sit and eat. They'd never used them, always preferring to hang out on the sofas but the extra chairs always came in handy when they wanted to throw parties.

The entire back wall of the kitchen was lined with shelf upon shelf of liquor bottles and Shinji knew that both of the small matte grey cupboards beneath the counter concealed, on the left, another refrigerator filled with beer and, on the right, a fully stocked wine rack.

Right now though, he didn't care about any of those things. He wanted a shower and his bed. Maybe even a double whisky or two. Nothing more. Nothing less. Bleary-eyed he stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Laphroaig whiskey and, deciding that using a glass would only create a mess he'd have to clear up later, popped the top and took a long, lazy swig.

_Bliss._

Another set of footsteps echoed on the wooden floor.

Shinji caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and had just enough time to put the bottle back on the counter before a hand clasped his throat, slamming him into the wall and making his vision swim.

"Where is he!?" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Tears stung in the corners of his eyes as a blurry mass of white came into view.

_Oh great. Shiro's home._

His hands reached up to try to pry the pale fingers away from him but the grip only tightened further, lifting him onto his tiptoes and making his lungs burn.

"Where's Ichi!?"

"I…h…do…"

His vision flickered black.

"Shiro, you know he can't answer you if you're choking him." said a calm voice from Shiro's open bedroom door.

"Che."

Fresh air rushed into his lungs as Shiro dropped him to the floor. Shinji knelt there, his hand rubbing his throat as he coughed and gasped for breath.

"N-nice ta…see ya too, Tensa."

Tensa, dressed in his usual black skinny jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, nodded in response before dropping onto the sofa, resting his heavy boots on the coffee table and flicking open a newspaper.

"Let's try this again." Said Shiro, grabbing Shinji by the collar and hauling him to his feet. "Where's Ichi?"

"I…d-dunno."

If Shiro hadn't been wearing those damn contacts that turned his eyes black Shinji would have sworn his eyes just got darker.

"What d'ya mean…ya dunno?" He asked calmly but coldly.

"I said I dunno!"

He saw Shiro coming this time but couldn't do anything about it as a pale fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tensa sigh quietly and continue reading.

_No help there then._

"How can ya not know!" continued Shiro. "It's yer job ta look afta him!"

"I know that dammit!" he gasped. "We got separated."

"Where?!"

He paused.

"R…Resurreccion."

Suddenly Shinji was forced to hunch over to protect himself as Shiro's fists swung in again.

"Not tha ribs!" he cried, trying in vain to tear himself from Shiro's grasp. "Dammit! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I fucked up!" he shouted between punches.

"No. Fucking. Shit."

Shiro was about to send in another punch when Tensa appeared at their side, placing a gentle hand on his pale lover's shoulder. Gold on black eyes glared into baby blue.

Shinji didn't dare move. The only ones capable of calming down the angry albino were Ichigo and Tensa. With Ichigo being the source of the argument, Shinji hadn't been so sure of his chances on this one. Tensa usually didn't get involved in Shiro's fights, preferring to 'let him get it out of his system' as he often put it. He was right; it was often the best idea, though Shinji certainly wasn't complaining right now.

"Don't you think he's had enough already?"

Shiro's gaze softened a little even if his grip on Shinji's shirt did not.

Tensa sighed.

"Shouldn't you at least ask him what happened before you beat him to a pulp?"

"Che. Fine. What happened?" he snapped suddenly. "Ichi got caught and ya left him? Is that it?"

"Huh? I mean, no, he didn't get caught." he said quickly, then added quietly. "I did."

Immediately Shiro's grasp on his shirt was gone. Both men stared at him in silence as he gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

"H-How?" said Shiro. "How tha hell did ya get out so quickly? How are ya still walkin'?"

"Ichi met some guy." He said flatly, ignoring Shiro's question. "I'm guessin' he's still with him. And yes, Ichi definitely wanted to go with him. And no, he didn't look like a psychopath."

_Not much at least._

Shiro seemed to want to say more but Tensa shook his head. Shinji appreciated that. Without another word he slipped into his room and locked the door.

He stood there motionless for a moment, letting the silence fill him.

_It's over. It's actually over._

His body moved independent of his thoughts, as if it were stuck in automatic. He carefully unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt and sat down on the bed.

His gaze instantly drifted to the gold bangle around his wrist. There was only one other like it in the world.

Just one.

_If it ain't you…_

He frowned and ran his fingertips over the smooth metal.

_Kisuke._

**-x-**

Ichigo moaned quietly in his sleep and nuzzled his face deeper into the plush pillows; desperate to cling to those last few seconds of sleep. How long had it been since he'd slept this well, or was this relaxed? It was bliss. He felt warm; cosy amongst the thick blankets and soft white sheets wrapped around his lean, naked body.

_Strange. I usually at least sleep in boxers._

Amber eyes flickered open; blinking sluggishly against the harsh daylight that filtered in through the fluttering curtains.

_And it's already this late? How wasted was I? I don't remember drinking that mu-_

He paused as he finally succeeded in pulling the room around him into focus and, confused at what he saw, found himself staring vacantly at the wall in front of him.

_The wall is blue._

He blinked twice.

_But…my walls aren't blue._

Comprehension hit him like a bucket of cold water and suddenly he was moving; leaping out of bed with a yelp. His cry, however, was cut short as the once comfortable blankets tightened around his legs. His hand shot out to try to save himself down but only succeeded in dragging the bed-side table along as the floor came rushing up to meet him.

"Oww!"

He lay there for a moment, mildly dazed with a lamp shade over his head before flipping over and irritably unwinding the cloth from his legs.

_Dammit. What the hell is going on? Where am I?_

Something glinted in the sunlight, catching his attention. He snatched it up for a closer look, his face lighting up when he realised what it was: a silver chain with a long white fang hanging from it. The image of a cocky white grin flashed through his mind. There was no mistaking it, or its owner.

"Grimm." He smiled to himself, holding the necklace to his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Aaaagh!"

Ichigo jumped to his feet and whipped round; silently cursing himself for ever getting caught doing something so embarrassing.

"Hey, it's not what you think." He stuttered, pointing an accusing finger at the other man's face. "I was just trying to remember who was wearing this. Not that I forgot. I mean I was just saying…I mean, I ju-"

He stopped himself, suspicion creeping over him.

_Wait. Why is he smiling like that?_

He slowly followed Grimmjow's gaze.

_Wait…_

His cheeks quickly turned crimson as he realised the source of Grimmjow's amusement. In a flash he'd grabbed the bed sheet and was holding it over his naked skin; scowling furiously in an attempt to hide his awkwardness.

Grimmjow just continued smiling, leaning back against the frame of the bedroom door.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure there ain't an angle I haven't seen."

Ichigo's blush deepened.

"Ya remember everything?" he said, his voice a touch more serious.

Ichigo paused, searching his memory and almost surprising himself when he realised they were all still there. Faded, dulled as though viewed through a dirty window, but still undoubtedly there.

"Yeah. I think so."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Good. That'll make things a whole lot easier."

Ichigo swallowed.

_Easier? Dammit. What must he think of me? First I tease him, then I disappear. I barely even got a chance to explain before…_

A memory flared, brighter than the rest. His fingers unfastening Grimmjow's belt. His mouth opening. The fingers gripping his hair. Fast forward. Lips against his throat. His hips. Bodies pressed together. Calloused hands moving over his skin. Guiding him down. Down…

He shook his head sharply and swallowed again.

"Look, about last night I uh-"

"Don't bother." Said Grimmjow, cutting him off. "It don't matter right now."

"Eh?"

"Look, shower's through there." he continued, pointing. "Ya might wanna use it. I've got a few things ta sort out here so take as long as ya like. Then I'll take ya wherever ya want, kay?"

Ichigo felt his stomach drop.

_Ah, so I guess this really was just a one time thing for him. Probably my fault for screwing everything up so badly. I…It was stupid of me to even hope that…_

His gaze drifted miserably to the floor.

"I-I don't want to be a bother." He said quickly, his grip tightening on the sheets. "It was enough that you helped me out last night. I mean…I'm sorry. If you could just give me my clothes, I'll call myself a taxi and-"

When he looked up Grimmjow was already in front of him. Long fingers cupped his chin, bringing his face up to stare into shimmering cyan eyes. Soft lips drew close, pausing an inch away to smile slightly at the corners before finally moving close and capturing his own.

_Wh-What?_

When Ichigo didn't react Grimmjow pulled back. At first he almost seemed uncertain but his smile was quick to return when he saw the confused, wide-eyed expression on the younger man's face.

"Let me rephrase." He said with a sympathetic smirk. "Ya had a rough night so don't feel guilty 'bout usin' tha shower for a while. Yer clothes ain't finished dryin' yet anyway. I'd offer ya mine but I doubt they'll fit ya. I got a few things ta sort out but then I'll take ya wherever ya want. If yer hungry, that is."

Ichigo could only stare.

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo had let go of the sheet surrounding him and was reaching up to wind his arms round Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo's eyes flickered closed as their lips met for a second time. Grimmjow grunted his approval; his hands sliding over Ichigo's hips and wrapping around him to hold him close.

_He wants me. He actually still wants me._

Ichigo let his new-found confidence spur him on. He pressed forwards, licking at Grimmjow's lips briefly before slipping his tongue inside. Grimmjow moved with him, letting himself enjoy the feeling for a moment before pushing back. Ichigo's back met the wall and he shivered, both from the cold surface and the way Grimmjow's leg was now pressing between his. It was all he could do to stop himself from grinding against it. His fingers delved under Grimmjow's shirt, pulling it up so that he could feel the warmth of his skin pressing against him. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Grimmjow's chiselled stomach twitch in response and their kiss deepened.

_Damn. He tastes just as good as I remember. I could get used to this._

He was starting to lose it. He could feel it; that slow build up of heat in the base of his stomach. He tried to pull away but Grimmjow blocked his escape, forcing a soft moan from his throat as their kiss became needy and their hips ground together.

It was only when Grimmjow's phone began buzzing in his pocket that the two of them even considered breaking apart. Grimmjow growled quietly as he pulled the annoying device from his pocket, giving Ichigo a playful bite to the lip as he did so. A promise for more to come.

Before he could retreat too far however, Ichigo was there. This time it was Grimmjow's turn to moan as Ichigo's fingers wound their way through his hair; giving it a rough tug to bring them face to face him once more. It was an attempt to regain control on Ichigo's part but with those beautiful blue eyes boring into him, Ichigo couldn't help but want to continue. Moving slowly, he leant forwards; keeping their eyes locked together as he placed the gentlest of kisses on Grimmjow's slightly parted ones.

The next moment Grimmjow had picked him up by the waist and dropped him on the bed. Ichigo squirmed as Grimmjow leant over him; his tongue dancing across his skin, making every part it touched shiver with pleasure.

The phone continued buzzing quietly.

Grimmjow pulled back abruptly.

"Yeah, as I said, shower…that way." He grinned, flicking open the phone and striding out.

Ichigo swallowed and watched him go.

_How does he do that? Why is everything so effortless? _

Half an hour later Ichigo emerged from the bathroom; a towel wrapped around his slim waist and feeling a hell of a lot better than before. The bed sheets had been stripped off and replaced in his absence he noticed; the sweaty tang of their activities the night before now disappearing into the air.

He found his jeans and boxers neatly folded on top and pulled them on. Surprisingly enough, the contents of his pockets were all still there as well, laid out on the sheets.

_Phone's still there. Cash too. Almost unbelievable considering what happened._

A thought struck him suddenly.

_Oh shit. Shinji! I completely forgot._

He quickly pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, ruffling a towel through his hair as he waited for the dial tone to begin. He paused suddenly.

"You are currently outside your operational area. Please contact your service provider to…"

Before the message could finish the screen went black. He lowered the phone again, angrily pushing at the power button.

_Dammit. Why did the battery have to die now? And what the hell does it mean, 'outside of your operational area'? This thing's supposed to all over Pendulum and the Shoten._

His thoughts were dragged away from him by a knock at the door.

"Yo. Ichi. You good?"

Shoving his belongings back into his pockets, he draped his towel over his shoulders and opened the door.

"Yo. Feelin' better?" Said Grimmjow, tossing him his shirt.

Ichigo caught it and nodded. Vaguely recalling how it had been ripped the night before, he examined the damaged to his sleeve. Now, however, you could barely tell it had been torn at all.

"You can sew?" he asked incredulously, running his fingers over the neat new line of stitches.

"Che. Try not ta sound too surprised." He chuckled, walking to the hallway. "It's a survival skill. Ya know, like cookin' or knowin' how ta swim or whatever."

_Suppose that makes sense._

"Ready ta go?" asked Grimmjow, grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, sure." Said Ichigo; quickly pulling on his shirt before yanking on his well-worn and well-loved pair of white Converse and stepping out the door.

Grimmjow's apartment was on the sixth and top floor of the building. It was one of those newer types, where the staircases ran up the outside of the building and the front door of each flat led out onto a sheltered walkway as opposed to an interior hallway.

Ichigo leant on the balcony rail of the walkway opposite Grimmjow's door and looked out at the view. It really was spectacular. He could see almost the whole town spread before him; a maze of grey blocks stretching out as far the eye could see.

In the distance he could see the grand pillar of white marble that was the Ōken; reaching up like a glistening white blade into the sky. As the tallest building for miles, it could be seen wherever you went and because of that, the citizens of Karakura used it as the centre of their 'clock'. Its shape was so familiar to him, as it was to everyone in Karakura. The edge of the 'blade' pointed north. Everyone knew this.

Ichigo stared at the tower, trying to work out why he was getting such an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He looked closer and realised what was wrong.

_It's…facing the wrong way._

Ichigo felt his heart jump.

_Six. I'm at freaking Six! And not even close to the Shoten. But that means…_

He turned back to Grimmjow who was still sat in the doorway tying up his second boot.

_N-No way. He can't be. He can't be…an Arrancar._

Ichigo turned away, his grip tightening on the railing.

_If Shinji ever finds out about this…Or Shiro… oh fuck!_

A deeper fear gripped him suddenly.

_Wait. What if someone here recognises me?_

He stepped back into the hallway, his eyes darting around in search of something he could disguise himself with. A grey beanie caught his attention.

"Hey Grimm, is it okay if I borrow this?" he said, holding up the item in question.

Grimmjow shot him a confused expression.

"Er, yeah. Sure."

Not caring if he looked like an idiot for wearing a woollen hat in August, Ichigo followed Grimmjow downstairs via the lift to the basement.

Seeing the Egyptian blue car again he was immediately forced to push aside the surfacing memories from the night before. Not because he didn't like them of course. He just didn't need Grimmjow noticing how flustered they made him. Without a doubt it would lead to another round of what had happened earlier.

_That wouldn't be such a bad thing. But then…if I keep letting him do things, how does that make me look?_

He felt conflicted. He wanted to do those things, wanted to feel Grimmjow's body against him again but he wasn't looking for a fuck-buddy either. Nor did he want things to get too heated again before he got a chance to explain himself properly. The next time they were together, Ichigo wanted it to be real. No drugs. No confusion. No lies. Just the two of them.

At the same time though, he knew that could never happen, that their relationship would never work. There was no way he could ever tell Grimmjow everything; no way he could open up to him completely. Even if he could, there was no telling if Grimmjow would stay once he heard it all.

Ichigo glanced across at the man next to him and once again found himself wondering what he was thinking.

_Would he?_

The question was: was it worth staying to find out?

**-x-**

Thick fingers flicked open the dark cell phone and prodded in the numbers.

It only rang once.

"Yes."

"S'me. They're movin' again."

"Good. Follow them but keep your distance. Let me know if you discover anything, and remember, if you get the chance-"

"Grab 'im. I gottit."

"Don't mess this up for me again. I'll make you regret it if you do."

The line went dead and the phone was flicked closed once more.

**-x-**

_**Me: So what did you think guys? Sorry for the lack of GrimmIchi content but I had to get this part out of the way.**_

_**Grimm: *sulking in corner***_

_**Me: *frowns* Not happy with the chapter?**_

_**Grimm: *mumbles* Sure he ain't stealin' Ichi but he's stealin' chapter space. **_

_**Me: Ah. Not happy with Shinji.**_

_**Grimm: I was promised lemons. **_

_**Me: You just had lemons.**_

_**Grimm: Yeah, and? **_

_**Me: *sly smile* Aww, but I just finished writing the outline for the next chapters. *dangles paper under Grimm's nose* See…**_

_**Grimm: *lazily reads down the page – pauses – snatches paper and reads closer.***_

_**Me: Well?**_

_**Grimm: *grins* Now this is what I signed up for.**_

_**Me: I'm glad. Next chapter should be up soon guys. Give it about a week then check this space. Alternatively, start following for instant updates. Please review x**_


	5. A Simple Kiss

_**Me: Hello again guys! Plenty of GrimmIchi content this week, I can tell you.**_

_**Grimm: *hopeful* My kind of content?**_

_**Me: You'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Ichi: It's great tha-aagh!**_

_***Grimm grabs Ichi and smothers him.***_

_**Grimm: Shut it. She said wait and see dammit. Stop prolonging it.**_

_**Me: *sweat drop* Enjoy x**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 5: A Simple Kiss**

The car drive to the café was relatively quiet. The two of them didn't talk much. Mostly because Grimmjow's driving was something close to suicidal and Ichigo became far too preoccupied with gripping the sides of his seat and praying he wouldn't die in a ball of fire and twisted metal. Twice he'd thought himself confident enough to open his eyes and peek at the speedometer. Seeing triple figures on the screen and the landscape whizzing past, however, he'd quickly decided that blissful ignorance was by far preferable and slammed his eyes shut again. Suffice it to say, it wasn't exactly relaxing. It didn't help that he was still struggling with the idea that Grimmjow could be an Arrancar.

_No. Not could be._

There was no doubt about it. Living that far south, being able to afford to get into Resurreccion, what else could he be? Although, thinking about it, he had said that his friends had paid for him to get in as a birthday present. Did that mean he wasn't very high ranking? If he was just a run-of-the-mill Arrancar grunt there wouldn't be much of a problem. Hell, he'd dated one before; even though it had been one of the worst decisions he'd ever made.

Still, how would Shiro and Shinji react? How would Grimmjow react to them? It didn't really bear thinking about. Grimmjow seemed about as cocky and hard-headed as Shiro. Maybe more, if that was even possible. If the two of them ever did meet it would definitely result in some kind of confrontation. Who would win though, he didn't know.

_That's a first. Usually Shiro's pretty good at scaring people off. Why would it be any different with Grimm?_

Careful not to focus too much on the blurring world beyond the window, Ichigo glanced across at the blue-haired man next to him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him but somehow he couldn't find the right words. He wanted to know why he approached him in the first place, why he chose him of all people to take into the VIP section, why he still took him home after what happened. There was no casual way of asking those kinds of things and the more he thought about it, the more wound up he became. He was still mulling everything over when they pulled into the car park.

Ichigo had suggested they come here. It was a quiet little café called the Shun Shun Rika located at Four, on the border between Hueco Mundo and the Shoten. It was owned by a friend of his and as such it was a favourite haunt. Grimmjow hadn't seemed overly pleased with the flowery décor but for Ichigo, being on familiar ground again instantly put him at ease. That was apparently enough to convince Grimmjow to step inside.

A bell over the door signalled their arrival into the room. Over half of the tables were filled already; by groups of high school girls and couples mostly. Ichigo tried to ignore the judgmental glance Grimmjow shot him.

_Great. Now he thinks I'm soft. Why did I choose this place again?_

"Ah, Ichi-kun. Welcome back." called a red-haired girl from behind the counter.

_And now I can't escape. Damn it. Forget he's watching. Just go for it!_

"Yo, Chizuru. Is Inoue in today?" he asked casually.

"No, today's her day off. This way please." she said, guiding them to a booth in the corner.

"Day off? I thought she refused to take one."

"You know what she's like." sighed Chizuru, handing them a set of menus as they sat down. "If I don't make my adorable little Hime-chan rest at least once a week, she'll get exhausted and pass out in the café again like she did last time."

Ichigo remembered it well. He'd found her face down in a bowl of cream muttering about red bean paste and pickle sandwiches. It hadn't been pretty. The only upside was that it had finally convinced her to hire some staff.

"Give me a shout when you're ready." Chirped Chizuru, wandering back to the counter to deal with another customer.

With Chizuru gone, Grimmjow once again became the focus of Ichigo's attention. Ichigo eyed him cautiously, trying to correctly gauge his reaction to the place. So far he was failing miserably. Perhaps it was because Grimmjow didn't seem to have any preconceived plan of action for these kinds of circumstances. After all, how often would a guy like Grimmjow come to a girly little café? The more Ichigo thought about that, the more comical the situation became and the more out of place Grimmjow began to look.

The Shun Shun Rika was all lace curtains, floral print seats and fresh, cream walls and sat there, amongst the sugar sweet smell of fresh baked muffins, was Grimmjow; azure hair a tousled mess, sharp blue eyes scanning the crowd for the next fight, the scent of cigarette smoke and motor oil still softly clinging to his jet black biker jacket and boots. His presence was about as subtle as a monster truck in a flowerbed.

_Say something. Try and make him feel less awkward._

His mind reeled silently.

_Anything…Anything at all._

He glanced out the window, tried clearing his throat to venture a comment about the weather, then decided against it; offering Grimmjow a quick, uneasy smile before settling on staring blankly at the menu.

_You're a fucking idiot, you know that?_

"So," said Grimmjow at last, tossing aside white lace cushion to make himself comfortable. "Take it ya come here often then."

"Don't get the wrong idea." pouted Ichigo; folding his arms childishly. "I'm not big on all this flowery shit either."

"Uhuh. So why suggest it?"

"My friend owns the place and I like the pastries. Plus there's a smoothie they do that pretty much evaporates hangovers and headaches."

"Fair enough." He said, holding up his hands.

_Keep talking, idiot._

"I-If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else."

"Nah. Don't really care." He shrugged. "Food is food. Unless ya wanna go somewhere else."

"No…I'm fine." He smiled nervously.

Albeit rather awkwardly, they finally succeeded in ordering their food and drinks; Grimmjow forgoing the menu in favour of Ichigo's recommendation of what was good. The end result was something called the 'Meat Lovers Retreat'. It had bacon in it. That was all that mattered.

After they'd ordered, however, the long, uncomfortable silence returned.

_So much for not acting like a shojo manga heroine. Dammit Ichigo. What are you so worried about? Either he accepts you or not. _

"Thank you." he said suddenly.

Ichigo didn't look up when he said it, just continued absentmindedly running a napkin through his fingers, his gaze firmly rooted on his lap.

"Huh? What for?"

_Don't stop now._

"For saving me. For putting me up for the night. For this." He said, half-heartedly gesturing to the café around him. "I'm sorry I've been such a hassle."

"Ichi, ya don't need ta thank me and ya certainly don't need ta apologise."

"No. I do." He said firmly, looking up.

Silent, cyan eyes gazed back at him. Unreadable; waiting for him to finish whatever he wanted to say.

Ichigo's gaze jumped down to his lap once more.

_Man up. You have to tell him. Don't stop._

"When you went to get your coat, I did wait for you." He began hesitantly. "Then I got grabbed by that guy. He'd hit on me before but Shinji chased him off. He said he knew I'd snuck in and that he wouldn't let me go unless I danced with him. I told him no. Then he forced that pill down my throat."

Grimmjow's shoulders stiffened. Instead of responding however he simply put his hands together in front of him and rested his chin on top. The pose was casual but from the way his eyebrows were pulled sharply together and his body inched ever so slightly forwards; Ichigo could tell he was eager to hear his story.

"Everything started going really strange. Like I was burning up. My body wouldn't listen to me. I started panicking. I just didn't know how to get him off. I mean, h-he wouldn't stop, so I…I just…"

The memories played out in his head as he spoke. It made his skin crawl, a sickly feeling that pulsed right down to his core. He'd never felt so violated, so unclean. It was like that disgusting body was pressing against him again, suffocating him. When had he gotten so weak? Ichigo's hands balled up into fists on the table, shaking slightly; threatening to pull the delicate napkin between his fingers to pieces.

He swallowed hard and forced himself to continue; racing through the words for fear he might lose it at any moment.

"I was only kissing him back so I could reach the bottle behind him. As soon as I had it I hit him. Then I ran after you. That's all. I swear!"

_Why am I so desperate for him to believe me? Why do I care what he thinks?_

"I swear." He repeated through gritted teeth.

_You're probably tired of hearing all of this anyway, aren't you Grimm?_

A warm hand covered his own. Ichigo didn't dare look up. He didn't need to. Grimmjow's voice conveyed everything it needed to.

"It's alright. I think I get it now, so don't worry 'bout it anymore."

_Why do I care?_

"How?" he murmured, a hint of bitterness making his voice tremble softly. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I ain't angry at ya. Kenpachi, on tha otha hand…"

Ichigo noticed his tone darken.

"Kenpachi?"

"Yeah. A Shinigami. Nasty piece o' shit." He spat. "Controls most of tha area beyond tha border at Eight. We get caught up with him and his scum all tha time. Drugs ain't usually their game but I wouldn't put it past 'em. So yeah, I'm pretty calm, considerin'." He paused, noticing the depressed look in Ichigo's amber eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Ya hit him, right?"

"Smashed the bottle straight over his head." He half smiled.

"S'alright then."

"But-"

Before Ichigo could even begin, Grimmjow was there; leaning across the table and hooking his fingers beneath his chin, lifting it to press their lips together. It was brief but at the same time, warm and strong; like Grimmjow was comforting him in the only way he knew how.

A couple of girls in the next booth giggled and Ichigo squirmed under the kiss, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he pushed Grimmjow back, albeit rather reluctantly.

"Gri-Grimm. Not in public."

"Relax, Ichi."

"Bu-"

"I said relax." He smirked, leaning back in his seat and grinning at the embarrassed expression on Ichigo's face. "Anyway, if anythin' it's my fault for leavin' a hot piece o' ass like you alone in tha first place."

Ichigo failed to see the joke.

"You can't seriously be blaming yourself. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened."

"Don't make me out like some kinda saint, Ichi. I ain't worth that much."

Ichigo had been about to carry on arguing but there was something about the matter-of-fact way Grimmjow spoke just then that cut him short.

"Last night I was angry," Grimmjow continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I thought ya'd picked that freak over me…well, it was touch and go what would happen fer a while."

"So why did you help me?"

Grimmjow looked as surprised at the question as Ichigo did. He hadn't intended to say that out loud, but there was no going back now. Besides, he wanted to know.

"Because." shrugged Grimmjow after a moment.

"Because?! That's all your gonna give me?"

"What d'ya want? A poem?"

"No but you could at least give me some kind of explanation. For all I know, you could've been doing all of this just to get me into bed!"

Almost instantly he regretted saying it. He didn't mean that. Grimmjow had been nothing but kind to him. To suddenly come out with that…

"Ya can't be serious."

Ichigo hadn't expected Grimmjow to get quieter, hadn't expected his tone to dip so low, so serious that it sent a shiver down his spine. Piercing azure eyes stared down at him, holding him still.

"Ya really think I was just takin' advantage of ya?"

"N-No. I mean…well what am I supposed to think? We still slept together didn't we?"

"So. What? Ya feel used?"

"No. I don't know. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. This is all just so damn confusing." He groaned, running his fingers irritably through his hair.

Even without looking, Ichigo knew those eyes were still watching him, studying him.

"That's why I told ya ta relax." He sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

Ichigo glanced up at him.

_Why does he keep forgiving all the crap I come up with?_

"Look." He said at last. "Yeah, I went ta Resurreccion lookin' fer a good time. But I wasn't expectin' ta find you. Ya seemed different. If it'd been anyone else I'da left ya on tha pavement outside tha club. And I did leave ya on tha sofa, if ya remember. I coulda put up more of a fight 'bout it but was it really so bad?"

"I-I guess not." He mumbled, leaning back in his chair again and chewing on his lip. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it."

"Ya 'enjoyed' it?" he asked, raising a thin blue eyebrow.

"Ok fine." Blushed Ichigo. "It was great. Fantastic even. Probably the best sex I've ever had. Happy?" then added quietly, "I'm just not usually a first date kind of guy."

"Ta be fair, neither am I. As I said, yer different…somehow."

This time it was Grimmjow's turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat; scratching at his head as though he were dealing with something confusing. Apparently expressing his feelings wasn't something he was used to. Just watching it made Ichigo smile.

"So yeah," said Grimmjow, composing himself again quickly. "Let's just forget all this drugs and saving crap and move on, kay?"

Ichigo nodded stiffly.

_Bastard, you still saved me. I'm not gonna just forget that. Quit smiling like everything's alright._

Even so, it felt like a huge weight had finally been taken off his shoulders.

At that moment, Chizuru arrived with their order.

"Here you are. A meat Lovers and coffee for you." she chirped, putting down the plates. "And a smoothie and Danish pastries for you. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

She disappeared as quickly as she had come, running off to deal with the steady stream of customers making their way through the door. Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't need any prompting to begin eating, eagerly tucking into their food.

"So, like I was sayin'" said Grimmjow, munching on his food. "Let's start again."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Last night was awesome and all but it ain't exactly a great start. So how 'bout we forget it and start again? Ya know, meet up this evening or whatever and go from there?"

Ichigo could feel the warmth spreading out through in his chest, could feel his confidence rising. He couldn't help but smile into his smoothie.

"If I didn't know any better Grimm, I'd say you were asking me out on a date."

"Now what gave ya that idea?" he smirked back. "Is it such a bad idea?"

_Yes. You're a freaking Arrancar._

"No. I guess not."

"Alright then." Grinned Grimmjow, offering out his hand. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice ta meetcha."

Ichigo chuckled at the absurdity of the situation but shook Grimmjow's hand nonetheless.

"Likewise." he laughed, releasing his hand again. "Sorry. What was that last name again?"

"Jaegerjaquez."

"Jag…ga…jack."

"Heh. Close enough. You?"

"Kumamoto." He lied without hesitation. "And you're…twenty-four." He confirmed, quickly moving the conversation on.

"Yeah. Since yesterday at least. You?"

"Twenty-two. Just turned last month." He said taking another mouthful of pastry. "Didn't you say you're in business? Don't you have to work today?"

"Not until this afternoon. What about you?"

"Me? I dunno, whatever work I can get a hold of really. Bars, gyms, cafés, I even work here sometimes. Nothing at the moment though and never anything long term."

_Stupid Shiro. Always getting in the way and messing up my life._

Grimmjow nodded thoughtfully; looked at Ichigo, looked away again. Ichigo tried not to let his confusion show as a long pause invaded their conversation. Just when Ichigo thought maybe their banter had hit a dead end again, Grimmjow suddenly spoke up.

"Ichi. Ya ain't an Arrancar, are ya?"

Ichigo choked. His only solace was that he didn't spit his smoothie back up into the glass.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he laughed uncertainly.

His laughter quickly died away as he noticed the serious look on Grimmjow's face.

"Well it's either that or ya've got balls of steel, or yer an idiot, so which is it?"

Ichigo didn't understand what he was driving at. He decided it was best to head him off before he misunderstood anything else.

"No. I'm not." He said flatly. "I live on the border."

"Yer a normal?" he asked, raising a thin blue eyebrow. "Where 'bouts?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably but decided it was okay to tell him that much.

"Three."

"Three!? How'd ya end up so far out last night?"

"Change of pace. My friend suggested it."

"Pretty ballsy, sneakin' inta somewhere like that."

_Tell me about it. No way I'll be trying that again anytime soon._

He remembered how those bouncers had grabbed Shinji. If his phone hadn't already died he would have called him the moment they'd reached the border and his signal had returned.

"Still, I guess that would explain why it didn't mean much ta ya."

"Huh?"

"Hey, ya don't get much trouble from them Vizards, do ya?"

_Keep cool, Ichigo._

"No more than we get from Arrancar." He shrugged, sucking up the last of his smoothie.

"Damn Ichi, I had no idea. Ya never thought 'bout choosin' a side?"

It was a common response to the issue. Many border dwellers would pledge allegiance to a side in order to gain protection from the other. The problem was that it only made the community more unstable and quite often led to its own factional disputes. The border dwellers were an independent people but they had a responsibility to uphold; keeping the two factions that surrounded them apart. It wasn't always pretty, but it wasn't as ugly as the alternative either.

"No. I've seen what that can do. If I'd wanted to choose a side I would have done it a long time ago. I'm happy running the borders."

Grimmjow watched him for a long moment.

"Okay." He said finally. "So let's go somewhere on your turf this time then."

Ichigo stared at him amazed.

_He…still wants to give this a shot?_

Ichigo nodded.

"Alright then. I'll get tha bill and then I'll drop ya home."

"No. Let me, please. It's the least I can do."

"Fine. I'm just gonna go bathroom."

They both stood. Ichigo half-expected Grimmjow to try to touch him but nothing happened. Instead he just shot him a wink and that same old cheeky grin before disappearing into the back of the café.

Damn. What that look did to him was something close to shameless. Ichigo almost felt as though he were walking on air as he wandered over to the counter.

_Dear Ichigo, _came a voice from the back of his head. _Earn yourself some self-respect and wipe that stupid soft smile off your face. _

He barely registered what Chizuru was saying to him, just handed over the notes and accepted his change. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular, just repeating the same question over and over in his head.

_Does this mean I have a boyfriend?_

It was stupid. Childish. What was he? A fourteen year old girl? When Grimmjow came back he had better be looking more switched on. If anyone he knew saw him with this sappy look on his face, he'd definitely have to hand over his pride as a man.

The bell of the shop rang and a single figure stepped inside.

"Ichi-kun?" Murmured a familiar voice behind him, snapping him out of his stupor.

He turned around.

Grey eyes framed by long, copper-red hair widened with joy.

"Ichi-kun!" she grinned throwing herself at him; holding him close and smothering him with her chest in the process.

"O-Oi…Inoue!"

"I missed you." she laughed, calming down enough to hug him normally. "It's been so long? Where were you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't had chance to get away recently. How've you been?"

"Great." She beamed, then added with a slight blush, "Actually, I, uh, I met someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's so kind and gentle. He's always looking out for me. And he's caring. Oh, and he loves all my cooking, even though he says whipped cream and pickles don't belong together, and…"

_Wow. This must be some guy. I wonder if he's as crazy as she is. _

"…and he has a car, which I think is super manly, and he's always really patient and makes me laugh and…yeah, sorry. I'm talking too much again. He says I talk too much sometimes too."

"He sounds great."

"He is." She beamed. "What about you, Ichi-kun? You found anyone yet?"

"Funny you should say that." He smiled, glancing back at the empty table.

When he turned back again however, it wasn't his bubbly childhood friend standing before him. Instead it was a man with shoulder-length black hair and large, green, gloomy eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Ichigo but was by no means less well built. His arm was currently around Orihime's waist, hugging her protectively close.

"Er…Hi."

"Who are you?" he asked flatly.

"Ah, Ul-chan. It's alright." Giggled Inoue, trying to move between them and failing. "He's just a friend."

Ichigo stared at them, bewildered.

_Ul-chan? This is the guy she was on about? This miserable-faced stick?_

"A friend? As in an actual friend or do you mean one's like that man Ishida or that girl who works here whose intentions are so completely hidden from you?"

"What was that?" shouted Chizuru from behind the counter, shaking her notepad at him. "You stupid gothic beanpole. You couldn't hold a candle to the love Hime-chan and I share!"

"Ul-chan. You're being rude."

Despite everything that was going on around him, the man's gaze never left Ichigo. He was always watching, studying him as though he were trying to assess whether he was a threat or not.

"Inoue and I have been friends for years." Said Ichigo, holding up his hands in deference. "There's never been anything between us and there never will. Hell, back in high school I was doing the same thing you are now."

The man considered this a moment.

"I am not sure if it is comforting or not to discover she has always been so oblivious to the advances of others. You are certain there is nothing between you?"

"Back off Ulquiorra." Said a deep voice at Ichigo's side, as a thick arm wrapped around his shoulder. "He's with me."

"Grimmjow? Why are you here?"

The minor look of surprise on his face at Grimmjow's presence was the first shred of emotion Ichigo had seen him exhibit yet. It was starting to unnerve him.

"What? I need yer permission ta eat breakfast now?"

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly.

"Breakfast?" he asked incredulously. "It is almost three."

"Che. Late night."

_Wait, they know each other? Does that mean this Ulquiorra guy is an Arrancar too. Does Inoue know that?_

He glanced at her and was surprised to find his own worried expression mirrored in hers. Was she thinking the same thing he was? Were they both really Arrancar? He would definitely have to talk to her later. Maybe she knew something about Grimmjow he didn't. Right now he'd be okay, he just needed to lay low; especially in front of this Ulquiorra guy.

Grimmjow's voice broke through suddenly, shattering his inner calm.

"This man? His name ain't 'this man'! It's Ichigo."

Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widened in unison.

_Wait, I told him my real name. Shit. Shit!Shit!Shit!_

"Ichigo?" repeated Ulquiorra. "Ichigo what?"

Ichigo swallowed quietly, trying to keep calm. He'd never made a mistake before. Never.

"Kumamoto. What's it ta you? If…"

Grimmjow's voice seemed to fade away. All the while, Ulquiorra continued staring at him. No expression. No emotion. Just stared. Studying him with his eyes even more intensely than before. Ichigo could practically feel the sweat rolling down his back.

"Hey, Ul-chan. I'm hungry. Let's go choose some new pastries for the shop." Said Inoue suddenly, pulling on his arm and dragging him towards the kitchen. "See you later, Ichi-kun!"

"See ya." He called back, the fake smile heavy on his face.

Ulquiorra followed Inoue, his gaze lingering on Ichigo for the longest moment before he finally looked away. The last thing Ichigo saw before the two of them disappeared was Orihime's face. Concern, fear, determination; all were etched into her expression. Ulquiorra would question her but that didn't worry him. He knew that she could recite his cover story as easily as her own life. She wouldn't betray him.

_Thank you, Inoue._

Ichigo didn't need any further encouragement to leave. Before anything else could happen he was gone; turning on his heel and angrily marching out the door and across the car park towards the Egyptian blue of Pantera, Grimmjow's car.

_I can't believe it. I can't believe I did something so completely fucking stupid! How fucking high was I? Even when I'm drunk I can get that stupid cover story right. Ichirou. Why didn't I tell him it was Ichirou? Fuck! _

"Oi, Ichi. What's up?"

Ichigo wheeled round suddenly. He'd been so caught up in his own mistake he'd completely forgotten Grimmjow was behind him. He looked confused, almost hurt by his sudden outburst. Almost.

_It's too late now._

"Hey Grimm, can you just call me Ichi?" he asked abruptly.

_Yeah, Ichi. Don't feel you need to be subtle or anything._

"That's what this is about? You don't like bein' called I-"

"No." he snapped, cutting him off before he could say it again, then stepping forward and adding in a lighter tone, "It just sounds so girly, right? No matter what characters you actually write it with, what guy wants a name that sounds like a fruit? So please, just Ichi, okay?" he said, reaching out to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's thick waist; once again trying to convey his sincerity with his eyes.

Grimmjow seemed to be good at picking up on that and thankfully, now was no exception. He smiled and nodded.

"Ya got it."

_Thank you._

Ichigo felt Grimmjow begin to pull away but found his arms unconsciously tightening around him in response. Brilliant blue met amber as their gazes locked together.

"Thought ya didn't want ta do anythin' in public."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed a soft pink, though he succeeded in not pulling his gaze away. That changed when Grimmjow's arms encircled him, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together once more.

"And I thought ya agreed we'd start again tonight."

"So." Muttered Ichigo into the crook of Grimmjow's neck. "You're just gonna leave it like this?"

"What? This mornin' weren't enough fer ya?"

Ichigo didn't reply; just sighed into the taller man's chest; enjoying the way the steady pounding of his heart echoed in his ears.

Grimmjow's sighed and loosened his grip just enough to let Ichigo look him in the eyes once more. Ichigo felt a warm hand slide upwards to cradle his head while the other moved to the small of his back. Ichigo's chin tilted instinctively upwards, gently reaching out for what he so longed to feel. His breath hitched as long fingers reached into his bright orange bangs and the hand at his back pulled their hips together.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Grimmjow leant down, meeting Ichigo's petal soft lips with his own, covering them, moulding around them and pressing against them. Ichigo's back arched as surge of warmth spread through him and he pressed back; feeling Grimmjow's skin against his.

How long did it last? A second? A minute? Ichigo wasn't sure. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that moment, that single moment that they shared together; a promise of what was to come that evening.

All too soon, Ichigo found himself climbing into the black leather seat of Pantera and plugging in his seat belt. They'd barely made it onto the highway before Grimmjow was back at the same breakneck speeds as that morning. Unfortunately for Ichigo however, this time he noticed Ichigo's grip on the seat.

"Ya scared?"

"Ha. Of course not." He grimaced.

"Really?" he grinned, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Wait, Grimm. Don't-"

Grimmjow's foot twitched on the accelerator and Pantera shot into action, tearing through the streets and drifting dangerously round corners, leaving all others lost in the dust.

They didn't realise how lucky they were.

**-x-**

The low hum of the dial tone filled the silence.

Once again, it only rang once.

"Yes."

"'S me. A' lost 'em."

There was a short pause quickly followed by the sound of smashing glass over the crackling line.

"Your incompetence astounds me!" sneered the voice. "How can you lose my precious research subject twice in one day? Every second you waste we are losing valuable data!"

"There's somethin' diff'rent 'bout 'im."

"Different?" the voice snapped. "Different how?"

"When A' first picked 'im A' thought he were a normal."

"A no-one, as agreed. So what?"

"Seems he's hangin' around wi' Arrancar _and_ Vizard now."

"Vizard?"

Suddenly the voice sounded intrigued.

"That blonde guy from before. A' checked 'im up. Hirako Shinji. Been a Vizard since the day he was born. And last A' saw our lil red-head's got that Arrancar drivin' 'im towards Pendulum."

"Interesting." muttered the voice. "Change of plans. Keep your eyes open. Try and find him again but don't try and pick him up until we know who he is. The last thing we need is unknown factors interfering with our data."

"Understood."

**-x-**

"I'm home." called Ichigo as he climbed the wooden stairs to his apartment.

He was feeling tired again, despite the fact that his heart was still hammering in his chest. That was decidedly Grimmjow's fault. His less than passenger-conscious driving had only gotten worse after Ichigo refused to admit he was scared and so the journey from the café to Cero had been spent much like the previous one; eyes slammed shut and waiting for the end.

Grimmjow hadn't tried to kiss him again when he left. He wasn't sure if that made him happy or sad. On one hand, Grimmjow was clearly respecting his boundaries and showing some form of restraint and commitment with regards to his 'wanting to start again' idea. On the other, Ichigo had secretly been wishing he would. The whole thing had him wound up tighter than a clockwork spring; something the short walk back to the house hadn't been able to fix.

He had barely taken three steps across the living room before footsteps were crashing against the laminate flooring and a door was ripped open beside him.

"Ichi!"

Ichigo barely had chance to look up before a pale white figure crashed into him, tackling him onto the sofa and pinning him down in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where ya been? I was worried." mumbled a mass of white hair against his chest.

Strong arms flexed around him, squeezing him tighter.

"Sh-Shiro? When did you- Ah! Dammit. Let go! You're crushing me." he shouted, unceremoniously pushing his twin backwards by the face.

"It's yer fault fer not comin' home with Shinji."

_Shinji?_

"Wait. Where is he?"

"Sleepin'."

Shiro stiffened suddenly. Ichigo eyed his brother warily as he crept forwards again, sniffing at his hair.

"Shiro?"

"Ya've showered." He said darkly, releasing him and pulling back far enough to glare at him with gold on black eyes. "Who's house? Who touched ya?"

The subtle twitch of Ichigo's eyebrow was all the warning Shiro got before Ichigo's fist smashed into his chin, sending him flying backwards over the end of the sofa and crashing into the floor.

"Screw you, Shiro!" shouted Ichigo; leaping to his feet on the sofa, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "I'm old enough to do whatever I damn well please."

"Don'tcha mean 'whoever'?" smirked Shiro, with a wink.

Ichigo's cheeks darkened to red.

"Tha-That's none of your damn business!" he shouted, sending a kick towards his brother's face.

Shiro caught it, pulling Ichigo off balance enough to bring him crashing to the floor once more. A few dodged punches from his younger twin later and Shiro was on top of him once more.

"Ohh, so ya must really like this one then, huh?"

"Ah. Shiro. Get off!" He growled.

"What's his name?"

"Gr…None of your damn business! Get off!" he shouted again, hooking his legs around Shiro's waist and twisting suddenly, pitching them both sideways. Shiro's back hit the floor and now Ichigo was on top, pinning his pale twin's arms over his head. Shiro just continued smiling, not even trying to escape.

"Ah, Ichi. Why did we have ta be brothers?" he sighed. "I coulda had ya all ta maself otherwise."

"You have a boyfriend, asshole."

"True. How's the view Tensa?" he smirked, looking over to his dark-haired lover; sat casually in the corner of the sofa flicking through a magazine.

"Not bad. Nice to see you on bottom for once." He said flatly, though Ichigo could see the corner of his mouth turn up a little in a smile.

"Watcha talkin' 'bout?" grinned Shiro. "I was on bottom last night weren't I? So ta speak."

Tensa pouted softly and went back to his reading.

_I will never understand how they can be like this._

Pushing back off his brother, Ichigo stood slowly.

"Ichi. We ain't done."

"Yes. We are."

"We need ta talk about this." Insisted Shiro, trying to follow him but jumping backwards when Ichigo tossed a cushion at his face.

"No. We don't. I'm seeing him again tonight. That's all you need to know."

"Where?"

"I said that's all you need to know!" he snapped, heading for his room.

"Ichi. Ya can't just go around doin' as ya please."

"I can and I will!"

"So have ya told him who ya really are yet?"

Ichigo stopped suddenly, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Who I am," he mumbled under his breath, "Has nothing to do with where I come from."

"Ya can't run forever Ichi. Sooner or later, yer gonna have ta accept it."

"This is my life!" he shouted, turning on his brother. "I will live it how I damn well please!"

With that he ripped open his bedroom door and disappeared inside, slamming it shut again behind him.

_He's an Arrancar._

Ichigo's back hit the door and he slid slowly to the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest.

_He can never know._

_Never._

_**-x-**_

Grimmjow strode through the long, empty halls of Las Noches. He hated this place. The headquarters of the Arrancar were located deep into Hueco Mundo somewhere between Four and Five, and every square-inch of it was miserable; all white walls and dark floors and every damn corridor looked the same. That he didn't have to come here very often was a blessing. Just once a week for an hour or so, that was it. If he had his way though, he wouldn't even do that.

He opened a set of double doors half way along the corridor and peered inside. Only darkness waited inside.

_Still not tha right one. Shit. Where tha fuck am I?_

It was his own fault for getting distracted. Well, half his fault. The other half was down to his brain continuously supplying him with mental images of a certain orange-haired someone.

The current image was the one he'd encountered upon entering the bedroom after his shower. The dim lights, the soft tanned skin, the breathless moans escaping Ichigo's soft lips as his fingers gently moved beneath the thin dark material of boxers, moulding themselves tightly around the—

Grimmjow shook his head sharply, quickly taking two slow breaths to try to calm himself down. The images weren't unwelcome to say the least; it was just that right now he was trying to concentrate on something else. Namely, finding the correct meeting room.

He was glad they'd finally had a chance to talk everything over. Ichigo's explanation the night before had been somewhat disjointed. It was good to finally get some answers, even if he hadn't liked what those answers were. Damn Kenpachi. If Grimmjow had known what he'd done to Ichigo back then he would have beaten the shit out of him right there on the street outside Resurreccion. He made a mental note to do exactly that if ever got his hands on him again. Maybe worse, so long as no-one was watching.

At least everything had turned out okay so far. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Ichigo hadn't wanted to try again.

_What tha hell's wrong with me? I'm goin' soft._

When he'd said Ichigo was different he wasn't lying. There was something about him that made him want to believe him. Why else did he pick him up off the street? Why then did he accept him into his bedroom? There was something about the way he looked at him, about those eyes; so warm, like molten honey. What the hell did they see in him? He shook his head again but this time the image remained. He didn't understand it.

He reached the end of another white corridor and pushed aside another set of double doors, praying he'd found the right one at last. Five faces stared back at him.

"Ah, Grimmjow. So nice of you to join us." Smiled Aizen. "Won't you sit?"

Grimmjow stepped into the room and let the double doors swing shut behind him.

_Man, I hate it when he does that. Him smilin' just ain't natural._

"How was your birthday present?"

"Great. Thanks."

Hands still stuffed in his pockets, he trudged over to his seat and dropped himself into it; resting his boots on the edge of the table. Hallibel glared at him in disapproval but continued her report.

And so it began. The meeting ran just like every other; listening to reports from each area leader, arguing over what actions needed taking or who needed more resources and who didn't.

It wasn't to say that Grimmjow didn't understand the importance of these meetings. When called upon, he did his part; made his report, contributed his opinion, albeit rather loudly, when things interested him. It didn't stop the whole affair from being utterly tedious however. The politics of Hueco Mundo were, just like every other form of politics, nothing more than a giant pain in the ass in Grimmjow's books.

Thankfully it looked as though today's meeting would be short. It was just the six of them in the room this time; himself, Aizen, Hallibel, Szayel, Nnoitra and Aaro.

It didn't take long before his imagination began to run, happily supplying him with another set of Ichigo-themed pictures and clips. He was definitely looking forward to the evening to come, he decided.

"Kenpachi and his scum are getting' braver." He heard Nnoitra say, dragging him away from his personal mind theatre. "We keep findin' more-n-more o' them sneakin' over tha border inta our patch. It's unconfirmed, but A' hear they're expandin' inta tha Shoten too."

"Sounds 'bout right. I ran inta him last night." piped up Grimmjow.

"Really?" said Aizen, as all eyes turned towards him. "There was a confrontation?"

"So ta speak." Said Grimmjow. "He drugged a new friend o' mine."

"Drugs?" said Szayel, leaning forwards. "That's not eleventh squad's MO."

"Could it be they're expanding their horizons?" asked Hallibel.

"It's possible, but I don't think he was sellin'." Said Grimmjow. "Wrong method."

"How d'ya mean?" said Nnoitra.

"Singled out one guy, slipped him the drug and got real fuckin' angry when I took him away."

"Forgive me but, this sounds more like an experiment to me." Said Szayel; tucking a strand of bright pink hair behind his ear. "What were the symptoms?"

"Fever. Increased heart rate." He said, counting them out on his fingers. "Uh, he seemed weaker. Increased sensitivity. Confusion.

"Memory loss?"

"None. If anything he remembered it too well."

"This sounds like nothing I've ever heard of before. What were the after effects?"

By this point, everyone was leaning forwards in their seats.

"There weren't any." He shrugged.

"What?!"

"I'm tellin' ya. I was expectin' all sorts. Shakin'. Vomit. Hallucinations. Nothin'! Not even a hint he'd taken it."

"If memory-loss was indeed not intended, then this seems like a perfect drug. A new prototype perhaps?" Muttered Szayel. "If your friend was indeed targeted for this new drug, they might try to go after him again. No scientist likes to lose his subject material."

"What do you think, Aaroneiro?" said Aizen. "You've been remarkably quiet."

"Drugs ain't my expertise." He shrugged. "But I agree with Szayel. Ya seeing him again soon, mate?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Perhaps it would be better to keep an eye on him then." Concluded Aizen. "Who is he?"

"Just a normal."

"I see. No allegiances."

Aizen paused to drink his tea. No one dared speak.

"I do not like Shinigami encroaching on my territory. Dispatch reinforcements to the western and central borders. Send out our scouts. Oh, and Grimmjow."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep an eye on your new friend. I do not want them getting what they want."

"Understood."

"This meeting is over. You may leave."

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He was up and moving towards the door before Aizen had even finished his sentence. He was about to reach for the handle when it turned in front of him and a pair of large green eyes gazed back at him.

"Ulquiorra."

"You are in the way, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood his ground, eyeing the other man cautiously as he stepped past him into the room and gave a low bow.

"Ulquiorra. You're late." Said Aizen. "This is unlike you."

"My apologies, Aizen-sama. I was investigating something of importance. With your permission." He said, rising and gesturing to a file in his hand.

"But of course."

Grimmjow frowned and left, letting the door slam shut behind him. It always unnerved him how distant Ulquiorra could be. He could never gauge properly what he was thinking and in Grimmjow's books, that made him dangerous. He already knew him to be a perfect fighter; an equal to him when it came to hand to hand fighting, though he hated to admit it.

That wasn't Ulquiorra most formidable skill however. You put a pistol in that man's hand and he could shoot a coin falling through the air without even blinking. Nnoitra had once told him he was a born and bred assassin. It was probably just talk but Grimmjow could believe it.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was just a few more hours before he was due to meet up with Ichigo again.

_Keep an eye on him, huh? _

A smile creased the corners of his lips.

_Don't worry. I intend to._

_**-x-**_

_**Me: Phew, finally the set up's all done. What did you think guys?**_

_**Grimm: What's all this fluffy shit? I wanted le-nngh.**_

_**Me: *shoves pastry in Grimm's face and boots him off set* Yes, dammit. I know! I know already, but you've gotta let me build up some kind of characterisation and setting. It can't just be lemons every damn chapter. **_

_**Grimm: *spits out pastry* Why tha hell not?**_

_**Ichi: Because that would be boring.**_

_**Grimm: For who? Ain't that what people came here for?**_

_**Me: *smirks* Then they'll enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**Grimm & Ichi: What?**_

_**Me: *ignores them* Thanks so much for reading guys! Unfortunately it will be at least two weeks until my next update due to work but I promise you it will be worth the wait.**_

_**Grimm & Ichi: What?!**_

_**Me: Reviews, however small, are always greatly appreciated and will be used as food for the plot bunnies x **_

_**Grimm & Ichi: Dammit Chou! Stop ignoring us!**_

_**Me: *smiles and waves* See you soon xxx**_


	6. It's Not A Date!

_**Grimm: Chou-chan. There are enough reviews, right? Tell me they reviewed!**_

_**Me: …**_

_**Grimm: Ah come on! Tell me I get my chapter!**_

_**Me: …**_

_**Grimm: *glares* I'm not beggin' dammit!**_

_**Me: Okay. Okay. Thanks for tuning in again guys and thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! **_

_**Grimm: Yes!**_

_**Me: *ignores him* I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. The focus is well and truly back on Grimm and Ichi again now so how could you not, right? **_

_**Grimm: This means I get my chapter, right?**_

_**Me: Look forward to hearing from you guys. Catch ya later. x**_

_**Grimm: Oi! Chou-chan! Get back here! Chou!**_

_**Ichi: *smiles* Please review.**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 6: It's Not A Date!**

Ichigo leant casually against the wall opposite Cero watching the bustling line of patrons slowly make their way inside. He couldn't help but smile.

Soon that would be him and Grimmjow. Soon they'd be stepping through those magenta double doors to a sea of smoke, flickering lights and thick, pulsating air. They'd push their way through the twisting crowd, find their own darkened little niche amongst the heat; somewhere the world couldn't see them anymore. They'd pull each other close, swaying as the bass invaded their souls and the sweat began to roll between their writhing bodies; dancing together just like they had that night at Resurreccion: hips grinding, tongues tasting, hearts pounding.

Just thinking about it made him shiver with excitement.

He glanced at his watch, then irritably shoved his hand back in his pocket. Somehow, despite his continual insistence to himself that he was neither eager, needy nor desperate; he had succeeded in showing up a whole half hour early for their date.

_No, it's not a date. _

Somehow it was Shiro's fault that he'd arrived early. Yeah, that was definitely it. Ichigo had been forced to get ready quickly and rush out while Shiro wasn't there.

A great theory but no, that wasn't true; although Shiro and Tensa had been gone when he'd left the house. He suspected that was Tensa's doing and he was damn grateful for it. It had given him chance to get ready without a fuss.

It had also given him a chance to talk to Shinji.

Thinking back, Shinji had been quiet, a little shaken perhaps; content just to sit and watch him move around the room. Even when he did talk it was just a few questions here and there; never anything too taxing. Their conversation stuck to the mundane; what new console games were coming out soon, what needed restocking in the kitchen, what parts need replacing on Shinji's motorcycle. The more they talked, the more upbeat the blonde seemed to be, but all the while Ichigo could see the faint hint of a frown playing at the corners of his smile.

It was understandable considering. People didn't just get away with sneaking into places like Resurreccion. Shinji had been lucky to get out without any permanent damage, let alone just a few bruises and a cracked rib or two. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder who could've pulled him out of there so quickly.

The redhead knew better than to ask him about it though. The two of them had been the best of friends since high school. They'd known each other long enough now to understand when was, and when wasn't, a good time to talk. Right now, it was the latter. Shinji would come to him when he was good and ready. Ichigo respected that.

Shinji's internal melancholy hadn't, however, stopped the blonde idiot from winding him up incessantly. As their conversation had continued, naturally the subject had turned to the mysterious blue haired stranger who had whisked Ichigo off into the VIP room like a princess to the palace ball. Ichigo hadn't revealed much. As far as Shinji knew right now, 'Blue', as they now both referred to him, was a businessman from the Shoten.

"_Tell me 'bout 'im." _

"_What do you want to know?" came Ichigo's muffled voice from the inside of the wardrobe. _

_He was currently searching for a shirt that would go well with the grey skinny jeans he was wearing._

"_A' dunno. Anythin', A' guess."_

_Ichigo looked back to see the blonde lazing on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Well, what was left of the bed. If there was indeed a bed there it was currently concealed beneath about three layers of piled up and tossed aside clothing. Not that Ichigo was nervous or anything of course._

"_He has a car." He smiled nervously, not wanting to say too much._

"_Seriously Ichi, tha's what yer gonna start wit'?_

_Ichigo ignored him._

"_Well, you already know what he looks like. Uh, he's really kind, and…sometimes he acts kinda flippant but…I get the feeling he does actually care. I mean…He can be a bit rough but…he was really gentle with me when we were together."_

"_Woah. Hold up there, Ichi." He said, sitting up suddenly. "Ya already had sex?"_

"_Sh-Shut up." He stuttered, trying to hide the sudden blush of his cheeks._

"_Shit, Ichi. Shiro ain't gonna be happy 'bout that."_

_Shinji was forced to duck as a pair of khaki shorts came flying towards his face._

"_He's not gonna find out." barked Ichigo, thrusting his finger at Shinji's face. "And don't you dare tell him!"_

"_Uhuh." Smiled the blonde, relaxing onto his side. "Ya like 'im then."_

_Ichigo hesitated a moment, running his hand through his orange bangs as he seriously considered the question. "Y-Yeah. I guess I do."_

_Shinji chuckled._

"_Jeez. Don't be goin' soft on me, Ichi."_

"_Shut up." Smirked Ichigo, placing a hand on his exposed hip. "I swear though, Shinji…just between us…even including Shiro, I don't think ever met a guy with a bigger-"_

"_-dick?"_

"_Ego!" he yelled, angrily tossing another item of clothing across the room. _

_When Ichigo saw the wide grin plastered across Shinji's face however, he couldn't help but smile back. It was a real smile. Just like he usually was. Ichigo wouldn't deny him that._

After that the conversation had quickly deteriorated to the mundane again and they'd spent the best part of an hour arguing as to whether tonight constituted as a date or not.

Ichigo half wondered if he was making a mistake not telling them about Grimmjow. Then again, even if he was okay with Grimmjow being an Arrancar, Shiro definitely wouldn't be.

_Not after last time._

No. This was his own business. Not there's. He was a normal, a border dweller, a no-one. Who he dated wasn't important.

_No, wait. It's not a date! It's…a meeting. An outing. Evening together. Oh fuck it's a date. It's a date! OhfuckOhfuckOhfuck._

Ichigo noticed a group of guys over the road eyeing him up and squared his shoulders, reminding himself he needed to look more switched on if he didn't want any trouble. Cero was reasonably safe under the Monkey's reign but things still happened. You were an idiot if you let your guard down.

He sighed and checked his watch again. A disappointing eight minutes had passed.

_No. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! Don't you dare start getting all mushy! You're a man god dammit. Act like one!_

Still, he couldn't deny he _was_ looking forward to their evening. Grimmjow had said he wanted to start again. That was promising, especially as far as the 'I hope he's not just looking for something to fuck' argument was going; a rather unjustified argument considering he'd been nothing short of incredibly kind and understanding so far. Really he should worry more about what Grimmjow thought of him. Maybe he should just stop worrying altogether.

"Well, well. If it ain't my lovely little Ichi. Long time no see."

Then again, maybe he should.

He looked up to see three figures striding towards. Immediately his body tensed. He knew them well. Far, far too well.

_It wasn't worth getting here early._

On the left of the trio was a tall man he knew as Findorr; his calculating grey eyes studying him intently from beneath a mop of long, greasy blonde hair. On the right, with the muddy brown eyes, was Avirama. His jet black hair was longer since he'd last seen him, still spiky on top but now longer down the back.

Ichigo, however, wasn't paying much attention to the entourage. His gaze was entirely captured by the shorter figure in the centre. His Arrancar ex, Ggio Vega, smiled wickedly as he approached; a red flatcap pulled over his tousled black hair, golden eyes greedily drinking him in. It had been over a year since he'd last seen him. Twelve wonderful months since he'd ended the worst relationship of his miserable existence.

"Who're you calling 'little' Ggio?" scoffed Ichigo.

_Is my voice shaking?_

He was acting indifferent, but at the same time he consciously straightened himself to his full height and removed his hands from his pockets, balling them into fists at his sides instead. It was simple survival instinct; talk big, look big and maybe they'll leave you alone. There was nothing he could do about the numbers though and even at his full height, only Ggio was actually shorter than him. He found himself sincerely wishing he didn't have his back to the wall as the trio surrounded him.

"Ouch, Ichi. That hurt." sneered Ggio sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. "Got anymore insults you want to spit out?"

"Yeah. Go fuck yourself."

All Ggio did was click his fingers and Avirama was there, grabbing Ichigo by the shirt and trapping him against the brick wall.

"You should watch your mouth." grinned Findorr. "Next time Avirama might not be so patient."

Ichigo did his best not to recoil as the fetid stench of Avirama's breath washed over him. Ggio just chuckled quietly into his hand.

"My, my. You have gotten full of yourself since I last saw you."

"Times change, though it seems you're still full of shit."

Ichigo gasped suddenly as Avirama's fist smacked into his stomach; driving the air out of his lungs and making him splutter and gasp.

"We did warn you."

"It's alright, Findorr. You never did know when to keep quiet, did you Ichi?" smirked Ggio. "Such a shame. We always did have so much fun together. If only that little White Demon hadn't gotten in the way."

Ichigo smiled at that. The White Demon, or as some called him, the Shiro Oni; the alias of a certain white-haired brother of his. Suffice it to say, Shiro hadn't been happy to find out about his abusive Arrancar boyfriend.

"If only he'd finished what he started." spat Ichigo.

This time it was Avirama's meaty fingers yanking his hair that made him gasp. Through watering eyes Ichigo saw the dim orange of the streetlights seemingly disappear as he was dragged around the corner of the building and shoved into the darkness of the alleyway. He stumbled but managed to keep his footing; instantly spinning around to face the trio once more.

The alley was filthy; lined on one side with overflowing dumpsters; piles of loose trash scattered its sticky, piss-stained floor. It was the kind of place bad things happened to good people, Ichigo's brain provided helpfully.

_Dammit. How the fuck do I keep ending up in these situations?_

"Ya want me ta break his wrist again Ggio?" grinned Avirama, cracking his knuckles as he closed the space between them.

Ichigo glared back at him with fire in his eyes.

_Don't let him know you're scared. Animals can smell fear._

He almost laughed at himself. Since when had he become so cocky?

He could feel his muscles twitching, preparing themselves for whatever was to come. He may have forced himself to forget but his body certainly had not. It remembered exactly how it felt to be in this position.

Ichigo's previous relationship with Ggio could only be described as an absolute mess. Sure it had started out normal enough but as Ichigo's freedom began to disappear it became more and more apparent that Ggio would never let him go. Things got ugly. Why he ever tried to hide it all from his friends he'd never know.

_But I don't have to put up with this anymore._

Ichigo shifted his stance. Like hell he was going to go through all that shit again, especially not now that he'd finally discovered how amazing a real relationship could be.

_Oh so now it's a relationship and not just a date, huh? Dammit Ichigo. Focus! _

Avirama took another step. Before he could make his move, Ichigo leapt forwards; stepping close enough to drive the heel of his hand upwards, striking the tip of the Arrancar's nose. Muddy brown eyes widened in shock and Ichigo couldn't help but grin as the sharp movement caused the cartilage to collapse with a sickening crunch.

"Avirama!"

The next moment, Ichigo had planted his foot in the Arrancar's gut, sending him crashing backwards into the dirt with a spluttering grunt.

Thin arms encircled him from behind as Findorr tried to hold him still. Ichigo twisted and struggled, finally succeeding in scraping the heel of his boot down over the blonde's kneecap and shin. Findorr winced, loosening his grip just enough for Ichigo to strike his elbow backwards, catching him at the tip of the sternum and making him gasp. Another strike and Ichigo was free. He spun round, narrowly avoiding the right hook that suddenly shot towards his face.

Sweat trickled over his face as he retreated backwards. Immediately Findorr was there, chasing him down with a barrage of punches. Ichigo blocked one, dodged another and another, until finally he succeeded in sidestepping enough to send out a snap kick of his own. His foot connected with Findorr's chin and the Arrancar cried out as he too was sent tumbling to the floor.

Ichigo barely had chance to take a breath when a movement to his side caught his attention. His head turned but it was too late. Avirama's thick fingers had already curled into a tight fist that shot towards him and crashed into his temple; propelling him into the alley wall with a short, guttural scream.

Before Ichigo's focus had chance to return, Avirama was there; blood trickling from his broken nose, both hands squeezing his throat; threatening to crush his windpipe.

Ichigo kicked, punched, scratched and clawed but nothing worked. Just when his vision was beginning to flicker Avirama's head snapped forwards, striking Ichigo's forehead and smacking it backwards into the wall with a hollow crack.

His body slumped downwards and the pressure on his throat receded. Amber eyes flickered open again, peering out into the dark. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo kicked out one last time. Avirama all but screamed as the redhead struck him between the legs. He stumbled backwards, tripping over Findorr as he tried to stand again. The two of them tumbled to the floor once more.

Vision still swimming, Ichigo stumbled to his feet, searching for Ggio.

But there was no one there.

Ichigo was about to spin round again when a metallic click sounded behind him. Amber eyes went wide as every muscle in his body froze.

_No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't. Not again._

Cold steel pressed into the back of his head and a primal fear consumed him.

His breath caught in his throat.

His heart rate soared.

"You shouldn'ta done that Ichi." Spat Ggio.

He was shaking, trembling. Cold sweat trickled over his skin as Ggio gentle stroked the muzzle of the gun over the shell of his ear.

_No._

He didn't react as Abirama and Findorr grabbed his arms; dragging him forwards and slamming him against the dumpster, pinning him face down against the disgusting, sticky lid.

"I remember the first time we found out about your little phobia. Don't you, Ichi?"

_No. I-It's not a phobia. It's…a perfectly…rational fear. _

He couldn't breathe. Or was he was breathing so fast his brain couldn't even register it.

Ggio moved behind him, pressing the barrel into the back of Ichigo's head once more.

"Maybe you should let Ggio finish what he started, hmm?" smirked Findorr, wiping the blood from his lips.

_What?_

A hand reached round to unbuckle his belt.

_Don't._

Ichigo didn't dare speak, didn't even move.

He couldn't.

His button was flicked open. His zipper drawn down.

_Stop it. _

Images of Resurreccion returned to haunt him but as the gun pressed more firmly against his skin, they were chased away by something much, much darker.

_No. I-I won't go back there. Not there. Don't!_

His mind seemed to drift away from him. It felt like his body was shutting down, drawing itself inwards to a single pitch black point, back to a place so deep and dark it consumed him, drowned him, clinging to his skin and choking his voice.

A place of fear.

Of screaming.

Of blood.

He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to block them out but it was no use. They were here now. There was no escaping them.

A child's hand reached out in the dark.

He was caught on the edge. So close to falling into that darkness and yet holding on to whatever he could, silently screaming for someone, anyone, to save him; desperately pushing away the feeling that no one ever would.

_Nii-chan!_

A voice broke through the dark, stopping him from falling completely.

"Get yer filthy fuckin' hands off him."

It was low, almost feral, sending a chill down his spine but at the same time, relief swept over him.

_Grimm._

Gunshots echoed around him. The hands holding him disappeared and his knees buckled beneath him. Ichigo felt his own hands pulling him along the floor, crawling through the dirt, retreating into the dark.

His hands flew to his ears, desperate to block everything out; pressing down so hard all that remained was the rhythmical hammering of his own heart in his chest. The sound comforted him.

He was still alive.

**-x-**

_Ichigo stifled another whimper as his fingers gripped the wooden banister and he hauled himself up over another step. Sweat trickled down his face, lightly washing away the dried blood still lingering on his swollen lips._

'_Almost there now. Just one more.'_

_He took a deep, shaking breath; trying to quieten the screaming protests of his muscles as he forced himself upwards. _

'_Just one more.'_

_It had taken him almost five minutes to climb the simple flight of stairs into their flat. Fifteen steps from top to bottom, that averaged out at roughly twenty seconds a step. Not bad considering how badly his legs were torn up. He'd yet to see the full extent of the damage but he could already feel the blood trails drying into long sticky lines along his skin. Hopefully they wouldn't be as bad as the ones on his back. At least then he would be able to walk properly._

_Breathing hard, he finally succeeded in pulling himself up the final step into the living room. Thankfully, it was empty. Guiding himself along the walls, he silently tiptoed towards his room; gripping them tightly for fear he'd collapse otherwise._

_As quickly as he dared, he pushed open the creaking bedroom door and slipped inside. Finally, he let out a long sigh. _

'_I-I made it.'_

_Before the blood had chance to stain the beige carpet, he disappeared into the en-suite bathroom and found himself staring into the long mirror. Aside from the fat lip, which was technically his own fault for falling up the stairs the first time he'd tried, his face was untouched. He was grateful for that. It was a habit that meant he never had to put up with any unwanted questions._

_His gaze drifted down to the rest of his body. Thin lines of red were already appearing through his grey collared shirt. He looked away._

_When had he gotten into this routine?_

_His hands reached into the cupboard below the sink and pulled out a red box, setting it on the counter. He flicked it open and the familiar scent of antibacterial spray and TCP washed over him. _

_Expression set to an empty neutral, his body moved as though it were stuck in autopilot, picking out the same old items and laying them out for later. He was running low on supplies again, he noticed, even though he was sure he'd only restocked them the other week. He guessed he'd have to get more later._

_Gingerly, he reached for his shirt buttons. The shaking in his hands was becoming more noticeable now, making it harder to grip the thin plastic disks in his fingers. Somehow he managed it though. One by one, the buttons were released, revealing the true extent of the damage beneath._

_Maybe if he weren't so pale, if he were allowed to go outside more often, it wouldn't look so bad. Then again, maybe it would. Thick red lines adorned his chest; some only an inch long and barely visible in the bright buzzing light. Others, like the one stretching across his stomach, were over seven inches long and bleeding profusely. When he finally succeeded in shrugging the red-stained material from his shoulders he found that his back was in much the same condition; a violent criss-cross of angry red lines reaching from the tip of his shoulder blades all the way down below his waistline. _

_He sighed and tossed the shirt into the trash. It was easier to buy more than explain all the stains and the extra laundry, he'd discovered._

_He pulled at the belt on his jeans and unhooked the buttons, letting the heavy material drop to the floor. Sure enough, the lines continued down over his hips and backside; reaching all the way to the backs of his knees._

_Ichigo stared at his reflection blankly in the mirror. He could still hear the cracking of whip in his ears, could hear the laughter as the coarse leather bit into his flesh. He shook his head, trying to push it away. His gaze found its way to his arms and he grimaced at the deep purple bruises clustering there. If one looked close enough, one could see how the web of colours connected together to form handprints and nail marks. _

_That wasn't the worst of it though._

_He gazed at the reflection of his swollen wrist; cradling it against his chest. The colour was starting to shift now from a light grey to an unhealthy blackish-blue and no matter how he looked at it, the angle seemed wrong. But there was no way it could possibly be broken, could it? Last time it had only been a bad sprain. _

'_He wouldn't take it that far, would he?'_

_Ichigo reached into the shower and twisted the handle, making sure to set it to a slightly lower temperature so as to avoid further pain. This would probably take a while to deal with. Come to think of it, he'd been needing longer and longer to recover recently._

'_Maybe I'm getting weaker.'_

_A bottle of antiseptic and a cloth in hand, Ichigo stepped into the double-size shower; wincing as the tepid water hit his tender skin. Flipping open the bottle cap, he squeezed some of the brown liquid onto the cloth and, taking a deep breath, pressed it against his stomach. A pained gasp broke past his lips, quickly becoming an agonised groan. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists but as the pain continued to escalate he felt his knees buckle beneath him and he slid helplessly to the floor. Hidden beneath the shower's gentle cascade, tiny droplets of salty water began to spill over his cheeks. _

'_Pitiful. Pathetic. I'm so weak…so disgustingly weak.'_

_The droplets continued to flow; each of them pulling at a different thread of emotion. Fear. Anger. Love. Pain. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them as close as the cuts would allow. Even then the trembling made them twinge._

'_I thought I could do this…I thought I could handle this…but…'_

_There was a sudden rush of cold air as the shower door was ripped open. Ichigo, his nerves already rubbed raw, couldn't stop himself from crying out and scrambling backwards; the hasty movement causing another wave of pain to crash through him._

_Gold on black eyes stared down at him._

"_Sh-Shiro."_

_He was so silent, so unnaturally silent as he watched him. His eyes wandered meticulously over Ichigo's body, taking in every last detail. Considering it. Processing it. _

_Still fully clothed in skinny black jeans and an open white shirt, Shiro stepped into the shower._

"_W-Wait…I can explain!"_

_Ichigo's apology was cut short as Shiro dropped to his knees; carefully wrapping his arms around his younger twin and pulling him protectively close against his chest._

"_Shi-"_

"_Baka!" he growled._

_The tone was cold, scolding him as a parent would a child. At the same time though, Ichigo could hear the fear and worry interlacing the fury in that voice. It only made his guilt worse._

"_Why didn't ya come ta me!?" he shouted, his anger making him shake slightly as he did so. "Why didn't ya tell me?!"_

"_I-I didn't want…I thought you'd worry." He mumbled into the warmth of Shiro's chest._

"_Baka! Of course I'd fuckin' worry. I'm always fuckin' worryin' 'bout ya. But this?! Why would ya-"_

"_Because! I…I wanted to prove I could do it…that I could live my own life."_

_Shiro pulled back slightly, just far enough to look him in the face. Ichigo winced at the hurt in his brother's eyes. _

"_And I ain't part of that?"_

_Beads of water dripped from sodden white bangs, splashing against Ichigo's cheeks._

"_No, Shiro…of course you are. I just…"_

_His fingers curled into Shiro's shirt. The material was already soaked through and cold to the touch but Ichigo buried his face in it regardless. His body was starting to shake. It took him a moment to realise why; to realise that the soft whimpers and sobs echoing around the room came from him, that the deep gasps escaping his lips were his own._

"_I-I thought I was stronger. I thought…it was worth it."_

_He was an idiot. He knew that. There were other ways to show his worth, other ways to prove he could walk on his own. All he was doing right now was demonstrating he wasn't ready. _

"_Nothin's worth this." whispered Shiro, gently taking Ichigo's wrist in his hands._

_Ichigo winced at his touch. It was definitely broken. Shiro grimaced at the sight; his teeth grinding audibly together, and yet, he was being so calm, so understanding it hurt. Ichigo knew it was only when Shiro was scared for him, really scared for him, that he got like this. Tears built up in his eyes again. _

"_Sh…Shiro-nii." He sobbed, leaning into his brother's embrace; feeling those warm, familiar arms hug him close once more. "I'm so sorry."_

_Shiro held him as long as he needed, listened attentively as Ichigo told him all there was to tell, held him a little longer. When the redhead was done, Shiro stood slowly; calmly pulling off his shirt and laying it over his younger twin's shoulders before stepping out of the shower._

"_Shinji!" he snapped._

_A blonde bob peered around the bathroom door._

"_Look after him." _

_Shinji nodded. Ichigo stared at his brother's back questioningly._

"_Shiro?"_

"_Clean up, Ichi." He murmured. "Tensa and I'll be back soon enough."_

_Shiro didn't look back when he left. He never did let Ichigo look at him when he got like that. He was always worried what he would see, what he would think, if he did._

_There was a reason they called him the White Demon._

**-x-**

Bone snapped as he tore the gun from those wretched little fingers. The young Arrancar screamed as his body was tossed to the floor along with the empty revolver.

Azure eyes burned like a chemical fire as they turned to find new prey.

_Bastards! Assholes! I'll rip them ta fuckin' pieces! I'll crush every last part inta dust!_

His anger, it was like poison; flooding through his veins, electrocuting every fibre of his being, every last cell, consuming him.

_How dare they put their filthy fuckin' hands on him!_

His hand reached out, grabbing a handful of blonde hair as it tried to flee and dragged it back again. His fist clenched, slamming into his victim's face. Striking again, and again, and again. Blood began to coat his knuckles. He didn't care about that but now his prey was starting to become unresponsive.

_How borin'._

He released the long mass of hair. A sharp backhand later and the blonde was sent flying into a pile of trash where he belonged. He twitched but didn't try to get up again.

A shout echoed off the walls as a thick fist came in. Grimmjow deftly sidestepped the attack, wrapping his arms around the assailing limb and twisting sharply. Bone and tendons crackled and tore beneath his grasp. The large Arrancar screamed, his cry only becoming more anguished as Grimmjow stamped through the side of his knee and that crunched and snapped as well. He tossed the screaming body aside, stalking towards the young Arrancar once more.

"G-Gr…imm…j-jow."

The way the gold-eyed brat said his name, Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. He could practically taste his fear. He was shaking like a leaf, tears seeping from the corners of his eyes. His broken fingers had found their way to the empty gun once more; clinging to it like his life depended on it, like that would be enough to save him.

As Grimmjow stepped closer he noticed the brat's finger was still on the trigger, pulling it over and over as if another bullet would magically appear. He laughed as he reached down and slowly wrapped his fingers around his neck, lifting him high off the ground. The Arrancar gasped and choked; his fingers scrabbling at Grimmjow's hand, trying in vain to pry him off as his feet kicked helplessly beneath him.

Grimmjow frowned and flexed his grip. How much he wanted to crush those thin bones beneath his fingers. As easy as snapping a twig.

_Ichi wouldn't like it._

_But this is for Ichi's sake._

_He wouldn't forgive you._

"Che."

Grimmjow angrily tossed him backwards, telling himself it was satisfying enough just to hear that brat's head smack against the concrete floor.

He didn't need to give them a warning. They'd already got the message.

The blonde and the brat eyed him warily as they carried their friend away; neither of them showing their backs to him for even a second until they were on the street again.

Immediately Grimmjow's gaze began searching for Ichigo but the orange-haired male was nowhere to be seen.

"Ichi!" he called, scanning the darkness. "Talk to me. Ichi!"

Was he too late? He'd been alright when he first got there but was it possible one of them had hurt him while he wasn't paying attention? He stepped further into the alley.

"Ichi!"

_Ya better be okay._

He took another step, his foot knocking a discarded drinks bottle across the concrete floor.

A quiet gasp followed.

Grimmjow's azure gaze dropped to a narrow gap between two large dumpsters.

"Ichi?" he murmured, taking another step forwards and peering into the dark.

The gap was barely a foot wide but sure enough, he was there.

A sigh of relief left him.

"Ichi. For fuck's sake don't scare me like that! Come on out. The coast is clear."

Ichigo didn't move.

"Ichi, come on." He sighed taking another step.

"Stay away!"

A chill shot down Grimmjow's spine; a stinging sensation, like he had just been slapped across the face.

_He saw me. He saw what I did. He hates me._

Grimmjow took a deep breath as he kneeled down to Ichigo's height. From here he could see him more clearly. His body was hunched over; back against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest. In the dim light he could just make out the way Ichigo's hands were pressed over his ears; eyes clamped shut as his whole body shook softly.

_He looks like a kid._

Grimmjow watched him intently. What the hell was he supposed to do? Ichigo was scared. He understood that much. Had he ever even been in a real fight before? Judging from that Arrancar's broken nose, Ichigo must've had some kind of trick up his sleeve. So, was it really watching him fight that had scared him?

"Ichi. It's alright. It's over now."

"Ggio. The gun. The gun!"

"They're gone. Calm down."

"But the gun!"

Slowly it dawned on him. The gun. So that was it. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

_He didn't see me._

Grimmjow frowned. Even if he understood the problem, he still didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort him? Hold him? Was all he needed a slap on the shoulder and witty one liner?

He rubbed a hand through his messy, electric blue locks. If it were anyone else he would've already snapped at them to pack it the fuck in and get on with it. So there was a gun. So fucking what?! Everyone and their bed-ridden grandmother had one these days.

But somehow that didn't sit right in his stomach.

He cast his mind back to that night together in his bedroom, to the pale white scars he'd yet to get a good look at. What story was waiting for him there?

Grimmjow swallowed.

"It's over, Ichi." He whispered, creeping closer.

He had no idea what he was doing. Had no idea if he was even helping. He just spoke slowly, clearly, like he was explaining something to a child, or at the very least, how he imagined people spoke to a child.

"They're all gone. No-one's gonna hurt ya. Not while I'm here."

Another step forwards. Another confused, cautious breath.

"Yer safe now."

Ichigo's amber eyes flickered open; glistening softly with tears, staring back at him uncertainly.

_Am I reachin' him?_

"Yer safe." He repeated, holding out his hand.

Something in Ichigo's expression shifted unexpectedly, like he had suddenly just realised where he was. Slowly, he lowered his hands from his ears.

"Gri…Grimm." He whimpered.

His hand reached out and instinctively Grimmjow took it. In a flash Ichigo was back where he belonged; cradled in his arms once more, his head buried into the crook of his neck, his fingers tightly clutching his shirt.

It felt right.

_But now what?_

There were so many emotions running through his head right now, Grimmjow wasn't sure which one he was supposed to listen to. Normally he didn't have the patience to sort through stuff like that. He acted on impulse; picking the strongest one and running with it.

Anger.

That was one of his favourites. It didn't usually fade this fast, yet, the longer he held Ichigo in his arms, the less it gripped him. Equally though, feeling the once cocky little redhead shaking in his arms sparked the emotion off again; making him want to mercilessly hunt down the one's who'd hurt him and rip them apart.

How was it even possible to feel both? He wasn't used to being so conflicted.

_And all cos of one guy._

Grimmjow gave a long sigh. Anger or calm. Stay or go. He pulled the younger male close; burying his nose in those orange bangs and inhaling the musky, cinnamon sweet scent.

He didn't really get what was going on but he'd decided on one thing regardless.

_I ain't gonna let ya go._

_**-x-**_

_**Me: Ok, so here's the deal. I have way too much work to do at the moment but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I've decided to split this chapter into two parts. Hope that's okay.**_

_**Grimm: Of course it ain't!**_

_**Me: *sigh* **_

_**Grimm: I-**_

_**Ichi: *smacks Grimm in face and sends him flying* Just shut up!**_

_**Me: *sweat drop* Ichi…you didn't have to go that far…**_

_**Ichi: You're welcome. *shrugs and drags Grimm's unconscious body away***_

_**Me: So yeah, sorry it's a little short guys but I hope you like it anyway. Next chapter should be up soon. As I said, I'm really busy at the moment so just give it another week or two. The next chapter will definitely be worth the wait. Remember, if you want to know how far I'm progressing in the chapter you can always check on my profile. **_

_**Please review xxx**_


	7. Okay, It's A Date!

_**Me: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long. Life's been pretty hectic recently but I'm back again now. I would've had a chapter out before Christmas but a sudden brainwave meant I had to rewrite it all. _ Apologies aside, thanks for coming back to check out the new chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Grimm certainly can't complain this time. **_

_**Ichi: *evil grin* Damn straight he can't.**_

_**Me: Ah, well…that's mainly because Ichi already tied him up and suspended him from a tree. *sweat drop* He kind of looks like a cat shaped piñata.**_

_**Ichi: Hear that? Can't complain now, can you Kitty? *smiles and pokes with stick***_

_**Grimm: Ichi! **__**Ya better fuckin' let me down from here before I-**_

_**Ichi: *puts tape over his mouth and pokes him again***_

_**Grimm: *mumbling and struggling***_

_**Me: Ichi, don't you think that's a little cruel?**_

_**Ichi: *smiles sweetly* No. *continues***_

_**Me: *shrugs* Ah well, either way I think they'll be happy with this chapter. Review and let me know what you think xxx**_

**-x-**

**Warning: M rated content throughout. No underage readers. **

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 7 – Okay, It's A Date!**

Grimmjow pulled Pantera to a stop at a set of traffic lights and took the opportunity to pull out a cigarette. Lazily lighting it up, he took a long drag and let out a smoke-filled sigh.

_Well that couldn'ta gone any worse if I'd tried._

When he'd first arrived at Cero he'd been excited. After all, he was about to spend another evening with the gorgeous redhead who'd captured his interests at Resurreccion; the only person to do so in he didn't know how long. Sure the evening hadn't panned out exactly as he'd hoped but that was what tonight was for; a chance to start again. Grimmjow wasn't sure how far they'd take it this time but he had made up his mind to let Ichigo decide that. That wasn't to say he wouldn't encourage him a little but the last thing he wanted was to frighten him off.

_Che. Like that's gonna happen._

Ichigo was a playful little firecracker with a cocky attitude and the body to back it up, possessing just the right level of coy arrogance to make Grimmjow's inner animal purr with approval. Now that he'd had a taste he craved more and so the wavering thoughts in the back of his mind like 'what if he doesn't show?' or 'what if he's not interested?' were hastily crushed and swept away. He was determined to get this right.

He'd barely had chance to park his car and step round the corner before all of that had shattered. When he'd glanced down that alleyway and seen them holding him, seen the blood on his skin and the gun pressed against his head, Grimmjow had felt his rage spike; a flash of venom that shot through his very core.

It wasn't until he noticed where that little shit of an Arrancar's hands were touching that something even deeper stirred within him and his sanity snapped. He'd barely even registered his own movements as he'd rushed in, fists flying and blood pumping. It was only after Ichigo was back in his arms that the pain in his knuckles began to settle in and he slowly returned to his senses.

He hated to think what would've happened if he'd shown up any later; half for Ichigo's sake, half because he knew that, if they'd really hurt him, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from hunting them down and ripping them apart. Just thinking about it now made his blood boil.

His fingers habitually flicked the smouldering ash from the cigarette's tip into the ashtray. Hardened cerulean eyes glanced across at the redhead beside him. Ichigo hadn't said a single damn word since he'd got him in the car. Even now he just sat there, unnaturally still in the gloom; arms folded across his chest as he gazed emptily out of the window into the orange-tinted, lamp lit street beyond. Every so often out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow saw his silhouette tremble slightly. It was only ever for a second though, making the blue-haired Arrancar wonder if Ichigo even realised he was doing it.

_Is he cold?_

Somehow he doubted that. The night was warm and the inside of the car warmer. Even so, Ichigo still had Grimmjow's leather jacket draped across his chest and shoulders; his nose buried into the thick collar.

"Take it ya don't feel like clubbin' no more then." Grimmjow announced abruptly, finally tiring of the silence as the lights shifted to green and he pulled away.

It was a rhetorical question, designed to spark up some form of conversation. Ichigo just shook his head.

_Okay…_

"There somewhere ya wanna go?" he prompted again, taking another drag.

Again, Ichigo just shook his head; still refusing to meet his gaze.

This was annoying, Grimmjow decided. He'd already had one load of crappy emotions to deal with that evening. He didn't need another. Ichigo's impassiveness was just making him frustrated. Normally he couldn't give a flying fuck about other people and their opinions. They could fuck off and deal with their own damn problems. For once he was actually trying to care but for all he was getting out of it he might as well be bashing his head against a wall.

_It's like tryin' ta talk with a grumpy-ass kid._

There was no way he could handle a conversation like that without snapping at something. All that, combined with the fact that he could barely see Ichigo's expression in the dim light anyway and Grimmjow was just about ready to break into a furniture store and flip some tables.

He found himself grinding his teeth and sighed.

_Why tha hell do I care anyway? _

He shook his head and tried to focus his attention back on the road. Lacking any real sense of where he was supposed to be going, he had instinctively begun travelling south back into Hueco Mundo. He would've just headed home but somehow it felt cheap to take Ichigo back to the flat now.

Another thought struck him and he chewed his lip as he mulled over his next question.

_I don't wanna ask this._

He sighed and decided to say it anyway.

"Ichi. You, er…wanna go home?"

Finally Ichigo reacted; his fists clenching slightly as his gaze drifted away from the window, glancing at Grimmjow for a split second before dropping back into his lap.

"No." he whispered.

_Thank fuck._

"Can you…keep driving?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I just want to be quiet right now."

Azure eyes widened as something inside him choked. The ghost of a memory rose to haunt him. It was over a decade old; faded, as though seen through smoke. Dust practically clung to it from lack of use.

"_I just want to be quiet right now." She whispered; pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them close. "But…there's no where like that here, is there? Not in this filthy city…Not now…"_

"_I know a place." _

"_Really?" she said glancing up._

_Her eyes were the shimmering colour of jasmine, as beautiful and deep as the moon reflected on the ocean's swell._

"_Can you take me there?"_

"_Yeah."_

Grimmjow flexed his grip on the steering wheel and stubbed out the remains of his cigarette; quickly shifting Pantera into gear.

He knew where he was going to take him now.

**-x-**

They had been driving for over an hour now but Ichigo had still yet to say a word; not when the tall blocks of flats and offices had given way to low suburban estates, nor even when those too had faded away into quiet, forest-lined roads. Now that Grimmjow was finally pulling off the dirt track they had been following up the hillside, however, Ichigo seemed to wake up a little; leaning forwards in his seat to peer out into the darkness as the car finally came to a stop in a small, clearing.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry." said Grimmjow, flicking off the engine and climbing out of the car. "You'll see."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Ichigo didn't quite get what was going on but followed regardless. It wasn't like he could've done much else. His mind still seemed caught in a daze; fragile in the aftermath of the attack in the alleyway. Whether that was because of the damage caused by Avirama head-butting him into the wall or the shock of having a gun pressed to head Ichigo wasn't sure.

_Stop thinking about it._

All of that was over now, he told his stammering heart. Here there were only the sounds of cicadas and crickets chirping in the trees and the gentle rustle of leaves in the warm night breeze.

It calmed him.

Right now there were so many thoughts and feelings running through him. It was overwhelming. The fear of death and the pain of those memories he fought so desperately to push away, the relief he'd felt at being saved and the warmth of Grimmjow's embrace and then, creeping in behind them all, the anger and shame of not being able to look after himself. What hurt more than anything though was the worry that he had somehow diminished in Grimmjow's eyes; that after seeing him in such a pathetic state he would never want to associate with him again. He found himself hoping, praying, that wasn't the case.

"Ichi?"

A hand touched his shoulder and he recoiled, not being prepared to have his thoughts interrupted like that. Azure eyes watched him silently, a hint of sadness flickering in those once piercing hues. Ichigo looked away quickly.

_Please…don't pity me. I can't stand it. _

"Wh-What?" he asked, folding his arms.

"I said are ya ready ta go…" he repeated flatly after a moment, gesturing with the dark blue blanket he'd taken from the car to a small footpath behind him.

Ichigo nodded stiffly and followed after him. Grimmjow must've brought him here for a reason after all.

It was slow going at first. Beneath the thick, shadowed canopy of whispering maple trees it was almost impossible to determine anything around them. Slowly though, their eyes became accustomed to the heavy darkness around them and the subtle difference between the deep grey of the surrounding undergrowth and the lighter grey of the forest path became easier to see.

Ichigo scowled as another branch pulled at his jeans. He irritably kicked it away.

_Where the hell are we going? I should've paid more attention in the car. What if we get attacked by a bear? What if we run into some kind of serial killer? What if Grimm actually is a serial killer…? Shut up, Ichigo! You're not helping!_

For the longest time there was only the sound of their footsteps against the forest floor and the occasional snap of a twig in the dark. As they progressed deeper into the undergrowth however, and the brambles and other plants intruded further onto their path, Ichigo found himself drawing closer and closer to the man in front of him.

_What should I say? Shouldn't I at least thank him or something? Dammit. Why do I keep acting like this? It was just a gun…just…_

The sound of gunshots echoed in his head. Blood-stained memories tugged at the corner of his mind. He violently shoved them away, a shiver running through him as he licked at dry lips.

_I'm a man, for fuck's sake. I should be able to look after myself. I shouldn't always need saving like this…_

"Ichi."

"Eh? Y-Yeah?"

"Relax, would ya?"

"I-I am relaxed." He snapped, shaking off another branch that had gotten caught around his ankle.

"No. Ya ain't."

He said it in such matter of fact way that Ichigo could only sigh with defeat.

_Is it that obvious?_

"No one comes here so it's just us and a few flea-bitten squirrels. Nothin' ta worry 'bout." He said jokingly. "Just watch yer footin' up ahead though. Tha land drops off on yer right."

_He's looking out for me…Everyone's always looking out for me…_

Shame crawled beneath Ichigo's skin once more. He brushed it away.

_I should be able to look after myself…_

"Why are you being so nice?"

The words slipped out as nothing more than a low whisper. He didn't have time to explain them. Grimmjow stopped so suddenly Ichigo almost walked into the back of him.

"What kinda question is that?" Grimmjow retorted, turning on him.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on his feet but forced himself to continue. He'd started now, he might as well finish.

"You don't have to force yourself to be nice to me. I'll understand if you're angry or-"

"Why tha fuck would I be angry?!" he snapped.

Ichigo took a hesitant step back.

"See…you are angry." He pouted.

"No, I ain't!" he shouted, then scowled. "I am now! Dammit. Ichi, what's up with ya?" he demanded in his usual tactless manner.

Ichigo folded his arms against the rough tone. "Nothing."

"Bull. Shit." spat Grimmjow, emphasising each syllable.

"I said it's nothing." Ichigo repeated, his voice rising.

"And I say that's bullshit!"

"Why do you even care?"

"There some reason I'm not supposed ta?"

"No."

"Then what is it?!"

"Fuck's sake! Fine! I'm sorry okay!"

"…What?"

"I should've just let you take me home instead of making you drag me round all evening."

"What?!"

"I get it already. You don't have to keep trying."

"Ichi-"

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"What tha ever-livin'…!"

Grimmjow's voice dipped into a growl and he twisted away suddenly, his anger getting the best of him as he planted his fist into a nearby tree; a dull thud and the crack of a knuckle interrupting the silence before he turned on him again.

"Ichi, yer-" he began in the same angered tone before his gaze settled on Ichigo's torso and he seemed to pause. "Yer…still wearin' my jacket."

He said it softly, almost absent-mindedly.

"S-So?" Ichigo muttered, looking away as his fingers clutched the hems of the sleeves; a light blush warming his cheeks.

_Should I take it off?_

"Nothin'…It just looks right."

_Eh?_

Grimmjow scowled and ran a hand through his unruly aqua locks, a forced calm settling over his features.

"Okay. Just stop, Ichi. What tha fuck? Why wouldn't I want ya around?"

Ichigo blinked at the question.

"Wait, you're not…"

"What were ya thinkin'?"

"I…I thought…you didn't want me anymore…"

"Why?"

"W-Well, after the alleyway…with my ex…"

"That was yer ex?" Grimmjow's scowl deepened. "Wait, ya thought I was gonna break up with ya cos yer ex is a sadistic prick?"

"No but…I just…maybe you thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Thought I was weak." He snapped, his anger returning as his fists clenched at his sides. "That I wasn't worth the effort."

He could feel Grimmjow's gaze heavy on him as he spoke. As the taller male's words caught up with him though he found a sudden confused calm settle upon him.

"Wait, Grimm, did you say 'break up'? Are we…?"

This time it was Grimmjow's turn to recoil, his cyan eyes widening slightly.

"W-Well…ya know what I mean…"

Ichigo, however, wasn't really paying any attention to the almost embarrassed expression on Grimmjow's face as he searched for the right words. The beginnings of a smile were already settling at the corners of his mouth.

_He still wants me. He actually still wants me. He'd hadn't even thought about leaving. _

"Fuck it."

A growled out sigh was all the warning Ichigo got before a hand abruptly grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his thoughts; dragging him along the path.

"G-Grimm?"

"Yer a fuckin' idiot."

"Hey!" snapped Ichigo, mostly against the rough grip on his wrist than the actual words being said. Not that Grimmjow seemed to notice.

"What asshole got it inta yer head that yer worth so little?"

_What was that?_

"Yeah. Now I'm angry." He muttered. "For fuck's sake, Ichi. Wake up! I ain't interested in ya just for a quick fuck and I ain't gonna back off just cos of yer ex. I think I…"

_You think you what, Grimm?_

Whatever the end of that sentence was though, Grimmjow couldn't finish it. Not yet. His grip on Ichigo's wrist tightened.

"I suck at talkin'." He growled, towing him along behind him as he stomped up the path. "Come on."

The gesture of actions speak louder than words would have seemed more romantic if only it didn't hurt Ichigo's wrist so. He managed to put up with it for a few more yards before his annoyance became apparent.

"Grimm. Could you at least slow down enough to let me walk properly?"

Grimmjow glanced back and stopped suddenly. Apparently he hadn't realised how forcefully he'd been dragging him but from the soft panting escaping Ichigo's lips, he seemed to realise he'd been somewhat less than gentle. Slowly he released him.

"My bad."

Ichigo breath hitched slightly as Grimmjow's fingertips trailed lightly along the inside of his wrist; softly tickling his skin as they dipped into his palm before gently wrapping around his hand. A warm smile pulled at Ichigo's lips as their fingers intertwined.

"Come on." murmured Grimmjow. "It ain't much further now."

The closer they were to the top of the ever steepening hill, the more the moonlight crept beneath the thick canopy of maple leaves; bathing the dull grey darkness of the forest in a soft, silvery light. Gradually the trees thinned away, taking with them the harsh undergrowth that had tugged at their clothing and replacing it with long, swaying grass that lightly stroked and tickled their skin. The ground levelled off sharply as the vast landscape of Karakura city appeared before them and Ichigo couldn't help but gasp.

A sea of sparkling lights lay before him, spreading out in all directions; a perfect mirror to the twinkling, star-flecked sky overhead. As he stood there the view seemed to grow around him, surrounding them both before stretching off over the city to distant, shadowy mountains. All the while more and more stars seemed to shift into existence in the night. Hundreds at first, then thousands, then tens of thousand; each one burning brighter with every wondered breath he took.

Everything from the southern-most areas of Hueco Mundo all the way to the far northern reaches of Pendulum and Seireitei were reflected in his amber gaze. He could even make out the glowing, circular lines of the ring road surrounding the Shoten and the Oken, standing tall and proud at its centre; illuminated by spotlights on all sides as it stretched into the heavens.

"Grimm…It's beautiful."

"Ain't it though." Smiled Grimmjow, rolling out the blanket and sitting down.

"How did you even find this place?"

"I used ta come up here when I was a kid." He shrugged. "Ya know, ta get away from everythin'. It didn't matter what was goin' on down there. Up here I was King of tha World."

The words tumbled from his lips, unchecked, unrestrained; as pure and raw as they could possibly be. Ichigo couldn't withhold the tender smile that soothed his usual scowling features. It wasn't missed by the blue-haired man beside him.

"O-Oi. What's that look for?" muttered Grimmjow, glancing away and resting his chin in his hand; a soft, almost childlike pout pulling at his features. "It was a long time ago, okay?"

Ichigo heard himself chuckle. The sound almost surprised him as it warmed his chest and another piece of his anxiety broke off and faded away.

_How does he keep doing that? One minute I'm down. The next…he's there._

"I'm not mocking you." he said, still smiling as he glanced down at him. "I guess I just…like the idea of you like that."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Young. Carefree. Outgoing."

"Yeah, and then ya grow up and tha words change ta immature, arrogant and in yer face."

"I bet you were excited about everything." Ichigo mused to himself, remembering how Shiro had always been when they were younger. "Always getting into trouble and causing mischief."

"Heh. Yer not wrong there."

"Not much has changed there, huh?" smirked Ichigo, a renewed confidence filling his words.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Grimmjow retorted sarcastically before patting the blanket beside him, gesturing for the redhead to sit.

Ichigo did so, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his arms around them as his gaze returned to the breathtaking view before him; the warm night wind caressing his skin and lightly tousling his orange bangs.

_It's just like before, in Resurreccion, in the café. Everything comes so naturally._

A light blush painted his cheeks.

_He really does want me…_

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, all the while he gazed out across Karakura, deep azure eyes were watching him. A subtle smile adorned Grimmjow's lips as he let go of a quiet sigh; the tension in his shoulders finally lifting. Sure he might have been the butt of the previous joke but Ichigo had laughed. He was back to normal. That was all that mattered.

Ichigo's amber gaze flicked back to the man beside him. Almost instantly he felt his cheeks blush under the weight of his stare and would have looked away again if it hadn't been for the playful smirk dancing on Grimmjow's lips. He held no shame at being caught. If anything that cocky smile only widened.

Ichigo wasn't sure what he was thinking as he leaned towards him, lips parting slightly before he gently pressed them against Grimmjow's cheek. He felt the other man still at his touch. Apparently neither of them had expected him to do that. He pulled back again hesitantly.

"Ichi?" murmured Grimmjow questioningly, his fingertips brushing against the warm skin where Ichigo's lips had just been.

"Thank you." he whispered, firmly holding his gaze.

"For what?"

"Just…thank you." he repeated with a sigh, leaning against Grimmjow's shoulder.

_For everything._

After a moment he felt a strong, muscular arm snake around his back, pulling him close and cradling him against the other as a quiet chuckle echoed in his chest.

"Heh. Yer welcome."

They stayed like that for a long moment, happy to sit in the other's silent embrace and enjoy the view before them. When Ichigo next glanced up at Grimmjow however, his eyebrows were creased into a deep scowl, his teeth chewing at his lip slightly.

"Grimm, what's wrong?"

He held his gaze for a long moment before he actually spoke. Somehow Ichigo already knew what the question was going to be.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" he began almost hesitantly.

He nodded for him to continue.

"Back there, with yer ex…what tha hell was that?"

"How do you mean?" he frowned, his gaze slipping to the ground in front of him.

"Ya know exactly what I mean." He scowled.

_You really want to go into this now?_

Ichigo swallowed, then gave a long sigh. He was having to get a hell of a lot of crap off his chest tonight, huh? That being so, he found his frown easing slightly.

_At least he's trying to understand. _

"His name's Ggio Vega. He's an Arrancar." He said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "We were together for almost a month, about a year ago. I was an idiot and I dated him because I was trying to prove I was mature enough to look after myself."

"Yer kiddin', right?"

"I wish."

"He hurt ya?"

"Not at first." He whispered, his grip around his knees tightening slightly. "But once I was in that relationship I was trapped there. I couldn't get out even if I wanted to."

"So what happened?"

"My brother." He grimaced, not because he resented Shiro, just due to the memory of how he had found out. He still couldn't believe he'd ever been so pathetic. "They had a…little chat."

The blue-haired Arrancar didn't question that part. Somehow Ichigo got the impression that Shiro and Grimmjow shared the same definition of the word 'chat'. He nodded slowly at Ichigo's answer, instigating another short pause before giving an irritated sigh.

"Ichi…ya know what I'm tryin' ta ask."

Ichigo huffed and pulled back from his embrace. Yeah, he knew. He just didn't know how to answer him. Not with words at least.

His fingers remained steady as he began to unfasten the lowest three buttons of his shirt, ignoring the questioning look Grimmjow shot him. This would be the first time Ichigo had ever shown anyone this scar. Shiro had found him after it had happened. Shinji had taken him to get it stitched. Besides Tensa and the doctor that had actually done the stitching, that was it. No one else knew about it and Ichigo never volunteered the information.

_What makes Grimm so different?_

His eyes became fixated on Grimmjow's expression as he leant back on his elbows and the material parted, revealing the seven inch long line of pale white flesh running horizontally across his stomach. It was faint, yes, and it would probably fade given time but right now it may as well have glowed in the dark for the way Grimmjow stared at it.

His first reaction had been exactly what Ichigo had expected it to be. Anger. Thin blue eyebrows drew sharply together, his mouth flattening into a silent flat line before he finally found his words again.

"He did this?" muttered Grimmjow, venom piercing his words. "How?"

"He found out about…my fear…and decided to test it…So he put the gun to my head…and with a whip…" He swallowed, willing himself not to recall the memory.

_Come on. Don't stop now._

He managed to recover his train of thought, returning to the same matter-of-fact tone as before. It helped, if only because it allowed him to distance his emotions from the story.

"When I tried to run he broke my wrist and just kept going. I think I passed out…he probably got bored because there was no one there when I woke up. I got a taxi home and that was the last time I saw him, before tonight at least."

"I shoulda broken his neck after all." The Arrancar growled, punching the ground.

"Grimm." Ichigo said his name in the same way he had often said Shiro's; a softly comforting tone designed to calm the other male down. "It's okay."

"No. It isn't."

His hand reached up to touch the scar, pausing an inch away as though it had suddenly occurred to him that Ichigo might not want him to touch it. When the redhead made no attempt to recoil or stop him however, he continued.

_I'm already over all of that. Do what you want._

Ichigo had expected his touch to mirror the roughness of his tone but found himself mistaken. Amber eyes flickered half closed as the pads of his fingertips brushed along his skin so tenderly, so delicately, Ichigo could have sworn he was using a feather. He hadn't known Grimmjow was even capable of such caresses.

A soft moan quivered past his lips and he found himself relaxing back on the blanket as the soft sensations sent flickers of tingling electricity through him; setting each nerve alight before gently soothing it back down once more.

Grimmjow followed after him, bracing himself on one arm as his fingers continued their motions; enjoying the feeling of Ichigo quivering beneath him. Soon those fingers were unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, exposing more of his soft skin to the balmy night air.

When Ichigo's shirt slipped off further however, Grimmjow paused abruptly; his gaze caught on a single point on Ichigo's chest. All it took was one proper glance and he suddenly understood Ichigo's fear of guns.

He'd been shot.

On the right side of Ichigo's chest, about four or five inches below his right shoulder blade, was a small circle of pale, scarred flesh; soft to the touch and clearly visible in the silver light of the moon. It was maybe a decade or so old, making Ichigo barely a teenager when it had happened.

Grimmjow had noticed Ichigo's scars before, during their first night together and again the morning after. He'd tried to keep his gaze away from them at the time, appreciating that there was no good way to casually ask someone about something like that. He knew there was another scar like it on his back, presumably from where the bullet had exited his body again, as well as another on his left thigh. That one would have shattered bone, but this one? This would've torn muscle, crushed ribs, punctured his lung; not to mention the tissue damage. It was a sickening thought. Who the hell would've wanted or needed to shoot a kid?

Ichigo noticed the sudden change in the other's movements. The moment he realised why he reflexively shoved him away; squirming in his grasp in an attempt to escape the weight of his stare. The scar on his stomach was one thing but this…

_Not this._

"Grimm. Don't." he mumbled, not sure exactly what he was asking as he tried to tug his shirt back over himself again.

It didn't work. He found himself recoiling back against the blanket beneath him as Grimmjow's hands tightened around his wrists, preventing the redhead from struggling as he leaned closer; his eyes ever-flittering between wide-eyed sienna hues and the source of Ichigo's distress. Had Ichigo actually stopped panicking for a second to meet that azure gaze he would've recognised the Arrancar's actions for what they really were. Concern.

"Ichi. It's okay. I don't care."

"No. I hate it."

"Ichi-"

"Let go." His hands pushed desperately at the older male's chest, gripping the material tightly between his fingers but Grimmjow just held him in place. "It's disgusting. I hate it. I hate it!"

"It's no different from tha scar Ggio gave ya."

"No! It's different. It's…"

Dark memories clawed at the back of his mind and Ichigo found himself clinging onto Grimmjow for support just as much as he was struggling to free himself. Tears filled his eyes.

_Please. Don't make me explain this. I can't…_

"Just…let go!"

"Ichi. Calm down and listen.

"No!"

"Ichi-"

"I said let go!" he yelled; his hand finally working itself free of Grimmjow's grasp only to fly out and strike him across the face; his knuckles harshly smacking him across the jaw.

They both froze, Grimmjow's expression quickly becoming a deep, brooding stare; as hard and impassive as stone. He closed his eyes and sighed, the same forced calm setting across his features from before. He slowly released his hands.

_Why? Why do I keep making him look so sad?_

"Grimm. I didn't mean…I told you to stop."

"Does it make ya feel weak?"

The question came so suddenly, Ichigo could only lie there and stare back at him; heart hammering in his chest. He could barely catch his breath at this point let alone organise his wandering thoughts.

Yet Grimmjow's words spoke to something deep within Ichigo. Somehow the blue-haired Arrancar had hit the nail straight on the head.

Weakness.

He hated it. He hated being pitied. He hated people always trying to look after him. His family. His friends. They were always there for him and although Ichigo knew they didn't do it out of pity he still couldn't stand them constantly fussing over him. He never could.

"It shouldn't." he murmured, his voice pulling Ichigo from his thoughts as he leaned forwards to brace his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. "_This_ doesn't make ya weak."

Before Ichigo could argue, soft lips were pressed against that small circle of scarred tissue. A sickening shiver, tainted by the memory of that scar's origin, coursed under skin. Ichigo struggled again, as Grimmjow had known he would, but the Arrancar continued; circling it with his tongue as gently as if he were licking a fresh wound.

"D-Don't…Grimm." Whimpered Ichigo, tears still swimming in his eyes. "Please…"

Grimmjow's lips moved from his chest in favour of capturing his own; a chaste kiss that caught him by surprise before retreating just as quickly as it had come.

"Ta be able ta survive somethin' like that, ta be able ta keep livin'…that ain't weakness. I've seen it, Ichi. Few people can do it. Yer strong. Stronger than ya think."

Pale pink lips dipped to lick over his scar once more and Ichigo trembled at the touch; his hands tightly fisting the other's shirt. A low whimper slipped past his lips as Grimmjow laid a trail of kisses up his chest; stretching out along his collarbone before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Warm hands stroked along his skin and Ichigo found himself unexpectedly relaxing into the feeling.

"Y-You…You really don't care?"

"Would ya still want me if I had scars?"

"O-Of course but-"

"This doesn't change anythin'. Yer still mine."

Amber eyes widened sharply.

_His?_

Grimmjow pulled back to hold his gaze. A hand cupped his chin, lifting it so that their faces were barely an inch apart. Ichigo could feel his cheeks turning red as Grimmjow's breath tickled over his skin from sinful, smiling lips.

_He wants me. No matter what._

Ichigo leaned forwards suddenly, closing the distance between them and capturing those soft slightly parted lips with his own. His fingers instinctively reached up to caress the hard contours of his jaw before threading through soft cyan locks, gripping them tightly and holding him in place.

Grimmjow seemed so surprised by the action that for a long moment he didn't even move. A firm grip on his shoulder pushed him backwards, forcing him to sit back on his ankles, allowing Ichigo to sit and lean into the kiss.

When the tip of Ichigo's tongue gently danced against his lips though, he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Ichi?" he murmured, pulling back enough to speak.

"Don't talk." Ichigo whispered. "Just…don't stop."

Grimmjow didn't need any more encouragement than that. Ichigo hummed into the kiss as long fingers stroked down over his bare chest; tickling over the curve of his hip and sending a pleasured shiver down his spine. Another quiet moan followed after the first as Grimmjow sucked on his lower lip, briefly nipping it with his teeth before chasing Ichigo's tongue back into his mouth and stroking it firmly.

For a moment Grimmjow almost managed to push him back down on the blanket but Ichigo held his ground; fighting back with his tongue and deepening their kiss. Grimmjow groaned in approval, loving how forceful Ichigo was being. Tongues danced over one another as they slipped back and forth between them; rekindling the passionate heat they had shared the night before.

Ichigo retreated slightly to place a slow line of kisses along the older man's jaw, pausing over the place where he had accidently punched him before dipping lower to trail his tongue along Grimmjow's neck and throat; playfully biting at his pulse point before sucking at it harshly.

Hearing Grimmjow's breath hitch in response was music to his ears. His body shivered as Grimmjow's hands helped him shrug off his shirt. For a moment the fear of his scars being seen returned but as that skilful tongue swept over the shell of his ear and his breath shook again at his touch, Ichigo found his anxiety disappearing again.

"Grimm…"

He pushed hard against the muscular chest in front of him, forcing the other man back again before climbing into his lap; his legs quickly wrapping around his waist as he pressed their toned bodies together. Another low moan filled the silence as their hips touched; the sound only becoming more heated as they softly ground together.

Ichigo found a familiar blush creeping across his cheeks at the growing constricting feeling in his jeans. The feeling only grew as large hands stroked over his shoulders, blunt nails scraping down his back before moving down to cup his ass, gently massaging it as their hips rocked in unison. It only kindled the slowly awakening pool of heat in the pit of his stomach.

Long fingers found their way back to vibrant aqua locks as the motions grew steadily more intense and they continued to taste each other; mapping each other's bodies with lips, tongues and hands alike.

Ichigo's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Grimmjow's shirt; hurriedly pulling it off him so that he could press their bare chests together. Grimmjow certainly held no objection to the idea; tossing his shirt aside so that his arms could encircle the delicious redhead once more. The heat rising between their bodies was tangible. Everything Ichigo wanted and more. His memories from the night before had been blurred slightly but to feel him again now without the effect of that drug was utter bliss; better than he could've imagined.

That being said, Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was letting him take the lead. He was thankful for it. It was as if the other male realised that he needed to feel in control right now. That wasn't to say that Grimmjow was very good at holding back. Every now and again he could feel it; the way he leaned into every touch, the way his tongue tried to dominate him with every kiss, the way his hands moved possessively across his body. No sooner did he catch himself doing that though he would retreat again. It was almost as if he were encouraging Ichigo on. Perhaps it was just Grimmjow's way of telling him he cared.

Nails danced down Grimmjow's back as Ichigo's hands worked their way down to begin pulling at the elder's belt. Only then did Grimmjow begin to retreat slightly, his own condition rapidly catching up to Ichigo's.

"Ichi…slow down."

"No." he said lowly, pulling back to bite along his collar bone.

"Ah, fuck…Ichi. We don't have any freakin' lube. As much as I want ya, I ain't takin' ya dry."

Ichigo pushed him back sharply, rolling his eyes as he pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket and fished a small packet out of it.

"Here." He said, tossing it to Grimmjow.

He caught it, holding it up to the light. Sure enough it was a small sachet of lube.

"Wha-? Why the hell do ya have somethin' like that?"

"Sh-Shut up!" he snapped, a deep blush painting his cheeks. "If I were straight I'd keep a condom. It's no different."

A wicked smile crossed Grimmjow's face as he noticed Ichigo's embarrassed expression. It was akin to the usual cocky grin Ichigo loved so much but this one seemed to possess so much more raw energy to it, like a predator eyeing its prize.

Ichigo swallowed as he was pushed down and his back hit the blanket. Large hands pulled at his belt, loosening it and deftly tugging down his jeans in seconds. He knew, even before Grimmjow exposed him, that he was already rock hard.

"Grimm. Ahh!"

Teeth gently teased his nipple once before lips encircled it, sucking it gently and making his back arch with a new wave of heated pleasure. Grimmjow's lips trailed kisses down his stomach, pausing on the scar over his stomach before slowly working further and further down. His boxers were whipped away and Ichigo shivered as the wind caressed his naked skin.

As much as he loved what was happening though, Ichigo refused to let Grimmjow do all the work. Before the Arrancar could do anything more, Ichigo hooked his leg around the other's middle and twisted sharply, flipping their positions.

Grimmjow growled out his disapproval at the sudden change but it quickly changed into a restrained moan as Ichigo palmed his crotch. Moving down Grimmjow's body, Ichigo nuzzled at the rapidly awakening length of flesh still hidden beneath dark jeans; kissing it firmly as his hands quickly pulled off the restrictive material.

_Hmm? Grimm doesn't wear boxers._

Ichigo bent forwards again, his tongue gently licking at the tip of Grimmjow's thick length, making him gasp at the sensation.

_Convenient._

His tongue retreated again quickly, licking a teasing line from his bellybutton to the base of his cock before slowly working up the shaft again.

"Hah! Fuck."

Grimmjow's head rocked back as Ichigo's lips parted, taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently; massaging it with his lips before gradually sinking down and taking him all the way into his mouth. His nose met soft blue curls and he held Grimmjow there for a moment, sucking and licking over his length before pulled back again just as slowly; his own length bobbing slightly at the series of low pants and groans issuing from Grimmjow's mouth. The idea that he was the cause of those sinful sounds was enough to make his cheeks burn red with embarrassment but dear God did it turn him on.

Ichigo repeated his previous action before running his tongue over the head once more. He took his time, paying special attention to each part; caressing the shaft with his fingers and stroking slowly as his tongue circled the crown and teased the slit. It was never anything that would cause too much friction but it was still enough to tease the blue-haired Arrancar to within an inch of his sanity.

Apparently it was working. Grimmjow's fingers worked their way into his hair, encouraging him on as his breaths became deeper, heavier. Ichigo listened to his lover's demands, his lips devouring him from base to tip and back again as his hands gripped Grimmjow's hips; holding him down as he tried to buck into the warm, wet heat Ichigo was supplying.

"Damn…Ichi. Ah, fuck!"

Those fingers in his hair tugged at him sharply, forcing him to release Grimmjow's length with a wet pop before crushing their lips together once more. Large hands held his waist, guiding him upwards till Ichigo was straddling his lover's hips.

Grimmjow kissed him deeply; tongue toying with his own before tickling over the roof of his mouth. That was enough to make amber eyes flutter closed but when Grimmjow's fingers curled around both their hardened lengths Ichigo couldn't help but groan, feeling his back and shoulders shake as his arms began to buckle beneath him.

"Fuck, Grimm…d-don't. Ah!"

Those long fingers covered both of them, pumping them in unison and it was all Ichigo could do to stop himself from letting go right then and there. His consciousness returned sharply though when he felt Grimmjow's other hand reach between his legs. Nothing could prepare him for the sudden digit that softly rubbed over his entrance, already slicked with ice-cool lube.

_Bastard. When did he…?_

Ichigo gasped and bucked his hips as Grimmjow's first finger slipped inside him; his insides holding it close as it wriggled and moved inside him. The initial penetration was a feeling Ichigo never got used to but as that finger began to work him he felt himself relax once more.

Grimmjow's lips continued to greedily eat him up, distracting him enough for a second finger to slip in beside the first, scissoring as they stretched him and making his toes curl.

"Ahh!...Hah! No. A-Ah…"

Ichigo braced a hand against Grimmjow's chest as the other both stroked and stretched him; willing himself not to fall too far into that feeling. Ichigo was losing patience, desperately wanting the feeling of Grimmjow inside him before he lost himself completely. He reached for the lube packet, hastily squeezing the rest onto his hand.

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance as he batted the Arrancar's hand aside. It quickly became another low groan as his own fingers wrapped around that thick length, thoroughly coating him.

It seemed Grimmjow couldn't wait either as his hands gripped his hips suddenly. The next moment Ichigo was on his back again, his aqua-haired lover kneeling between his legs as a welcome heat teased his entrance.

"Grimm. D-Do it."

Ichigo's back arched again as he felt the head slip inside him; wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. Grimmjow didn't fight the constricting position, allowing Ichigo to control the movement as he slowly pressed inside; teeth biting down hard on his lower lip as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips forwards.

Ichigo's grip around Grimmjow's waist tightened suddenly, forcing him deep inside him and dragging a heated moan from both their lips. Fingernails tore at Grimmjow's chest and shoulders as Ichigo panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Move…please."

"Wait."

"M-Move!"

"Ya ain't ready!"

Just to emphasize the point Grimmjow flexed his hips ever so slightly. Ichigo's body spasmed almost instantly; a white-hot mixture of pain and pleasure flashing behind his eyes as a deep groan tumbled from kiss-swollen lips and his inner walls twitched; an action which drove a breathless groan from Grimmjow's throat in return.

A hand gripped his length suddenly, slowly but firmly stroking it as if to sidetrack him from the slow stretching feeling. Ichigo's eyes slammed shut. The sensation of being both filled and pumped at the same time rapidly pulling him into a sea of pleasure, one he had no intention of trying to resist.

His hands reached up to Grimmjow's shoulders, pulling him down so that he could wrap his arms around his neck; his nose nuzzling his pulse point as he panted hard, trying to catch his breath as he adjusted to Grimmjow's length and girth.

"N-Now?"

Grimmjow's hips tested the movement again, going slowly to begin with but even that first gentle thrust was enough to make Ichigo bite down hard on his shoulder. Grimmjow groaned at the rough treatment, another wicked smirk pulling at his lips as he thrust in again. Ichigo's nails danced over his skin as he held in another moan. By the third thrust though, Grimmjow was sliding effortlessly inside him; smooth and strong amidst the tight space.

"Hmm…hah…ahh!"

Soon Ichigo was rising to meet those thrusts; pressing himself back against Grimmjow as he was repeatedly filled to the brim. Gasps and moans filled the night as the two of them writhed in unison; sweat trickling over their tanned flesh as they held each other tight. Tongues licked at flesh, lips sucked at salty skin and all the while those powerful hips snapped harshly in and out of Ichigo, eliciting a stream of delicious noises from his lips.

Ichigo's body felt as though it were on fire as Grimmjow pounded into him, each thrust making his body hotter; leaving his cheeks a deep crimson colour. His molten honey gaze was dragged back to the man above him as Grimmjow leaned back, his hands hooking beneath Ichigo's right leg and lifting it up, holding it against his chest. The next thrust that struck him made his whole body shake in delight. A moan tried to escape his lips but got caught somewhere; dying in his throat as Grimmjow moved even deeper inside him.

"Hah! Ah! Grimm…F-Fuck!"

Ichigo's eyes rolled closed at the sudden increase in speed and pleasure.

"Yes. Ah! Gri-ahh!"

He bit his lip, trying to hold in his ever louder shouts as Grimmjow pounded into him.

_More. _

He wanted more of this soul-shattering pleasure, more of Grimmjow. His mouth opened in a breathless cry as the world slipped away around him, leaving him to the mercy of the spiralling heat that consumed his body.

Just when he thought his lungs would burst, Grimmjow paused suddenly and Ichigo's breath rushed back to him, the trapped air making it out in the breathless form of his lover's name. Amber eyes peered open, only to flicker closed again as Grimmjow released him. Panting just as hard as he was, Grimmjow leaned forwards to lick along Ichigo's neck before whispering low in his ear.

"Don't hold back, Ichi. I wanna hear ya."

His tongue dipped down to lick over the bullet wound and Ichigo cringed slightly. Whatever thought had been forming there though was quickly forgotten as Grimmjow flexed his hips again, throwing more fuel on the raging fire at his core.

"I told ya." He murmured in his ear. "I don't care about those."

Again he ran his tongue over it and Ichigo found himself leaning into the sensation.

"I love all of ya, Ichi."

Ichigo gazed up with shimmering, molten honey orbs to meet darkened azure framed by the pitch-black of a twinkling star-filled sky. For once in his life, he felt completely accepted. His heart skipped a beat.

"L-Love?"

Grimmjow just flashed that same old arrogant smirk as he brought their lips together again for a tender kiss.

Ichigo moaned deep in his chest as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into Grimmjow's lap. His legs tightened around him response, hugging him close as Grimmjow returned to his previous motions, thrusting faster and deeper inside him. Each time he adjusted his angle, aiming for the one place he knew would leave Ichigo boneless in his arms.

Ichigo lungs were burning, demanding oxygen in return for the relentless gasps and moans that spilled from his lips.

"Hah! Hmm…nnh…ah! Ahh, Gri-!"

His words were lost in a soundless scream as Grimmjow thrust in, striking his prostate head on and igniting white fire behind his eyes.

"Ah-hah! Yes! Th-ere!"

"Hmm…Ya got it."

Grimmjow struck it again and Ichigo was pulled under, unable to return as he felt his release looming behind him. His arms wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's neck, hugging him close as if his life depended on it. Ichigo thought maybe he could resist a little longer but as long fingers curled around his length, pumping in time with those thrusts Ichigo just couldn't hold on.

"Ah! Hahh! G-Grimm….I can't…Gr-imm. Grimm!"

His body spasmed suddenly as Grimmjow struck it again. His back arched, Grimmjow's name tumbling from his lips as warm, sticky liquid sprayed both their chests.

"Ichi! Fuck! Ah!"

With Ichigo tightening and convulsing around him, Grimmjow was pulled into his own release. A deep groan escaped him as he gave one final thrust and shot his seed deep inside Ichigo, coating his inner walls.

They both fell back down to the blanket, panting hard. Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow pulled out of him and he felt a familiar trail of liquid running down his length. He didn't care. As Grimmjow collapsed beside him and gathered him into his embrace, all Ichigo could focus on were the steadily receding waves of pleasure consuming his body and the feeling of his lover's arms holding him close in the darkness.

Ichigo snuggled into that embrace; a wide, satisfied smile pulling at his lips as the warm night breeze licked at their naked, entangled bodies and the steady pounding of their hearts echoed in their ears. Grimmjow was his and he was Grimmjow's. He was never going to let him go, not for anything. Nothing, nothing in the whole damn world, was going to tear them apart.

**-x-**

In a quite side street of Hueco Mundo, a jet black Audi R8 slowly reversed into an empty alleyway and pulled to a stop. Its lights dimmed then faded completely as the engine was cut off and silence reigned once more.

The only light left came from the small screen of a smart phone, currently propped up on the dashboard. On it, a mass of angular white lines spread out over a black background. At the tap of a finger however, the lines began to spread; focusing in on a single, pulsating blue dot. From this image it was much easier to identify the random lines as what they actually were, a map.

There was a soft beep as the red dot began to move across the screen. The owner of the car blinked slowly. The dot had been stationary for a while but now it was moving again, coming closer.

"Good."

Slim fingers reached to the seat next to him, delicately folding around the cold metal frame of a Baretta 92FS, instantly moulding around the grip as if it had been unnatural without it. It was an elegant weapon, as discreet as it was deadly; a perfect sidearm for a master of his trade.

Despite the pitch black of the car, the fingers worked the weapon flawlessly; disassembling, checking and reassembling it in less than ten seconds flat before adroitly inserting a full 15 round clip into the magazine housing and screwing a silencer over the muzzle. The well-oiled inner mechanisms clicked as a 9mm round slid into the chamber and waited silently for its master's instruction. Flicking the safety catch off and back on again, he laid the weapon back down.

On the screen, the blue dot began to flash faster.

Sullen green eyes glanced down at a brown cardboard file lying in his lap.

"It is time you found out who he really is, Grimmjow."

**-x-**

_**Me: *giggling* Yes. Yes I am going to stop it there. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. I found writing this one a little difficult so if you could take a short moment to let me know what you thought about it, I'd be massively grateful.**_

_**Ichi: Even if it's just a few words. **_

_**Grimm: (still tied up) *mumbles and nods***_

_**Ichi: Or just a smiley.**_

_**Grimm: *sighs but nods again***_

_**Me: Oh, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. As little teaser I'll give you the chapter title. It's called 'Identity Revealed' and should be up within the next week or two. Thanks for reading. Please review xxx**_


	8. Identity Revealed

_**Me: Hello again and thanks for tuning in. As promised, chapter eight is ready and awaiting your approval.**_

_**Ichi: It's going pretty well so far isn't it?**_

_**Me: *sly grin* Yes…very well. **_

_**Grimm: What tha hell's that look for?**_

_**Me: *smiles innocently* Nothing. Nothing at all. You guys have got a nice little relationship going there….**_

_**Ichi: *recoils* I know that look.**_

_**Grimm: Wait, Chou…I mean, Chou-chan. Ya wouldn't…**_

_**Me: *ignores* Mega-thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Byee~ *runs away***_

_**Ichi & Grimm: CHOU!**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 8 – Identity Revealed**

Shinji lay on one of the long leather sofas of their flat; his feet propped up over the end and an arm resting lazily behind his head. He gave a long sigh; the only sound in the empty quiet of their flat save for the gentle clink of ice against glass from the triple whisky that dangled loosely from his fingertips. The silence was comforting, almost uplifting; helping him both ease and empty his aching mind.

The discomfort in his ribs had been soothed down to little more than a dull throb by the potent blend of painkillers and booze that currently coursed through his system and, combined with the knowledge that his bruises would soon fade, the blonde was actually feeling quite upbeat. All he had to do was not think about last night, or the bandages around his wrists, or the faint scent of lavender still clinging to his skin. So long as he did that, he could kick back and enjoy the tranquillity while it lasted.

The front door screeched open and slammed shut. Heavy boots stomped up the stairs.

"Ichi!" called a familiar, though currently unwelcome voice.

_Well so much fer that._

He heard the door open and close a second time; quieter than before. Another set of footfalls hurried after the first.

"Shiro! Wait!"

"Ichi!"

A tall figure in white skinny jeans and a slim fitting maroon shirt appeared at the top of the stairs. Dark eyes narrowed as he spied Shinji.

"You! Where is he?"

_Nice ta see ya too, Shiro._

"Gone out." sighed the blonde, calmly downing the whisky in a single gulp and returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"When?"

_Nah, my ribs are fine. Thanks fer askin', ya know, considering ya gave 'em a punchin' earlier and all. Asshole._

"About an hour ago." He frowned; closing his eyes as if to block out the sudden intrusion.

_Like fuck I'm gonna put up wit' twenty questions right now._

"Dammit!" spat Shiro, turning on Tensa as he too reached the top of the stairs. "Ya knew he was goin' out. Why didn't ya remind me sooner?"

Tensa just sighed, pushing past him with a faint scowl.

"You were busy." He muttered, dropping onto the sofa opposite Shinji. "Would you have preferred it if I'd interrupted mid-transaction?"

He grabbed a motorcycle magazine from the coffee table and began flicking through it. From the way he was snapping through the pages however, Shinji could tell he was somewhat less than calm. It made him wonder how much they'd argued before they'd arrived.

Shiro didn't respond to Tensa's taunt, knowing full well what the answer was. Instead he stormed off into the kitchen area and began rootling through the liquor bottles lined up along the back.

"Any chance of a refill Shiro?" called Shinji sarcastically, rattling his empty glass.

"Get bent!"

Shinji and Tensa exchanged a knowing glance.

_Guess it was a bad fight then. _

Tensa turned back to his magazine but Shinji's gaze lingered a moment to witness the other man's eyebrows pull together into a frown and his mouth harden into a thin, flat line.

_I'll never understand how he does it. No matter what happens, Ichi's always gonna be number one in Shiro's eyes. How can he bear bein' near him knowin' he ain't tha most important person in his life? _

A second later and Tensa's expression had returned to its usual calm, indifference.

_I couldn't do it._

Before he could stop it, an image of dark eyes framed by dirty blonde hair invaded his memory.

_A moan caught in his throat as the sounds of breathless panting filled his ears. Warm, sweat-streaked skin moved beneath his fingertips. He gritted his teeth as another stab of pain-filled pleasure shot through him._

"_Wai-ah! Hah…I can't…"_

_A hand reached out to lift his chin as another tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Nothing's free in this life, Shin-chan. Remember?"_

"_K-Ki…suke…"_

He blinked wildly as he pushed the memory away; his fingers rubbing unconsciously at his bandaged wrists. He wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

"S-So…" he said, clearing his throat and turning back to the dark-haired man opposite him. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. The border-dwellers at Twelve renewed their deal. Anything happens over there and we'll know about it."

"So it's clear so far then?"

"Yeah but you can tell they're worried. Apparently more and more of them are moving away from Eight and the Southern Shoten."

"No encouragement needed ta make 'em renew then?"

"None. Shiro didn't even need to bring out the knives." He half-smiled.

To anyone else that would have seemed laughable but the two of them both knew it had entirely been a possibility.

"We told you we could handle it."

"Yeah, I know."

Back in the kitchen, Shiro had brought out his phone and was angrily prodding at the buttons as he paced backwards and forwards. A second later and he had clearly given up on texting and decided to call his poor brother instead.

This happened every time the younger twin managed to get out without supervision. A rare occurrence in itself if only because Ichigo knew he would never get any peace when he did. Not if Shiro had anything to say about it at least. Shinji had lost count how many times the albino had insisted on dragging him back home again in the middle of the night. Then again, after what happened with Ggio, who could blame him?

Shinji had been about to roll his eyes and go back to staring at the ceiling when the ivory-haired man in question stopped suddenly with his back to them; his shoulders stiffening. The other men noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and paused to focus on him.

Shiro slowly lowered the phone again.

"Something wrong." ventured Tensa, closing his magazine again.

"Shinji."

The tone was as low and cold as it was short-tempered. Shinji could already feel his stomach tightening.

"Y-Yeah."

"Where'd he go?"

"Cero." He murmured, sitting slowly. "Wh-"

A pale fist slammed the phone down on the hard kitchen work-surface, making them both jump.

"So why ain't he answerin'?"

"Maybe he can't hear-"

"Why does it keep sayin' he's outta tha area?!" he yelled, turning and striding towards him. "Where'd he go?!"

Before Shiro could take a step too close, Tensa was there; his fingers tightly wrapped around his lover's wrist, stopping the angry albino in his tracks.

"Shiro. Calm down."

"Che." He scoffed, his fists clenching. "Well?" he spat through gritted teeth, ignoring Tensa and glaring down at Shinji once more.

"I told ya! He said Cero!"

"Who with?"

"Ya know who with. That guy from Resurreccion."

"Shiro, it's perfectly possible there's just no signal in the club." Interjected Tensa.

"Ya know as well as I do." He snapped, shaking him off. "Tha signal in Cero is fine."

"Shiro…"

"I've gotta find him." he said, grabbing his phone off the counter again and heading for the door.

Instantly, Tensa was on his feet, barely a step behind him.

"You know he won't like that."

"This ain't about what he likes. He's gotta learn he can't just wander off when he pleases."

"Shiro. Let him be."

Tensa tried to touch his arm again but Shiro shoved him back, making him stagger to keep his balance.

"Fuck off!" he snapped. "Stay behind if ya wanna! I don't need y-"

Shiro's words were cut short as he found himself shoved back against the wall with a thud. Gold on black eyes stared down into fierce, icy blue as Tensa's fingers gripped his shirt.

"Never ask me to do that!" he shouted, his voice breaking slightly.

Back on the sofa, Shinji recoiled slightly, suddenly very aware this encounter wasn't for him to witness. Tensa never got angry. Ever.

"Ten-"

"You know I would follow you anywhere! So don't you dare…! Don't you dare…"

Still scowling, Shiro held his gaze for a long moment as he mulled everything over. Finally he let loose a small sigh and the tension in his features visibly slipped away. A small smile pulled at his lips as he slumped back against the wall and gathered his lover into his arms; holding him close as his scent washed over him, calming him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, so only he could hear him; his words stroking the air over Tensa's ear. "Come with me?"

"Idiot." He mumbled from the warmth of Shiro's chest. "You already know the answer."

Shiro's smile widened as he took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. Not another word was said between them before the door clicked shut once more.

Back on the sofa, Shinji blinked at the sudden silence. Well that was Shiro for you, he thought rolling his eyes; a hurtling whirlwind of unnecessary noise and blind emotion. Sit still for long enough and it might pass you by.

He sighed and laid back on the sofa again.

_What I wouldn't give fer some peace fer once._

He had just begun to relax again when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Ochre eyes cracked open to glare at the ceiling.

_What now?_

He groaned and lazily pulled it out.

"Yello?"

"_Ah, Shinji-kun."_

"Eh? Hime-chan?" Why was she calling him? `"Long time no see."

"_Aha, yeah. It's been a while. I would've called earlier but I've been busy."_

"What's up?"

"_W-Well…I saw Ichi-kun today. He came to the café with…a friend."_

"So that's where he was." smiled Shinji, relaxing his arm behind his head again. "And?"

"_W-Well, I'm not sure if it's my business…I just thought maybe it was important. I mean, not that it's my place to say this kind of stuff…ha ha, I mean…"_

"Just go fer it."

"_Well…He, uh, I mean, his friend…"_

"What 'bout him?"

"_H-He called him Ichigo."_

Shinji's face dropped into a scowl, his eyebrows pulling sharply together. How the hell had Ichigo managed to let that slip? He'd once seen him hold that cover story after racing through a few crates of beer and falling down a set of stairs. He hadn't even broken character when he'd got arrested that one time. Okay, well, when Shinji had _accidentally_ got him arrested that one time. He shook his head against the memory. The look on Shiro's face when he'd found out still made him cringe but right now there were more important things to deal with. Namely, working out what the fuck went wrong this time and how he was supposed to fix it.

"Did he know his last name?" he asked, trying not to sound too serious despite how fast his mind was suddenly reeling.

"_No, I don't think so."_

Well at least that was something.

"I see. Thanks fer tellin' me. I'll look inta it."

"_But, Shinji-kun…"_

"Try not ta worry, Hime-chan. Stuff like this happens occasionally but nothin' much ever comes of it. We'll fix it." He shrugged. "And ya know as well as I do, hidin' who he is makes our job a whole world easier but it ain't tha only reason we're lookin' afta him."

"_I know that…bu-"_

"It won't matter if one guy knows. Ichigo'll correct him soon enough and that'll be-"

"_N-No!" _she said suddenly_. "That's not it!"_

"What d'ya mean? Hime-chan, what aren't ya tellin' me?"

There was a long stretch of silence and he could almost picture her chewing her lip on the other end of the line. He had to remind himself not get angry. After all, they both had Ichigo's best interests at heart here.

"Hime-chan." He repeated calmly but sternly. "What aren't ya te-"

"_He said it in front of my boyfriend! Ul-chan, he's…he's an Espada!"_

Shinji sat suddenly, ignoring the stab of pain from his chest.

"Wh-What tha hell d'ya mean he's…what tha fuck're ya doin' with an Arrancar commander?!"

"_Shinji-kun! They know each other! Ul-chan and Ichi-kun's friend."_

Shinji swallowed; his mouth suddenly very dry. His body was already up and moving towards the door.

"Hime-chan…Who's Ichi with?"

A short, defeated sigh crackled down the line.

"_Th-__The__ Sexta Espada…Grimmjow __Jaegerjaquez__."_

**-x-**

Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle as they paused at a set of traffic lights and Ichigo took the opportunity to tug on his collar and capture his lips in yet another heated kiss. Who was he to argue? Especially when he had been the cause.

It had started off as just his little joke; sneaking a kiss on the redhead's cheek when he wasn't looking and making him blush. Although hesitant at first, Ichigo was apparently the competitive type because the simple act had quickly escalated into their lips colliding whenever they had the chance; a game which almost had them wanting to get caught in traffic.

A car horn blared behind them as the lights changed back to green but Grimmjow just stuck up his middle finger; his tongue well and truly preoccupied as it caressed Ichigo's. The horn boomed again and with a smirk he finally pushed the younger man back in his seat and quickly pulled away.

The dense black of the night still hung over them, tinted orange from the street lights and although the stars were now barely visible, their magic had still yet to be lost upon the two of them as they drove north through the streets of Hueco Mundo.

"Grimm, do we have to go back to Pendulum?" he asked with a sigh.

"Hey, yer tha one that said it'd be better if ya went home."

"Yeah, well…I've changed my mind."

A teasing finger trailed up Grimmjow's thigh and he chuckled again.

_This is what I wanted._

A carefree atmosphere hung over the car. Ichigo was smiling at his side and the playful banter and gentle touches they'd first shared at Resurreccion were back in full force. Grimmjow smiled and took hold of Ichigo's wandering hand, pressing his lips to his knuckles once before placing it back in the other's lap.

"Nice try. Ya said ya needed ta talk with yer brother 'bout somethin' and I ain't getting' in tha way of that."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms, sitting back in his seat. In truth, neither of them wanted to be parted from the other right now. Their encounter on the hillside may have been caused by an incident capable of tearing them apart but somehow they had managed to come out of it stronger than ever.

Right now, Grimmjow felt like he was riding on the longest high of his life. A permanent smile lingered at the corners of his mouth, making his features seem softer. If it weren't for the devilish glint in those azure eyes whenever they focused on Ichigo, one could almost be forgiven for thinking his motives towards the other were entirely pure. That wasn't to say they weren't, of course. Just that if Ichigo persisted much more in teasing him he would quite happily turn the car around, take him straight back to his flat and not let him out until morning. He was only human after all.

Warm breath ghosted against his ear once more, snapping him from his thoughts. A self-satisfied smirk dawned on his features as Ichigo's lips pressed against his neck, slowly licking and biting at the skin there.

"Ichi, if ya keep this up…" he growled, trying to keep his eyes and thoughts on the road.

"Then what, Grimm?" he purred back, nipping at his earlobe.

Okay, forget what he'd thought before. If Ichigo kept this up he'd pull the car over this second and take him right then and there.

"Thought ya wanted ta take this a little slower." He said, raising a thin blue eyebrow with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean, Grimm." He murmured, the low baritone sending a shiver of heat through the Arrancar as cool fingertips moved beneath is shirt.

_Fuck._

"I'm not doing anything…am I?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something in response but it was lost suddenly beneath an engine's roar.

Bright lights flashed.

A streak of black paintwork glinted in the dark as another car shot out of the alley beside them.

It was all Grimmjow could do to wrench the steering wheel sharply away; forcing them up the curb opposite and sending them crashing through a row of planted shrubs into the adjacent, tree-lined park. Ichigo fell back in his seat as Pantera skidded across the fresh grass; wildly tail-spinning once, then twice, before finally coming to a rest in the middle of the park.

Pantera's engine growled quietly in the dark, like a dog preparing to defend its master. Outside in the bright beams of the headlights however, everything remained unnaturally still. Not even the leaves in the trees deigned to ruin the silence.

Grimmjow swallowed and let go of a shaking breath before finally releasing his hands from the tight grip they had upon the steering wheel.

_Tha fuck was that?_

"Ya okay?" he managed to get out, sparing a glance at Ichigo before returning his gaze to the darkness in front of them; scanning it for the approaching danger.

The younger male was pressed back in his seat, fingers clutching at the edges and panting hard. Like Grimmjow he seemed shaken but otherwise alright. A plus if only because the Arrancar would've damn near killed the person responsible if Ichigo had been hurt.

"Oi, Ichi!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright…somehow." came the dazed response from beside him. "What the hell just happened?"

_Good question._

Grimmjow leaned forwards in his seat, cerulean eyes narrowing as he peered out through the dark. They were sitting ducks out here, stuck in the middle of open ground without a single angle from which they could defend themselves. He almost reached for the gun he kept hidden under his seat but decided against it at the last minute. The last thing he needed was Ichigo freaking out on him again.

There was no denying it though. He had a bad feeling about this. They may be in Hueco Mundo right now but that didn't mean they were entirely safe from attacks from other factions. Nnoitra had said that the Shinigami were testing their borders but that was over at Eight, not here at Four. But then who? The Vizard? They hadn't initiated an attack in years. Why the hell would they start now?

"Grimm." He heard Ichigo whisper. "There."

Grimmjow didn't spare a look at whatever Ichigo was pointing at.

"Down." He hissed, his hand moving to Ichigo's shoulder and tugging him out of sight.

The slow, rhythmic sounds of their breathing filled the silence. Once again Grimmjow considered the gun beneath his seat, telling himself it didn't matter if Ichigo got scared if their only other option was death. He hesitantly stole a look over the dashboard once more.

His gaze darkened as a pale, ebony-haired man stepped out of the shadows.

_That son of a bitch._

Oh he knew that face alright. He sat up sharply; a low snarl creeping through gritted teeth as he irritably popped his seat belt free and wrenched the car door open.

"Grimm? Wha-"

"Stay here."

Whatever words Ichigo said in protest after that though were lost as the Arrancar slammed the door shut again.

The ground was shredded and uneven from Pantera's wheels. Not that Grimmjow paid it any mind as he marched forwards, heavy boots digging into the soft mud. Right now there was just one man in his sights.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatro Espada stood composed before him; the wind gently flicking at his hair and pulling at the long black overcoat that clung to his slight frame. The infuriating look of those impassive green eyes was one he'd seen a thousand times but still failed to understand. It was enough to make his blood boil anew.

"Bastard!" snapped Grimmjow. "Tha fuck ya tryin' ta pull? Ya almost wrecked my car!"

_No one touches Pantera. Fuckin' no one!_

"Grimmjow." He began in a familiar monotone; a quality that only succeeded in riling up the other Arrancar even further. "I suggest you calm down."

"Che! Calm down?" he growled, his words thick with venom. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya! What tha fu-"

"Where is he?"

Grimmjow anger faltered, catching in his throat along with his words. His scowl deepened.

_What…?_

"Tha hell're ya talkin' about?"

"The man you've been with, the so-called Normal you met at Resurreccion, where is he?"

_What tha hell…?_

"Che! Tha fuck do you care? It's none of yer business."

"Aizen-sama told you to keep an eye on him for a number of reasons. Do not tell me you've lost him already."

Grimmjow didn't understand a damn thing about what was happening. One minute he's having a great time with Ichigo, the next his car's been run off the road and Ulquiorra's riding his case. He didn't like where it was heading. Instead of trying to make sense of it though he just did what he always did, falling back into his usual antagonistic demeanour; using it as a shield as much as a means to attack.

As such, he was just about to tell Ulquiorra exactly where he could shove his questions when a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Aizen…?"

Grimmjow span round; his defences crumbling away at the sight of those once warm amber eyes now staring at him hesitantly from between burnt orange bangs. He felt his stomach drop; a sick, empty feeling clawing its way up his throat.

"Ichi…wait. It's not what ya think-."

"Aizen Sousuke…your boss. He told you to watch me?"

"No. Well, yeah but-"

_Shit._

Ichigo took a visible step back, a frown pulling at his features.

"Is that why you…we…?"

It took the blue-haired Arrancar a long moment to work out what he was asking; if only because what Ichigo was accusing him of had never once crossed his mind.

"What? No!" he stammered, a flicker of panic dancing through him as he closed the distance between them. Ichigo's shoulders stiffened as he gently placed his hands upon them. "Ichi, why would ya even think that?"

"I-I don't know." He murmured, holding his gaze. "Why would Aizen ask you of all people to watch me in the first place?"

"Do you really expect us to believe you didn't know who you were with all this time?" interrupted Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow had almost forgotten his existence. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Ichigo to stare down the Cuatro.

_Don't ya dare…_

Ulquiorra never did anything without Aizen's permission and in turn, Aizen never did anything without a reason. Personally, he didn't like the idea of either of them meddling with his love life.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tried to keep his cool. Something easier said than done. Things were rapidly heading from bad to worse. All he wanted to do right now was get Ichigo back in the car and get the hell out of there. If he got to crush Ulquiorra beneath his tyres in the process so be it. The skinny bastard deserved it for dragging them both into this in the first place.

_Don't ya fuckin' dare._

His sharpened glare proved as ineffective against the dark-haired man as ever though and when those pale lips next spoke, Ichigo was suddenly gone from his grasp.

"Are you really so naïve as to not realise you were in the company of an Espada?"

Amber eyes stared back at him, wide with shock; searching for the lie.

"E-Espada…?"

"The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

_Shit!_

"Ichi. I was gonna tell ya." He said quickly, trying to reach out to him.

Ichigo recoiled from his touch. He might as well have slapped him across the face for the pain that suddenly shot through him, a pain only amplified by the accusing stare he laid upon him.

"So it's true."

"No!" he snapped. "I mean…not all of it. I wasn't with ya just cos of that. Ya know that, don't ya?"

Ichigo couldn't hide the confused frown that marred his features.

"I do but-"

Grimmjow's fingers twitched into a fist. A growl leapt from his chest as he rounded on Ulquiorra, seizing him roughly by the collar and lifting him onto his tiptoes.

"There. Happy?" Grimmjow yelled. "Now he knows. Go let Aizen know the result of his little game."

The dour man didn't even react, just kept studying him with those expressionless emerald eyes.

"Game?"

"Ya think I don't know what yer up ta?"

"You believe this to be some kind of game?"

By Grimmjow's standards, Ulquiorra was already well beyond his limit of how much shit he'd tolerate before he let his fists loose. The only thing stopping him now was the knowledge of what Aizen would do if he found out his precious 'children' had been fighting – again. Even that patience was wearing thin at this point though.

"Che! Bastard! Quit interferin' and fuck off already!" he snarled, settling for shoving him backwards before storming back over to Ichigo. "We're leavin'."

"I can't let you do that."

"What?" he snapped, turning on him again.

"This is not about testing your choice of partner, Grimmjow. Not this time. This one is different." He said, gesturing to Ichigo. "Aizen-sama has some questions for him."

"Ha! Like hell he fuckin' does. Aizen's not gettin' a single hand on him."

"You would not protect him if you knew who he was." He said, eyes narrowing slightly.

Ichigo flinched at his side.

"What?!"

"Isn't that right?" he said, turning on the redhead. _"Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Grimmjow froze.

A cold wind tugged at his hair, whispering through the trees around them, eating at the silence. Whatever unsavoury words he was about to spit at Ulquiorra suddenly died on his lips, lost as he choked upon them.

"Kuro…saki?"

Time seemed to slow as he turned, heart pounding in his ears, on the man behind him. He must have heard that wrong. He must have. Ichigo would deny it. He'd laugh it off and Grimmjow would punch Ulquiorra in his pale, deadpan face for ever suggesting anything so damn stupid.

When wide cyan eyes finally met amber however, the other refused to hold his gaze, quickly looking to the side.

"N-No…It ain't true…" he murmured, though it felt like all his strength was leaving him. "Ichi, tell me it ain't true."

Deep orange eyebrows knitted themselves together in shame, his mouth hardening into a thin, flat line.

"Ichigo!"

Still he said nothing.

His hands balled into fists at his side but there was no anger to be found there, only despair.

_There was no way…_

This was Ichigo they were talking about. _His _Ichigo. He was playful and fierce when he wanted to be, yes, but he was also shy and hesitant, easy to tease and quick to blush. There was no way he could be…

Grimmjow stepped back, capable only of standing and staring as the scene before him played out its course; as distant and divided from himself as an image on a screen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Repeated Ulquiorra. "Twenty-two years of age. Son of Kurosaki Isshin; the once proud, now fallen leader of the Vizard. Nephew of Urahara Kisuke, current master of the Shoten. It was believed you had died in a shooting at the age of nine. You have done well to hide your existence this long."

"Shut up…"

It was Ichigo who spoke, though his words escaped him as little more than a whisper. His fists shook silently at his sides, though his expression remained hidden from sight beneath the shadow created by his hair.

"One twin brother and two younger sisters, although you haven't seen the girls since your father took them away twelve years ago. Their names are Karin and Yuzu."

"Shut up."

"While your mother Masaki was kill-"

"Shut up!" he screamed, rage flaring like fire in his eyes.

Ulquiorra paused.

"You are to come with me, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have been told not to harm you if possible and to treat you with every respect owed to an heir of the Vizard domain. Aizen-sama simply has a few questions for you."

"Like hell I will." He yelled back. "I'm not going with you."

Grimmjow turned his empty gaze back to Ulquiorra, just in time to see him pull his pistol from his jacket.

"I will not ask you again."

Ichigo recoiled, eyes widening.

Before Grimmjow even realised what he was doing, his body was moving. The next moment he found himself stood between them, staring down the darkened barrel of a gun with his arms outstretched, shielding Ichigo.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

In truth, he had no idea. He was angry, hurt and confused but he didn't know where to direct any of those emotions; couldn't even work out what had caused each of them. None of that mattered for shit right now though. No matter what, he decided, he wouldn't let Ulquiorra point that thing at Ichigo. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

"Grimmjow, I asked you what you are doing."

"I heard ya." he growled back.

The Cuatro's gaze darkened.

"If you get in the way of my orders, I will remove you."

Grimmjow swallowed once, knowing the threat was real. Regardless, he stood his ground.

"Blow me." He snarled. "I won't let ya-"

A shot rang out in the dark.

Azure eyes widened as he felt the heat blast past his ear and his heart stuttered.

_If ya heard tha shot ya ain't dead._

The thought flashed through his head, leaving him before it had even had chance to arrive. He took a quick breath, turning quickly at the sound of hurried footsteps behind him.

A smudge of orange raced away through the dark.

"Ichi!"

The next moment, a blinding pain struck him over the back of the head. He stumbled to his knees, barely catching himself as his vision flashed white before fading to grey.

Ulquiorra stepped past him, chasing after Ichigo.

_No._

Bright spots danced across the back of his eyes, making the world around him spin and tip. He groaned and tried to stand, only to fall to his knees once more. His head throbbed in warning, telling him not to try that again.

He ignored it.

_Ichi._

Blunt fingernails clawed at the soft mud as he once again forced himself to his feet, shaking his head against the pain and dizziness that tried to drag him into sleep.

_I'm comin', Ichi._

He staggered the first step, swayed into the second but by the time he reached the third he was already running; heavy boots pounding against the grass.

_I'm comin' for ya._

The darkness shifted to an orange-tinted grey as the streetlamps peered through the trees that lined the road. He burst through the shrubs beneath them, ignoring the branches that scratched and pulled at his clothes and skin.

Buildings passed him by along the empty street. He gritted his teeth against the piercing pain in his head and the pounding in his chest; forcing himself onwards.

He'd make it in time. He had to.

He just had to.

The city seemed to stop at the far end of the long road in front of him, interrupted by a thick band of rippling black water that cut through the land.

Karakura river. It ran all the way down from Twelve in the north, curving around the Shoten to the right and separating it from Hueco Mundo, before running southwest out of the city at Eight. If Ichigo could cross it he would be safe. Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to reach him, but then, neither would Grimmjow.

Hardened cerulean eyes narrowed as two silhouettes moved ahead of him; the first pulling further and further away from the second. Damn Ichigo was fast. Grimmjow was almost surprised by how hard it was to keep up.

When he next looked up, Ichigo had already disappeared around the corner, running along the road parallel to the river bank. A moment later and Ulquiorra stopped suddenly at the same corner; a glint of metal shining in his hand as he raised his gun to aim.

Grimmjow didn't think, didn't hesitate; just leapt forwards with a roar.

Ulquiorra turned too late. Another explosion filled the silence as a pale finger twitched on the trigger and a second bullet was spat out into the dark. Grimmjow grimaced as it glanced off his bicep, biting into the skin and tearing through his jacket as it passed him by. His hand seized Ulquiorra's wrist as he crashed into him and the next moment they were falling.

Gravity seemed to abandon them as the world span and they tumbled down the bank together. The Cuatro's back hit the ground hard, sliding over the soft mud and tearing up the loose grass as the Sexta pinned him down. The smaller male didn't waste a single second, bringing his firearm down towards Grimmjow's head once more.

Hand still firmly around Ulquiorra's wrist, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and forced the barrel away from him once more, jerking it skyward as he brought his head down. Ulquiorra gasped as the Sexta head-butted him; blood streaking from the gash that appeared over his nose from sheer force behind the hit. Ulquiorra hesitated, giving the other just enough time to wrench the firearm free from his grip and toss it aside.

Ulquiorra didn't know what hit him as Grimmjow's left hand returned to seize him by the collar, holding him still as his right fist came in with a vicious strike across Ulquiorra's cheek, splitting his lip. A second later and he swung it back the other way again, backhanding him across the jaw with a sickening crunch.

His victory was short-lived however as he felt a blossom of pain in his ribs. He didn't have time to wonder what happened before Ulquiorra's fist swung in again, crashing into his temple and sending him reeling sideways. He might have caught his balance if Ulquiorra hadn't sent out a kick of his own, striking him in the ribs for a second time and tossing him in to the dirt.

Grimmjow rolled, his fingers digging into the mud as he flipped himself over onto his hands and knees.

"It seems I underestimated how thick your skull is." murmured Ulquiorra, picking himself up before drawing a thin, four inch blade from his belt. "It won't happen again."

Grimmjow jumped to his feet as Ulquiorra darted in again, the silvery dagger held tightly between his fingertips.

Grimmjow had barely managed to retreat out of his reach the first time when he stepped in again. Slashing left, then right, then right again. Those azure eyes could barely keep up with motions. Grimmjow was forced to take another step back as another thrust turned into a feint and Ulquiorra's knee caught him low in the gut. The Sexta staggered backwards, fighting for his own breath as Ulquiorra composed himself, checking the grip below his feet.

Azure eyes narrowed sharply as the Cuatro leapt forwards again, a downwards stab arcing towards his chest. Grimmjow's hand shot out, catching him by the forearm and stopping his attack with a hard block that left the blade quivering dangerously over his heart. He tried to step back, tried to widen his stance to gain more balance but at once Ulquiorra was there, sweeping his foot behind Grimmjow's own and ripping his balance away from him.

Fate tipped against his favour this time and he found himself falling. The tip of the blade bit into the bare flesh over his throat as he landed with a grunt; Ulquiorra straddling his chest. Deep crimson blood dripped down over Ulquiorra's nose and spattered onto Grimmjow's cheek. Through gritted teeth he shifted his hand to grip the smaller man's wrist.

Emerald eyes darkened as Grimmjow slowly applied pressure to that wrist, gradually twisting it back on itself as if to send it back to it's owner. Ulquiorra may have the technique but Grimmjow was physically stronger and they both knew it.

Grimmjow's knee shot up into the base of Ulquiorra's spine and he recoiled. The Cuatro tried to correct himself, instantly pushing back down on the blade again but by then it had already slipped up and sideways. The renewed force sent it slashing across the Sexta's cheek before burying itself deep into the thick mud.

Ulquiorra was left wide open and so Grimmjow's elbow swung in, catching him on the chin as he returned the previous favour and slammed his own knee into Ulquiorra's gut.

The Sexta pounced after the Cuatro but Ulquiorra caught his balance again, continuing the roll and aiming to have himself on top once more. Grimmjow felt the pull and, placing his foot on Ulquiorra's sternum, kicked upwards.

Ulquiorra's thin frame flipped over his head, disappearing entirely into the dark water of the Karakura river with a loud splash before resurfacing once more.

When Ulquiorra next looked up at him, they both knew it was over. The knife was lost beneath the rippling black water and the Cuatro's pistol was in the Sexta's hands, ready and aimed towards its master's head.

"How's that?" Grimmjow grinned, whipping the blood from his lips.

In one deft motion he released the magazine and let it slip from the bottom of the pistol with a soft click. He kicked it off into the darkness of the river. Ulquiorra didn't bother trying to jump him after that. They both knew there was still one bullet left in the chamber.

"Why are you defending him?" he asked calmly as the water lapped at his chest. "Do you not realise he was just using you for information?"

"Ya don't know that!" Grimmjow growled, his grip shifting on the trigger as he considered the possibility of just shooting the man where he stood. "Ichi would never-"

"Then why did he not tell you who he was? Why did he lie and say he was a border-runner if not to gain your trust?"

In a single motion, Grimmjow stepped forwards and booted him across the face. A short moment later, his hand shot out to grip the back of Ulquiorra's collar as he breifly slipped beneath the water's surface once more; dragging him back onto dry land only to press the gun to the back of his head.

Unafraid, Ulquiorra glanced back over his shoulder; his gaze hollow and dark.

"Aizen-sama will hear of this."

"Then give him my regards." Sneered Grimmjow, swinging the pistol down over the back of his skull and dropping him to the floor.

Breathing hard, Grimmjow cleared the bullet from the gun's chamber and tossed the empty weapon at Ulquiorra's feet.

He wasted no time in quickly scrambling up the bank back onto the road but had barely taken a step or two when bright lights flashed over him. Regardless to say he was something close to surprised when he recognised Pantera pulling up beside him.

"Get in." said Nnoitra, sticking his head out of the window.

In any other situation the Sexta would have torn into him for driving his car but right now he couldn't care less. He jumped in and they sped off, racing after Ichigo.

He didn't know what he was doing, didn't even know what he would do if he caught him. He just knew that if he didn't chase after him now, he'd never see him again.

**-x-**

Footsteps rang against concrete. Sweat glistened as it ran over smooth, tanned skin. Still he didn't dare stop. He didn't care that his lungs were begging for air, or that heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to smash past his ribs. None of that mattered. He just had to run.

_Just run._

His thoughts were scattered. Endlessly flickering between a collection of memories and the feelings attached to them. There was no order to them. The barrel of the gun and those sullen green eyes. The joy he had felt in the car. The pain and hurt he'd caused Grimmjow. The fear of being discovered. The panic of being chased.

Dammit. Why couldn't he have just agreed to going back to Grimmjow's? Would that have saved them? What would happen to them now? Was he alright? How could he have just left him like that?

Gunshots echoed in the distance. He shook his head, focussing on the task at hand.

_Don't stop…Don't stop!_

He yanked out his phone and pushed speed dial. It barely rang once.

"_Ichi! We've been lookin' everywhere. Where tha fuck ha-"_

"Shiro, come get me!"

The words tripped off his tongue, combining to form a single panicked word.

"_Where are ya?" _came the forced-calm of the response down the phone.

"The Fourth Bridge…I'm running…but, Shiro…!" He gasped, finding it difficult to run and talk at the same time.

"_S'okay, Ichi. We're on our way. Just keep runnin', okay."_

"O-Okay." Ichigo nodded and shoved the phone away again.

_Just keep running._

The tall buildings that had once surrounded him were fading away into smaller riverside flats, taking with them the cover and safety he so desperately craved and exposing him to the open air. It didn't matter, he told himself. The lights of the Fourth Bridge twinkled ahead of him; a path of light that stretched out over the darkness of the river and into the Shoten. It was so close he could almost feel the heat of those glowing white bulbs.

_Just a little more. I just have to get across the bridge. I just have to-_

A car engine rumbled behind him, it's headlamps lighting up his back and stretching his shadow out across the rough asphalt ahead of him. It didn't matter, he told himself again. The barrier that blocked the road from the bridge was down and lay just a few steps in front of him. He covered it in a single bound, his hand gripping the red and white beam tightly as he vaulted over it, never losing his pace for a moment.

_Almost there…Almost there…_

The car screeched to a halt. A door slammed.

"Ichi!"

His heart stuttered.

It was more than a shout, just less than a scream; yet somehow still as desperate. Heavy boots pounded behind him.

_Don't follow me. Don't pretend we can fix this._

_Keep running. Don't stop. _

_Don't try and tell me we can go back to how we used to be._

What was he doing? Ichigo knew he could out run him. He knew that his safety lay just a few hundred yards before him. So why was he catching up to him?

Why was he letting him catch up?

_Don't stop. They'll get you. They'll kill you._

Those heavy footsteps inched ever closer.

"Ichi!"

_Don't stop._

Closer.

"Ichigo!"

The world span as a rough hand caught him by the arm, turning him round to face hardened cerulean eyes. A strong grip fell over his biceps, holding him place; hard enough to keep him from escaping, gentle enough not to hurt him.

"G-Grimm."

The silence ate away at them as they both stood there for a long moment, panting hard. Ichigo tried not to stare as he took in the sight of the blood smearing his face and the mud caking his clothes. That other man, Ulquiorra, was he dead now? He tore his gaze away from him.

_I thought you were different._

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak. Swallowed once, faltered and gasped to try and find his breath.

"W-Why did ya run?!" he snapped, his voice shaking slightly. "Why…Why did ya lie ta me?"

Grimmjow's grip tightened slightly and for the first time Ichigo found himself afraid.

"L-Let go!"

"Ichi!"

"Let go!" he yelled, struggling against him. "I-I never lied! I never-"

"Yer a Vizard! A fuckin' Kurosaki! Ya just conveniently forgot that?"

"What about you?!" he shouted back, trying to shove him off again. "You're…You're an Espada! How do you think I felt?! I knew you were an Arrancar, but-"

"So Ulquiorra was right! Ya were just usin' me."

"No! I didn't…I'd never…" Ichigo felt his heart sink. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The roar of a set of motorbikes echoed in the distance, coming up behind him fast.

_They're coming for me._

Ichigo stilled. If Shiro saw them like this, if he thought Grimmjow was the threat…

A empty calm pushed itself past everything else; numbing the pain and quietening the voices that told him to run or cry or fight.

_It's over._

"You have to let go of me now." He murmured, his voice so calm it almost hurt. "For your own sake."

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up into his lover's face, telling himself this would be the last time.

_There's no way back now. Please. Let go…_

Whatever stony façade Grimmjow had put up in defence shattered, eaten up by despair as his grip on Ichigo's shoulders loosened ever so slightly. His voice dipped into a whisper.

"Ichi. I can't lose ya."

The motorbikes reached their crescendo behind him. Ichigo's shoulders stiffened as he bit down everything he had, every memory, every last shred of emotion that betrayed him and told him how me much he loved the man in front of him and when he next spoke, he couldn't have hated himself more for the words that left him.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Espada!"

Azure eyes widened at his sudden fierceness; his jaw dropping slightly as his hands slowly slipped away and he stepped backwards.

"Ichi, I…"

Tyres screeched behind him and Ichigo turned on his heel, marching away from the Arrancar with a mask of forced indifference placed upon his currently fragile demeanour.

Three bikes waited behind him. He recognised the white paintjob of the bike in the centre and its equally white-clad rider. Shiro jumped from his ride with the engine still running, ripping off his helmet before taking Ichigo in his arms. Shinji and Tensa waited at his flanks.

"Ichi. Ya okay? Did he hurt ya?"

His older twin moved to step past him and confront Grimmjow but Ichigo caught him by his jacket, holding him back.

"It's over." He said in a low voice. "Let's go."

Shiro scowled as he glanced between his baby brother and the blue-haired man behind him.

"Ichi, wh-"

"I said it's over." He snapped, signalling for Shinji to toss him the spare helmet and snatching it out of the air. "Let's go." He repeated.

Reluctantly, Shiro growled and stormed back over to his bike; mounting it and kicking away the stand in a single fluid motion before shoving his helmet back on. He shot Ichigo an expectant glare.

The redhead didn't hesitate, quickly pulling on his helmet and climbing on the back of his brother's bike.

From this angle though he could see Grimmjow's expression and he'd be lying if he said it didn't damn near break his heart. Tears filled his eyes once more as he forced himself to look Grimmjow in the eye.

There was no denying the sadness and disbelief that lingered there. No doubt he knew the bikes, knew the helmets, names and insignias. The White Demon. The Black Blade. The Golden Pharaoh. Who didn't? They were something close to infamous these days.

"So…this is who ya were all along_._" murmured Grimmjow.

The bike engine grumbled beneath him and Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's waist. One last look and he couldn't hold himself together anymore. A tear rolled down his face as he held the other man's gaze for one last second.

"Goodbye."

And then he was gone, racing off back along the bridge into darkness.

_**-x-**_

_**Ichi: Chou-sama…how could you?**_

_**Me: Now, now, Ichi. It can't be smooth sailing all the way.**_

_**Grimm: No but could ya at least not put us on some kinda spine-shattering rollercoaster of a plotline.**_

_**Me: *pouts* Those are the best kind…**_

_**Ichi: But-**_

_**Me: Oh relax. This isn't the end by any means.**_

_**Grimm: So when're ya gonna fix this?**_

_**Me: *smiles* You'll just have to wait and see. **_

_**^_^ Thanks for reading. Please review x**_


	9. Seven Times Down, Eight Times Up

_**Me: Heya guys! Chou here. ^_^ It's Friday again and you know what that means~ Another chapter is up and awaiting your approval.**_

_**Ichi: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. **_

_**Grimm: Yeah. It makes tha next chapter a hell of a lot easier for Chou ta write.**_

_**Me: Yup. I couldn't do it without you guys. Hope you enjoy the new chapter~! xxx**_

**-x-**

**You Should Be Illegal**

**Chapter 9: Seven Times Down, Eight Times Up**

It was August 7th.

Outside the double-glazed windows of Grimmjow's flat, the sun beamed down from a cloudless, crisp blue sky. Insects of all shapes and sizes chirped from balcony pot-plants and the shaded leaves of the maple tree leaning over the street corner road sign. It was the sound of summer itself and the very noise seemed to grate against the air, making it seem twice as hot as it actually was. Even with the air-conditioning blasting ice-cool waves throughout every room, there was no denying the heat that clawed at the glass or the dense humidity that slapped him across the face whenever he opened his front door.

He hated it.

Stretched out on the dark leather sofa with his forearm shielding his eyes, the Arrancar lay with little more than a damp white towel wrapped around his waist. Sweat glistened over his tanned physique even as cool drops of shower-water hung from his long aqua bangs, clinging to the strands and weighing them down. His jaw was locked, lips set in a thin flat line as though he were holding something in; choking it down for fear it would escape and consume him.

He ran a hand through those unruly damp locks, letting loose a long sigh. Clear blue eyes peering out into the sunlight outside, blinking slightly at it's harshness. After a moment they flickered closed again. Why he even bothered opening the blinds he didn't know.

_A whole week, huh?_

It had been exactly seven days since his twenty-fourth birthday, seven days since Nnoitra and the guys had invaded his home and placed that silver-scripted VIP ticket to Resurreccion in his hands, seven days since he'd first met Ichigo.

And only six days since he'd lost him forever.

It could have been a month or two for all he cared. How long it had been didn't change a damn thing. He still couldn't get him off his mind. Oh he'd tried, make no mistake. There wasn't a single drop of alcohol left in his flat. Half of it he'd drunk dry on his first few nights back at home. Beer. Vodka. He hadn't cared for the name of the poison, just the quantity. A day or so later the guys had shown up and taken the rest away.

In his half-drunk, half-hungover state, he'd damn near tore their heads off for that. He'd thrown a few punches, yelled things he didn't mean at the top of his lungs. He still hadn't apologised.

_Probably never will. Bastards deserve it for tryin' ta interfere._

Had he been thinking straight he would've known that they were right and had the roles been reversed he would've done the exact same thing. Drinking yourself stupid and waking up on the bathroom floor every morning with the contents of your stomach still waiting for you in the toilet was never a clever way to fix a broken heart and, now that he had sobered up, Grimmjow was mature enough to realise that.

On the same note he had taken it upon himself to throw out all of his porn. Both vices just made him feel dirty and depressed. He knew by now that it didn't matter what he did. When he closed his eyes all that waited for him was those warm amber eyes flecked with honey and the memory of his body pressed against his; haunting him into his dreams.

Even now.

He sighed and cast his gaze over to the TV quietly chatting away to itself in the corner. It was some chat show or other and decidedly not what he had put on in the first place.

_Great. How long've I been doin' tha dark and broody thing this time?_

He let out another sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. This had to stop. He had to find some way to pick himself back up again.

_Che. What tha fuck can I do now though?_

Ichigo, although a large part of it, wasn't the only reason for his melancholy. Grimmjow had lost much more than him and his pride that night.

**-x-**

_The roar of the motorcycle engines faded into the distance, eaten up by the darkness of the cool night air and replaced with the gentle lapping of the black water beneath the bridge. A rolling breeze tugged at him; caressing his skin and whispering in his ear with the tenderness of a lover's embrace._

_Still his body felt frozen, unable to respond to the events it had encountered. His weight seemed to have concentrated itself into the soles of his feet, rooting him to the spot as he continued to stare off into the distance; eyes locked on the last place he'd seen him._

_-"Get your filthy hands off me, Espada!"-_

_Those words played over in his mind, tearing at him again and again like a knife through his chest. He wanted to scream, to yell and fight and struggle but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Everything just seemed to be fading away around him. He closed his eyes, willing the ground to swallow him whole. What did it matter? What did any of it matter anymore?_

_Time seemed to distort itself. He remembered Nnoitra's hand on his shoulder and the tug on his arm guiding him back to Pantera. He remembered the doors slamming shut, the engine rumbling beneath him, the stretching silence. Up ahead, the familiar sight of Las Noches donned the horizon._

"_Starrk picked up Ulquiorra. Ya should thank 'im." _

"_Why?" _

_His voice came out flat. Empty._

"_Cos if he hadn't ya'd be in even deeper shit and I'd be drivin' ya outta Hueco Mundo right now insteada inta it."_

_Other things were said, other glances exchanged as he was guided from the car and through those ivory halls. All of that just seemed to disappear into a blur though, like it wasn't important enough for his mind to hold onto. People stopped and stared but no one interrupted them. No one dared get in their way. _

_Now he lay here on an old hospital bed in a dimly lit room; his arm bandaged up from where Ulquiorra's bullet had grazed him and his wrist cuffed to the bedrail, the cool steel digging into his skin. Not that he was going anywhere. _

_He could've picked the lock if he'd wanted to, could've found some loose nail or piece of wire to free himself. Hell, he could've booted the flimsy rail clean of its hinges and broken out that way. _

_But he didn't._

_Instead he just lay there all night, the shadows of the barred window resting over his torso as he ignored sleep and watched the empty seconds tick by._

_Once he may have felt frustrated at the wealth of emotions that rushed over him, at constantly having to decide how to react to everything. He couldn't decide if that was better or worse than how he was now._

_He felt nothing._

_No sorrow. No anger. No fear. Even the pain had quietened itself, dying down to a soft numbing sensation that rippled through him; washing him clean._

_Slowly the cold morning light began to creep over him. He watched the hour hand twitch to six, heard a bell ring in the distance and then the gentle click of the door handle turning. He glanced up. Nnoitra stood calmly in the open doorway. He'd never seen him look so serious in all his life._

"'_s time."_

_They both knew he wouldn't run but Nnoitra freed him from the rail and attached the other cuff to his wrist nonetheless. The Sexta glanced over his shoulder as they took to the halls once more; noticing Tesla, Nnoitra's second, following silently behind them. Clearly this was being done by the book and no one was to argue otherwise. _

_Not a word was said between them as they walked, not until they reached the main elevator at the heart of the building, left Tesla behind and the metal doors slid shut. _

"_It'll be alright, ya know." Began the Quinto after a moment, though he kept his gaze forward. "A' mean, yer one o' Aizen's favourites. Everyone knows that. A' doubt he'll banish ya or kill ya or anythin'."_

"_Yer not helpin'."_

_His voice held the same emptiness from the night before. It was a tone he just couldn't shake._

"_Look, Grimm, all I'm sayin' is-"_

"_Don't." he murmured, his eyes on the floor. "Just don't. I couldn't care less right now."_

_He was about to let out another sigh when long fingers grabbed him roughly by the collar, shoving him up against the wall. Grimmjow didn't fight the hold._

"_Shut up and listen, jackass." barked Nnoitra. "If ya manage ta keep it cool in there ya might actually make it outta this in one piece. Ya've got an advantage that others would kill fer given tha chance so don't. fuckin'. blow it. Got it?"_

"_What're ya talkin' about?"_

"_A' could fuckin' punch ya right now." Spat Nnoitra, his lips twisting into a snarl. "Snap outta it, Grimm. Ya fucked up. That guy ditched ya. So fuckin' what? Right now ya gotta worry bout yerself. Quit bein' so pathetic."_

"_Tha hell d'ya care?"_

_This time Nnoitra did punch him; a wicked backhand that caught him straight across the cheekbone, snapping his head to the side. The coppery taste of blood drifted over his tongue._

_Grimmjow raised a hand to wipe his lips. He saw Nnoitra tense, expecting him to put up some kind of fight but the blue-haired Arrancar just glanced aside. If anything that seemed to annoy the Quinto more._

"_Fucker, this ain't just 'bout yer sweet little ass."_

"_What, ya think I don't know that?" retorted Grimmjow in a low voice. _

"_A' think yer forgettin' what's important."_

"_And ya think I'd just forget about her?!" _

_Nnoitra retreated slightly. Apparently neither of them had expected the sudden ferocity with which Grimmjow had just spoken. The grip on his collar disappeared as Nnoitra's expression softened and he turned back to the door. They had reached the top._

"_Grimm. Just…don't give up yet. Alright…? She still needs ya."_

_The lift doors slid open. Grimmjow frowned and stepped out first, jerking on the handcuffs in the process._

"_Come on. I don't wanna be late."_

_A single set of double doors awaited them at the end of a short hallway. There was only one room on this floor. Nnoitra knocked twice and, with a word from the occupant inside, pushed it open._

_In all the years he'd been here and all the times he'd taken the lift up to this, the twenty-fifth, floor, Aizen Sousuke's office hadn't changed a bit. It was the same ivory walls, the same polished oak flooring, the same dark mahogany desk and high-backed chair. When he was boy he'd always thought that chair had looked like something out a European medieval court, with its red velvet seat and ornately carved design, kind of like a throne. That was over a decade ago though, such childish thoughts and imaginations had long since left him._

_Aizen was sitting when they entered, his form silhouetted by the glass wall behind him and the soft blue light of the morning sky beyond. His fingers tapped away at a silver laptop but as they approached he pulled it closed; placing his elbows on the desk and interlacing his fingers. _

_Dark coffee eyes fell upon him. Somehow he managed to hold that gaze for a moment before his own slipped to the floor._

"_My thanks, Nnoitra. Leave us."_

_Nnoitra unlocked the handcuffs and turned to go; his hand lingering on Grimmjow's shoulder for a second as a whispered 'Good luck' passed between them. Then the door clicked shut and the two of them were left alone._

"_Would you sit?"_

_Grimmjow's stance wavered slightly but he managed to hold himself together, looking Aizen in the eye once more._

"_I'd rather stand." _

_His words may have seemed defiant but in truth it was an old game. Grimmjow had never accepted a seat in this room. He didn't like Aizen looking down on him. _

_An amused smile slipped over the elder's lips._

"_It's nice to see you haven't changed, even if you have calmed down somewhat since then. So rebellious…" He mused, relaxing back in his chair. "Do you remember the first time we met? You were what, ten?"_

_Grimmjow didn't bother to nod. They both knew the answer._

"_It seemed as though every one of my officers was dragging you in here back then. The little boy with the bad attitude and the mouth to match. Do you know how many times I had to quieten those voices saying you weren't welcome here, that all you did was cause trouble? I thought we were beyond all of that but now…?"_

_He let his sentence hang a moment as he leant forwards once more, resting his chin on those interlaced fingers; his gaze heavier than before._

"_What happened, Grimmjow? I thought we had an understanding."_

_The Sexta held his tongue, wondering if this was one of those rhetorical questions Aizen was so fond of. Apparently it wasn't._

"_Grimmjow, this is not a police station and I am not a cop. Your silence will not save you here. Now I am giving you one chance to explain yourself. I suggest you take it." _

_Grimmjow shifted on his feet. He didn't want to talk about it, not to anyone and especially not to Aizen. Just the thought of recalling all that had happened made his head spin, a thousand little emotions bubbling their way to the surface. He forced them all down, focusing them into a single point and placing them into a box, shutting the lid tightly. _

_Taking a slow breath he did as he was told, recounting everything from his first meeting with Ichigo at Resurreccion to their last moment on the bridge. The one thing he left out though Aizen quickly picked up on._

"_And the sex." _

_Grimmjow chewed his lip a moment before growling out the answer._

"_Twice." _

"_Is that so? You must have been quite fond of him then."_

_Grimmjow shot him a glare but the dark-haired man didn't even seem to notice. _

"_You've surprised me, Grimmjow. It seems to me you've been quite honest, more so than I would have expected given the circumstances. However yours and Ulquiorra's stories seem to match up." _

"_They do?" _

"_But of course. You may not like each other but you should know that Ulquiorra would only tell the facts of the situation. Unlike you he can detach his emotions from the job to get it done. He is recovering well, if you were wondering."_

_He wasn't._

"_Make no mistake, my views against my officers fighting amongst themselves has not changed. The only reason he is not here with you now is because you were the one who got in the way of his orders. From what I understand, he did warn you once." _

"_He did." He said flatly._

"_Well then, it seems there is nothing left to say. Grimmjow, it saddens me but I cannot overlook this one. You went against a direct issue of my orders, attacked one of your fellow Espada and allowed a precious asset you yourself were meant to be watching to escape without a fight. I might even go so far as to say you helped him to do so. Am I right?" _

_Grimmjow remained silent once more. He had nothing left to say. _

"_You are to hand in your weapons, all of them, as well as your phone and the keys to your car. You are to return to your flat and stay there until further notice. Do you understand? You are being placed under house arrest until I say otherwise and are not permitted to leave or travel anywhere unless in the company of an Espada higher than your former rank." _

_He looked up sharply._

"_Former?" _

"_I am sorry, Grimmjow. I know how much it means to you to be an Espada but you leave me little choice."_

"_Bu-" _

_He stopped himself. That little, tightly shut box at his core threatened to open up but he slammed it shut again. There was no point in arguing. He knew that._

"_Grimmjow, do you remember the last time you stood here? Eight years ago…"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Do you really want to go back on the deal we made that day?" _

_He winced. A teen's voice cried out from a memory. His own voice…_

–"_Please! You have to help her. Please! I'll do anything! Anything!"- _

_He swallowed._

"_No. I don't."_

"_Good." Smiled Aizen. "Whom do you serve?" _

_His body stiffened, fists clenching at his sides as he forced himself to move, sinking down onto one knee and bowing low – the second time he had done it in his life, the only time he had done it since that day. His words came out low and strained._

"_Only you, Aizen-sama." _

_And just like that day, the throne-like chair creaked. Soft footsteps moved over wood before a cool hand ruffled his hair. _

"_Good boy."_

**-x-**

He could still remember the feel of those fingers through his hair; a lingering reminder of who he belonged to and where his loyalties were destined to lie. His fists clenched again at the memory, a scowl close to a grimace pulling at his features as his teeth ground together.

He knew he had gotten off lightly but that didn't comfort him. He'd lost everything he'd ever worked for and for what? Two nights with a guy he'd never see again? The worse thing was, as much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to throw the fault upon someone else, in the end he knew the truth.

_I did this. _

He'd blamed others at first. Ulquiorra. Aizen. Ichigo himself. Hell, amidst his booze-induced stupor he'd inflicted upon himself he'd even called Nnoitra out for giving him that ticket in the first place. The Quinto hadn't deserved that.

After that meeting with Aizen everything seemed to creep up on him and fall apart at once. It had been Nnoitra who'd kept checking on him and kept him up to date about everything. Nnoitra who'd agreed to take him out for a drive in Pantera to cool his head and sat and listened as he rambled away.

Most importantly, it had been Nnoitra who'd taken him to the rec room beneath Las Noches and waited quietly outside as Grimmjow pounded the punch bags for almost an hour. The former-Sexta had barely been able to stand after that. Sweat soaked his whole body and his limbs ached more than he could ever describe but he'd managed to greet his friend with a smile when it was over. It was something that he had been eternally grateful for, even if he hadn't said as much.

Now he just felt empty. No. Not empty, just missing something. Something he couldn't bring himself to either remember or forget.

So here he lay, five days later, tired and alone in his flat. Boredom eating away at his mind and only the short bursts of anger and regret that occasionally flashed through his system to give him any feeling.

_Nnoitra was right. This is fuckin' pathetic…I need ta get out._

The doorbell broke the silence.

For a long moment Grimmjow was torn between getting up to answer it and staying exactly where the fuck he was. As much as he could've used the company, having to talk to whoever it was and make conversation went hand in hand with that. He was almost annoyed that he'd had the bell fixed in the first place.

It rang twice again in quick succession and he pushed himself to his feet with a groan. That meant it was Nnoitra.

_Che. Havin' a doorbell code…what are we, twelve? I swear, if he starts with that 'Ya look like shit' line again I'm gonna gut-shot him one._

Towel still loosely wrapped around his hips and his hair a tousled mess, Grimmjow wandered over to the door and, after double-checking through the peephole and pulling back the deadbolt, yanked the door open.

"Mornin'." He mumbled, grimacing at the heat outside.

"Afternoon." Corrected the Quinto, pushing past him into the flat.

"No. Go right in." he muttered sarcastically to himself, slamming the door shut as if to emphasise his annoyance before following him into the main room.

When he got there Nnoitra was waiting for him; shoulders stiff, arms folded over his chest and a stern look on his face. It was then that he noticed the attire. Dark jeans and a striped burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Nnoitra never wore a shirt unless he had to. Something was off and he knew it.

"What's up?"

"Get dressed. We've got a meetin'."

Grimmjow's expression instantly shifted into a scowl, venom creeping up to lace his words.

"Don't fuckin' joke, Nnoitra. Ya better have a good reason ta-."

"Back off, Grimm." Retorted the Quinto in a steady voice. "This ain't ta do with the Espada and believe me, if it didn't hafta be you, ya wouldn't even know about it. Now get dressed already."

_Me?_

"Yer not tellin' me somethin'. What's goin' on?"

Nnoitra glanced aside.

"Oi, Nnoitra! I said-"

"I heard what ya said." He snapped, the irritation plain in his voice. There was confusion there too though, he noticed, as the other Arrancar hesitated a moment before continuing. "Hat-and-Clogs wants ta see ya."

_Wait. What?_

"Tha hell are ya talkin' about? Why me?"

The Quinto gave a short shrug.

"Fucked if I know, or Aizen fer that matter. No one saw it comin'. All A' heard was Aizen got a call this mornin'. Next thing A' know he's dragged half tha Espada inta Las Noches. They even got Starrk outta bed. I'm tellin' ya, man. Aizen was pacin'. 've never seen him like that before."

_Wait, Aizen's actually worried?_

"Ya can't be serious…"

"A' mean it Grimm. Tha guy asked fer ya by name. There ain't no mistake."

Grimmjow could only stand there. He'd wanted to get out, wanted some way to put himself back on the front lines again but this…

_This is some dangerous shit._

This was the guy who ran the whole of the Shoten they were talking about here, the guy who had people like Aizen on speed dial and his contract in a folder.

From the looks of things though he didn't have much of a choice. Leaving Nnoitra in the living room, he dressed quickly and did his best to fix his hair; settling on a pair of dark denim jeans and a loose grey shirt. It was as close to smart-casual as he was going to get.

As soon as he was ready they were out the door and in the car. Grimmjow still wasn't allowed his car keys and though he hated other people driving his baby, now wasn't the time to complain. Silence hung heavy in the car as the heaven-scraping building that was the Ōken loomed ever closer on the horizon.

_What tha hell is goin' on here? _

In the early afternoon traffic they reached it without trouble and all too soon the main gate lay before them. It opened for them automatically as they approached, much to their surprise but the security guard simply gave them a short nod. They had been expecting them. That thought didn't ease Grimmjow's mind and he exchanged a wary glance with Nnoitra.

Once inside, another guard directed them to pull up in front of the main building. Neither of them could stop their jaws from dropping at the sight of the man waiting for them on the steps.

He was at least six and a half feet tall with a heavy build and large moustache. Thick framed, rectangular spectacles rested on his broad nose as they glinted in the warm sunlight.

"Welcome Gentlemen. My name is Tessai." He said with a short bow, as they climbed out of the car. "The Manager has been expecting you. Please, this way. The valet will see to your car."

Exchanging another wary glance, Nnoitra tossed the keys to the valet and they followed the giant inside.

Suffice it to say, the reception of the Ōken was remarkably grander than that of Las Noches. Marble floors and leather chairs greeted them and everywhere their eyes fell something glinted gold. Overhead, crystal chandeliers clung to the high ceiling, sparkling quietly in time to the gentle orchestral music that filled the lavender-scented air.

They were ushered beyond there to a lobby area and into an elevator, one large enough to accommodate all three of them and more with plenty of space. The doors chimed sweetly and began to close.

It was in that instant Grimmjow looked up.

As their doors closed, the ones opposite opened and for the briefest of moments, Grimmjow locked eyes with the blonde who'd snuck into Resurreccion with Ichigo.

_Shinji…was that what Ichigo had called him?_

The other's eyes widened as he recognised him but before anything else happened the doors had shut and they were moving upwards.

He shot a cautious look at Nnoitra and Tessai but neither seemed to have noticed. He decided it was something best kept to himself, though he had trouble putting the thought to the back of his mind.

_Why tha hell is he here? Did he come ta see Hat-and-Clogs too?_

Before he had chance to think about it too much though they were guided out of the elevator and into a long room lined with bookcases. At the far end was large bay window and a dark mahogany desk. Come to think of it, the desk looked almost exactly like Aizen's.

"Ah~ Welcome." Came a voice from the leather office chair behind the desk. "Come in. Come in."

When the chair spun round though, Grimmjow was…disappointed by the man in it. He was about an inch shorter than him and only of average build at best. Messy dirty-blonde hair brushed his shoulders from beneath an odd, almost comically green-striped hat and, if that sing-song voice he had greeted them in was anything to go by, the man didn't seem to take himself seriously.

_Is this seriously tha guy runnin' Karakura?_

The two of them stopped short of the desk. Sure enough, when Grimmjow checked, there were old Japanese-style clogs on his feet. Well, it was nice to know the nickname wasn't for nothing at least.

From beneath that ridiculous looking hat, grey eyes fell upon him but they seemed to hold none of the power he had felt beneath Aizen's gaze the week before. Grimmjow couldn't help but sneer.

_Seriously…this guy?_

"You must be Grimmjow. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? I ain't heard nothin' about you."

Nnoitra elbowed him sharply in the ribs but the man before them just smiled.

"Hmm. I do like your enthusiasm but I can see why dear Aizen usually leaves the diplomacy to Ulquiorra and his other _higher_ ranks."

"Say that again." Growled Grimmjow.

The man just continued to smile.

"I hear Ichigo misses you by the way."

Nnoitra had to hold him back at that, hissing a warning in his ear.

"Ah~ forgive me." He said, waving a fan. "I didn't call you here just to mock you."

"Then why did ya? Ya coulda picked anyone, why me?"

Once again the man smiled but this time it felt different, like a flash of sincerity had appeared over his features, darkening them before it was quickly hidden behind a paper fan.

"…Would you leave us a moment, Mr Gilga."

"Huh?" the two Arrancar said in unison.

"I wish to speak to your friend here in private."

_Tha fuck is goin' on?_

With little other choice, Nnoitra was escorted back out of the room again by the giant, Tessai. There was a muttered apology and an instruction to wait back in the main reception before the elevator doors chimed once more and Tessai returned, the doors swinging shut behind him with a low bang.

"What are ya playin' at?"

"Very diplomatic words. Good choice."

"I mean it. I ain't an Espada anymore. Ya know that don't ya."

"I do."

"Then I have no power with which ta help ya. Nothin' ya can exploit. Yer wastin' yer time."

"Am I?"

There was that smile again. Quiet. Knowing. Sinister and at the same time, not. In that moment he was surprisingly reminiscent of Aizen and nothing like the man Grimmjow had perceived him to be when he'd arrived.

"You see, it was my understanding you already had a vested interest in wanting relations between the Arrancar and the Vizard to even out again. Am I wrong?"

"Go ta hell."

He turned to go but found his path blocked by Tessai.

"Please. Sit down, Mr Jaegerjaquez." Came the calm voice behind him.

_I was wrong. This guy knows exactly what he's doin' and exactly how ta play me. _

Eyes locked with the man behind the desk, Grimmjow quietly took his seat.

"Now then. Isn't that better?"

"What d'ya want?"

"Now, now. Introductions first. Let's start again. You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former-Sexta Espada in Aizen's merry little band of men."

"And yer tha lunatic who lives at the top of a tower and hides behind his contracts."

"Call me Urahara."

_Wiseass._

"Right then. Now that we're aquainted with one another, let me put this first part into a message you can easily report back to your boss. Repeat after me~" he said, holding up his index finger. "The return of the Kurosaki clan is the least of our worries. The Shinigami are causing more problems and are gaining power as well as momentum. The Shoten is offering Hueco Mundo support in it's effort to fight them off in return for it's current, continued diplomatic relations…Got that?"

Grimmjow tossed him an incredulous look.

"Yer jokin' right? Why would the Shoten help us?"

"You don't understand politics very much do you?"

"No." he said flatly, tiring of the man's game already.

"Then let me enlighten you. We at the Shoten want one thing. Balance. It gives us economic strength, a bubble of peace in which to live our lives whilst you and your foolish little gangs destroy each other around us. To us, it doesn't matter which of you is stronger. In truth, it's better if you're all equally strong."

"Ya mean equally weak."

"Such a pessimist. But yes, in a manner of speaking." He shrugged. "Now however, the Shinigami are disrupting that peace. Instead of just fighting it out with their charming neighbours, such as yourself, they're aiming their sights at the heart of Karakura. Surely a child of your generation would know what that means."

"Another war."

"Exactly. One which would span the whole city and tear it apart from the inside out. Is that what you want? Another generation of children growing up like you did? Parentless. Violent. Bloody. Pick your adjective, there are plenty more."

"What's your point?"

"Just as I have said, I want these Shinigami stopped."

"Then why don't ya do it yerself. Better yet, get yer pet Vizard ta do it. They defended ya last time didn't they?"

"Believe me I am attempting as much but communications are strained and suspicions are high. I myself have spent the last three days negotiating a deal for the return seven Shinigami spies caught searching Pendulum. Normally that would only take an afternoon at best."

"Searching for what?"

"Who knows?"

_Oh he fuckin' knew._

"Regardless of my business, as you can see, the return of the Kurosaki's is the least of Aizen's worries at the moment."

_The least of yer worries more like. _

"Yer kidding right?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, how much do you really know about that family?"

"Just what everyone knows."

"Enlighten me."

"I didn't come here for a history quiz."

"Well you're not leaving until you do~." He smiled back.

Grimmjow scowled but continued with a sigh anyway. "They were a powerful family who led the first revolt against the Shinigami about twenty years ago."

"Seventeen." He corrected, much to the Arrancar's annoyance. "Go on."

"Kurosaki Isshin led his followers over tha river at Twelve and created Pendulum as a separate, neutral area from Seireitei. The Shinigami didn't resist them because it meant their eastern border was covered and they could concentrate on their fight in tha south against tha Hollows. Isshin disappeared over a decade ago and tha Kurosaki influence went with him."

"And the other participants in the war."

"…After the Shinigami had progressed far enough south Aizen broke away from them and established tha Arrancar. They began taking Hollow land, usin' exiting soldiers ta cause an uprisin'. Tha Shinigami were caught at tha river at Eight and the Vizard would only agree ta defend itself and tha Shoten. Aizen took what is Hueco Mundo today and crushed tha Hollows completely."

"Not bad. Not bad at all." he hummed. "Now let me fill in the blanks for you. The Kurosaki influence has never disappeared. It has always been there, just under a different name, as it waited for the right time to make itself known again. No doubt you've heard that an older man by the name of Zangetsu was running the Vizard."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Well it's not exactly common knowledge but Zangetsu and Isshin are old friends. Ichigo's friend Tensa, the dark-haired man you might've met on the bridge the other week, is his son. The two families have been close since before the days of Engetsu, Zangetsu's father, and right now Zangetsu is taking orders from Isshin and has been since the family's disappearance."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Ah~ good question." He said, snapping his fan out and hiding himself again. "I believe it was something to do with the threats on his children's lives. Nothing very imaginative."

"…Ain't those yer nieces and nephews yer talkin' about there?"

"Indeed. Though not by blood. My sister Masaki was adopted into my family. I warned her to stay out of these affairs. She knew better than to run off into that war…but that is not what we are he to discuss. Now tell me, why did the war end last time."

Grimmjow scowled but decided to keep playing along.

"All sides had losses and no one had tha strength ta keep goin'."

"Half true. They could've kept going if they'd wanted to you see but the losses would have only increased exponentially as each side became more desperate. The Hollows were already gone as you've said but there was nothing to stop them from continuing their volatile little war."

"Then why did they?"

"Contracts." He smiled. "My little pieces of paper may not mean much to you Mr. Jaegerjaquez but I assure you they are worth every drop of blood spilt to make them. Do you see? If I hadn't made a deal between myself, Captain-Commander Yamamoto of Seireitei, Kurosaki Isshin and your own dear Aizen Sousuke, that hell of a war you grew up in could still be going on today. Indeed, with the Shinigami steadily breaking and refusing more and more deals, it may come about again anyway."

"Why are ya tellin' me all this? Why me?"

"Don't you want to see Ichigo again?"

His eyebrow twitched as he moved to stand but strong hands gripped his shoulders as Tessai forced him to remain in his seat.

"Tsk tsk." He smiled, standing and moving round the desk to perch on the corner. "Listen closely, Mr Jaegerjaquez. I'm going to make you a deal. One that if you follow my instructions will have you back as Aizen's Sexta and everything you want in your hands."

Grimmjow scowled at that but he couldn't hide the hope that had flashed in his eyes.

"Ya can't give me everythin' I want."

"Try me. Fame. Fortune. A certain someone in yer bed. Whatever it is I can provide. Oh, and I'm already familiar with the deal you have with Aizen. Your…let's call them, _extra_ bills."

_Bastard._

"I'm growing impatient here. My generosity has its limits. Do we have an arrangement, Mr Jaegerjaquez, or don't we?" he said offering his hand.

Grimmjow stared at it for a long moment, chewing his lips as he considered everything that had been said. He couldn't deny he was tempted but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to make a deal with devil. Then again, did he care so long as he got what he wanted?

_What do I have to lose anyway?_

He took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"What d'ya want me to do?" he murmured.

"For now? Nothing." Said Urahara, releasing his hand again and returning to his seat. "Run home to dear Aizen, send him my love, and give him my message of course. As far as he's concerned, you're now the man I want our communications to be run through. Although, it would be wise of you not to mention our little agreement by the way."

_No fuckin' shit. As if I'm gonna just rush up ta Aizen and spill that one._

"Fine."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Jaegerjaquez. I hope we'll see each other again soon. You may leave now."

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He was up and out of that room before anything else could happen. His mind was reeling, running endlessly through everything that had been said over and over again. This all felt wrong somehow. He could feel it in his gut. At the same time though, he felt a fire in him that he hadn't felt for what felt like an age. A smile pulled at his own lips.

_This could actually work._

"Oi!"

It was all the warning he got before a hand caught him by the elbow and Nnoitra's long face swung into view.

"A' was shoutin' ya. What tha hell happened?"

"Not here." Warned Grimmjow, glancing at the security guards by the reception door.

Gesturing for them to take their business outside, Grimmjow all but jogged down the steps and made a beeline for the car.

"Oi, Grimm. What tha hell's goin'?"

"We need ta get back. He gave me a message."

"A message? Ya were up there for fuckin' ages. How long's tha message? Grimm?"

Grimmjow wasn't paying attention though. He was too distracted by the piece of paper fluttering beneath the car wipers. At first his anger spiked, thinking it was a ticket but as he unfolded the piece of paper his expression dropped.

_11:45 tonight._

_The south-western park of the Shoten._

_Bring you're friend but tell no one._

_There's someone who needs to see you._

A warm breeze drifted through the car park, ruffling the paper in his hands.

"Oi, Grimm. What's up?"

He handed to piece of paper to him without a word, turning to look over the car park. No one else was there.

"Grimm, this is-"

"I know." He said, snatching from his fingers again and scrunching it up; shoving it into his pocket before anyone else could see.

He climbed in the car quickly, ignoring the poignant look Nnoitra shot him as he dropped into the driver's seat himself and started the engine.

"Grimm…"

"I can't ask ya ta come with me." He murmured.

Nnoitra leant back in his seat and gave him a short smirk.

"Idiot. Ya don't hafta."

**-x-**

In the alley opposite the main gate, a single figure stepped out of the shadows as the Egyptian blue of the Arrancar's car turned the corner and disappeared.

The man sucked in a short breath and swallowed. He'd done it. He'd done his job just like he'd been asked. Now he just hoped more than anything he wouldn't live to regret it.

Ochre eyes glanced up towards the penthouse suite of the Ōken, lingering there a moment before tugging his hat down further over his blonde hair and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

He licked over his tongue piercing, worrying the warm metal.

"I hope ya know what yer doin', Kisuke."

**-x-**

_**Me: Well there you have it. I know there was quite a lot of talking and information thrown around but I hope I've whetted your appetite for more to come. **_

_**Ichi: Do we get to talk about me next chapter?**_

_**Grimm: *pouts* Who cares about you?**_

_**Ichi: Hey. I'm the main character and I didn't get any screen time in this.**_

_**Grimm: Since when are ya tha main character? This thing started with me.**_

_**Me: *bashes their heads together* Thanks for reading guys x**_

_**Ichi & Grimm: …Please review.**_


End file.
